Una vida llena de sorpresas
by TC GAN
Summary: Albert se topa con el pasado... su pasado.  La verdad sale a la luz, pero ¿cómo afectará en su futuro?  ¿Qué hará al respecto?  Si Candy se entera, ¿qué hará?  ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en todo esto?  Espero sus comentarios.
1. El descubrimiento

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi a quienes agradezco habernos compartido esta historia. La que leerán está basada en esos personajes que adoramos, pero me la inventé yo en un día de ocio… Parece que cada día que pasa, tengo más tiempo para el ocio...

Gracias a quienes han comentado mis historias. Espero nuevos comentarios de todas las personas que deseen hacerlo. Los agradeceré igual.

Si la van a leer, les informo que tiene **contenido para adultos**. Así que si no les gusta, no la lean por favor.

**Capítulo 1**

**El descubrimiento**

Albert. – Susurraba a su oído. – Albert.

¿Qué pasa? - Responde adormitado.

¿Qué se siente cuando haces el amor?

Se siente maravilloso: la pasión, la libertad, el contacto…

¿A cuantas mujeres les has hecho el amor? – Preguntó al interrumpirlo.

A tres.

¿Cómo te gusta la lencería?

Sexy; que deje ver algo, pero no todo.

Gracias. Ahora, duérmete de nuevo.

Candy regresó a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama pensando en las respuestas de Albert. Él seguía sin entender. Finalmente, concilió el sueño.

¡Buenos días! – Dijo alegremente, tal cual era su costumbre.

Hola, Candy. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Bien, Archie. Dormí muy bien. ¿Hoy tienes un día muy atareado?

No. La verdad es que no lo tengo. Creo que iré por la tarde a ver a Annie.

¡Qué bien!

¿Y tú?

Es mi día libre. Iremos a comprar unas cositas por ahí.

¿Cositas? ¿Iremos?

Si, iremos con Annie.

Entonces las acompañaré.

¡No!

¿Por qué?- Pregunta exaltado.

Porque vamos a comprar cosas de mujeres. – Siguió tomando su jugo. Minutos más tarde. - ¡Son las 9! Llegaré tarde. Adiós. Te veré más tarde. – Después sale corriendo por el corredor.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Albert entra en el comedor. En su rostro se podían observar que tenía dudas sobre lo que había pasado durante la noche.

¡Las cosas que preguntó! – Pensaba al entrar al comedor. - ¿Será que lo soñé? No sé que pensar. Ahora que la mire le preguntaré.

Buenos días, Albert.

Buenos días. – Contestó y se sentó en su lugar. Miró por todos lados y no la encontró. - ¿Candy dónde está? Dormida ha de estar todavía.

No es así. Salió hace unos minutos con mucha prisa.

Mmm…

No tienes una muy buena cara. ¿Te pasa algo?

Ehh… pues… no… nada. No me pasa nada.

Sé que me mientes. Pero si no me quieres decir, no lo hagas.

No es eso. Es que me dejó con la duda… ¿cómo te explico? - Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Duda? ¿A caso no respondió alguna pregunta?

No. Mas bien, ella fue la que me hizo unas preguntas anoche.

¿Anoche?

Sí. Llegó a no sé que hora de la noche y me hizo unas preguntas. El problema es que me acuerdo de ciertas palabras. Lo peor es que no recuerdo que le contesté.

¿De qué eran las preguntas?

Mmjjj… Mmmjjjj…. Cof… cof…

¡Uyuyuy! Cómo habran sido para que reaccionaras así.

Fiuuu….

Jajajajajaja… - Archie reía con gusto ante los gestos que hacía Albert. – Creo que tendrás que conversar con ella definitivamente. Vámonos porque llegaremos tarde nosotros también.

Se fueron a trabajar. Llegaron sin problemas a la oficina. Sentado a su escritorio, Albert no podía sacudirse las dudas del cerebro. Entraba su secretaria para que firmara papeles. Los firmaba y los devolvía sin leerlos. George llegaba a plantear algún tema a discutir y respondía con monosílabos. La taza de café ya tenía dos horas de estar en su escritorio. Estaba frío sin haber tomado sorbo alguno. Recordaba palabras. – Tres. Ver. Duérmete. - Pero nada en concreto. Les daba vueltas y vueltas sin recordar exactamente la conversación.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, estaban las damas de compras en una tienda especial.

¿Qué le preguntaste qué? – Dijo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió preguntarle esas cosas?

Si no le preguntaba a él. ¿A quién, entonces?

¡Qué va a pensar!

No va a pensar nada. Estaba dormido. Le hice las preguntas a la media noche. Ni se ha de haber dado cuenta.

Creo que yo recordaría esa conversación por más dormida que estuviera. Eso es para despertar a cualquiera.

No se despertó. Se volvió a dormir. Esta mañana no me dijo nada.

¡Nada!

Eso fue porque venía tarde contigo y él no había llegado a comer. – Dijo sacando mordiéndose la lengua de forma traviesa.

No me vayas a decir que respondió.

Está bien. Pero te diré que le gusta la lencería sexy y que deje ver algo, pero no todo.

Te dije que no me dijeras. - Dijo muy disgustada.

Perdón. Pensé que era un buen detalle para nuestras compras. – Se disculpó. - ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Vas a gastar dinero en esto. De repente te echas para atrás.

Puede ser, pero no me importa gastar en esto. Aunque me acobarde. Algún día la usaré.

¡Vaya que la timidez se te ha ido a otro lado!

Es que con Archie… - mientras miraba para arriba con ojitos de enamorada.

Shhhh… Eso es tu lío, no mío. Quédate con esa información para cuando estés con él.

¿No has pensado en esto?

Lo he pensado.

¿Y?

Y… nada. Si hace falta con quien.

No te hace falta con quien. Lo que pasa es que no lo quieres ver. Sigamos viendo.

Annie escogió algunas prendas para la ocasión especial. Candy tomó otras por broma. Se probaron la ropa. Después compraron lo que les gustó.

¿Para qué vas a comprar la ropa si no la vas a usar, Candy?

¿Quién dice que no la usaré? Uno nunca sabe. Tú bien lo dijiste.

¿En quién piensas?

En… nadie… - Dijo mientras pensaba que la lencería que escogió le gustaría a Albert. – ¡Qué estás pensando, Candy! Eres una tonta. Él no te ve así. Tú no lo ves así… o ¿sí?

* * *

Cuando llegó a la mansión Andley, Candy corrió a su cuarto para probarse lo que había comprado. El primero era un conjunto de corsé con braguitas en encaje rojo. El segundo era un producto nuevo. Era un conjunto de sostén y bragas en encaje negro. El tercero era igual al negro, pero en blanco. Con cada uno, se miraba en el espejo despertando su imaginación. - ¡Lo que Terry se perdió! Deja de pensar en él. ¿Entonces en quien? - Su mente traicionera la llevó a un espejismo en el que entraba Albert por la puerta. Podía ver la sorpresa del caballero al verla con esas prendas colgando en su cuerpo.

_¡Candy!_

_¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Vengo a verte. - Caminando hacia ella hasta llegar frente a ella. La mira con dulzura, sorpresa y deseo. Se inclina y la besa._

Tocan a la puerta en medio de esa fantasía. Se pone una bata y esconde rápidamente sus ajuares.

¿Quién es?

Soy yo. Ábreme. – Decía la voz afuera de la puerta.

Archie. – Abre la puerta. – Pasa

¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué estás en bata?

Estoy bien. Me estaba cambiando de traje porque hubo mucho calor. ¿No que ibas donde Annie?

Sí. Ya voy. Vine a cambiarme también. – Se sienta en la silla del tocador. – Quiero hacerte una pregunta. Más bien, pedirte un favor.

Dale.

¿Le puedes decir a Albert que lo veré en la oficina mañana?

En la oficina… - Comentó con carita pícara. - Mañana… - Mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza.

Gracias. Te veo ma…

¿Mañana?

N… n… no. Más tarde. – Con cierto tono indeciso.

Adiós. Descansa muchísimo. – Candy hablaba conservando la picardía en los ojos. Archie la miraba con desconfianza.

Al irse, se quita la bata para vestirse. No vaya a ser que alguien más venga. Se vistió. Salió de su habitación, bajó la escalera principal y se dirigió al jardín. No se percató que Albert ya se encontraba en casa. Caminó por unos 5 minutos. Sus pensamientos regresaban a ese corto espejismo y a otras cosas. En las ramas de un árbol, estaba sentada cuando escuchó a Dorothy llamarla a cenar.

¿Los demás dónde están?

El Señor Andley fue a una cena.

Claro. Vi a George venir. Siempre que se aparece, se lleva a Albert a alguna cosa de negocios. – Decepcionada.

Esta vez no. Se fue con una señorita. – Le comentaba Dorothy.

¿Señorita?

Sí. Según tengo entendido es una amiga del colegio.

Se conocen desde hace mucho. – Dijo muy celosa. – Me ocultó esto.

Comió y decidió ir a dormir.

* * *

Jajajajajaja. – Se escuchaban las risas de Albert con una mujer.

¡Qué divertido! – Decía la mujer.

Si te ríes así, imagínate si hubieras estado ahí.

Ustedes la pasaban alegrísimo. – Salían lágrimas de los ojos de la dama. Él se acercó a ella, la abrazó y consoló. Candy entró.

¡Ho… - Decía al darse cuenta que estaban abrazados. Ellos no se dieron cuenta. Ella salió muy enojada.

* * *

Las razones que tenía él para abrazar a esa extraña eran desconocidas para Candy. Sacar esa imagen de la cabeza era casi imposible. Los celos retenían la razón. Más tarde, al mismo lugar donde estaba ella, llegaba esa mujer.

Hola. ¿Eres Candy?

Sí. – Respondió con seriedad.

Es un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Victoria.

Ahh… - Dijo con desgano.

Creo que te importuné. Mejor me retiro. Pero fue un gusto conocer a la famosa Candy.

¿Famosa? – Pregunta logrando que su visita regresara.

Willy me ha contado mucho de ti.

Que raro. Él no me ha contado nada de ti.

No me extraña. Nos vemos únicamente cuando va a Nueva York. – Le cuenta. Candy piensa en el sinnúmero de veces que Albert va a Nueva York. – Los negocios de mi esposo nos reencontraron después de años.

¿Esposo?

Sí. Bueno, en realidad ya no es mi esposo.

El divorcio se está volviendo una epidemia.

No te equivocas con ese comentario. Pero no es mi caso. Mi esposo murió hace poco.

Lo siento. – Baja la mirada.

Tranquila. Así es la vida. – Dijo con resignación. – Mi esposo, Willy y yo fuimos al colegio juntos. Ahí nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos.

Es difícil pensar en Albert como niño.

Según lo que me cuenta de ti, creo que te divertirían mucho sus anécdotas.

¡Me fascinan! Siempre le pido que me cuente de África, de Italia, de dónde sea.

Espero que te cuente la verdad porque es muy bueno para contar historias.

Sí. – Con un poco de reserva le hizo una pregunta que la atormentaba desde que le había preguntado sobre las mujeres a con las que había estado. – Disculpa que me tome la confianza de hacerte una pregunta ya que lo conoces desde hace tanto. Lo que pasa es que no sé a quien hacérsela.

Pregunta.

¿Sabes con quién estuvo él por primera vez?

La primera vez de quien y de qué.

L… la pri… primera vez de A… Albert. – Tartamudeaba por los nervios. – La primera vez que… tú sabes… - Le costaba sacar las palabras. Al fín Victoria entendió.

¡Uff…! Eso se lo deberías preguntar a él.

Yo sé. Pero no puedo.

Pensé que se tenían mucha confianza. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Es una duda que tengo desde hace un tiempo.

Le corresponde a él responderte esa pregunta. Aunque creo que no te respondería. Es un caballero.

¿Ves? Otra razón para no preguntarle.

Jajajaja… Las cosas que dices.

Te voy a hablar con sinceridad. Yo no tengo una madre. Acá vivo alrededor de hombres. Nunca he tenido con quien hablar de ciertas cosas que… ¿me entiendes?

Ya veo. No soy de las que hablan de eso con cualquiera, para decir que ni al médico le hablo si no me pregunta. Aún así, me da vergüenza.

Te entiendo. No lo hagas, si no quieres.

Lo haré. Creo que no tienes que quedarte con la duda. Willy me dijo que eras enfermera. ¿No te enseñaron ese tema?

Sí. Sólo la biología.

Ya veo. Pues pregunta.

¿Cómo haces para que un hombre te mire como mujer? ¿Qué sientes cuando se están amando? ¿Quién comienza? ¿Cómo empieza? ¿Cómo lo tientas o es al revés? Háblame sobre las emociones.

Son muchas preguntas. Veré cómo puedo responderte lo más exacto y claro posible. Déjame pensar. – Comenzó a recordar la primera vez. – Veamos… Te preguntaré primero unos detallitos. ¿Has estado enamorada?

Sí.

¿Ha estado él enamorado de ti?

Sí.

¿Te besó?

Sí.

Bien… eso me facilita las cosas. Te acuerdas de ese beso.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Estábamos bailando, paró y, de repente, me beso. Pero le pegué después por abusivo.

No te pidió permiso.

No.

Eso fue un error. A pesar de eso, ¿recuerdas cómo te sentiste durante el beso?

Al principio no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Luego, me sentí atraída, deseada… lo deseaba a él… me dejé llevar por unos segundos. Fue maravilloso. Hasta que mi conciencia retomó el uso de razón.

Todas tus preguntas se responden con el sentimiento que tuviste del principio hasta el momento antes de pensar. Todo comenzó con la mirada de él y la tuya. Así es en esos encuentros también. La diferencia es que no termina en golpe.

Ya veo. Entiendo más o menos. Todavía tengo preguntas.

Sólo te diré que empezamos con un apretón de manos y terminamos en… Ejem… ni me di cuenta. Estaba en una nube. No te puedo decir quien empezó, ni en qué momento… sencillamente, nos entregamos al momento. – Aclaró. – Eso no tiene que ver con saber con quien Willy estuvo primero.

Lo sé. Quiero saber qué pasa por la cabeza de un hombre. No tengo a nadie más a quien preguntar.

Jajajajajaja… Ellos no piensan con la cabeza…

¿Entonces?

Pues… no piensan; se dejan llevar por el impulso y la atracción.

¿Albert también?

Es hombre, ¿no? Conociendo a Willy, te podría decir que fue un caballero, algo salvaje, dulce, apasionado, delicado…; pero caballero.

Él siempre es un caballero.

Es mi turno. ¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

Claro. Fuiste franca conmigo. Lo seré contigo.

¿Cuál es tu interés en él?

Soy su hija adoptiva.

Ajá…

Me gusta saber todo de él.

Te gusta saber lo que le pasa, lo que hizo en la oficina, si el negocio le salió bien…

… si tiene un problema, si está enfermo o sano, lo que piensa, lo que siente, lo que vive… todo.

Ya veo. Eso sentía cuando no me había dado cuenta que amaba a mi esposo con toda el alma. – Con eso dejó pensando a Candy. Entre su fantasía y ese comentario no sabía qué sentía ni qué pensaba.

Por un sendero, viene caminando Albert. Las encuentra platicando amenamente como dos buenas amigas.

Veo que ya se presentaron.

Sí. Es un encanto.

Albert, tienes una muy buena amiga.

Victoria, es hora de volver a la oficina. Terminemos esto para que puedas volver a Nueva York con tus hijos.

Está bien. Fue un gusto, Candy. - Se levantó y regresaron a la oficina.

* * *

Candy es un encanto.

Ya me lo dijiste. ¿De qué tanto hablaron?

Cosas de mujeres… y de hombres.

¿Hombres? – Volteó a verla sorprendido. - ¿Cómo está eso?

Estás loco si crees que te diré lo que platicamos.

Respóndeme. ¿Está enamorada? ¿Está pensando en alguien?

Creo que sí.

¡Sí! – Sonaba muy celoso. Pasó a reclamar a su amiga por detalles del aludido.

No te puedo contestar esas cosas. No sé su nombre. Lo único que tengo es una sospecha, pero…

¿Quién? Ese hombre se lo quito de su vida…

¿Por qué harías eso?

Porque… porque… ella…

¡Qué tontería! No creo que harías eso. - Sonreía mientras lo miraba enojarse por celoso.

¿Ella quiere algo con él?

¿Algo? Willy, sé claro. – Demandó Victoria. Además que disfrutaba verlo luchar contra la demostración de sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones para Candy.

¿Quiere tener una aventura o un novio?

Buena pregunta, Willy. Muy buena.

Contesta. - La tomó por los brazos.

No me lastimes. Suéltame.

Lo siento. Es que no puedo controlarme. No sé que me pasa.

Eso no te lo creo. Piensa. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No te recuerda hace años en el colegio cuando mi esposo me estaba cortejando? – La sonrisa pícara de ella se hacía notar cada vez más.

¿Crees que son celos?

Sí.

Estás loca. Eso fue diferente porque yo estaba enamorad…

E…na…mo… ¿qué? Tendrás que hablar con ella. Tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte. Quiere saber el punto de vista de un hombre con respecto al amor y sexo, qué se siente… tú sabes… la dinámica para llamarlo de alguna forma.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Primero, calmarte. Segundo, aceptar que la amas. Tercero, averiguar la forma de encontrar las agallas para presentarte frente a ella para confesárselo. Es mejor que sepa sobre temas de amor por medio de una persona que la quiera bien y no uno que se quiera aprovechar.

Ella es inocente estas alturas de su vida. No… no puedo. El rechazo de su parte sería insoportable.

Hazlo. Si te acepta, habrás desaprovechado una oportunidad para ser feliz. – Le tomó la mano. – Yo ya estoy sola. El arrepentimiento es inexistente en mi corazón. Tengo a mis hijos que son el recuerdo vivo del amor. Nos dimos una oportunidad. La tomamos. La aprovechamos.

Y si…

Atrévete. Estoy segura que no te arrepentirás.

Finalmente, firmaron los papeles para que Victoria regresara en el tren de la noche. Así estaría de vuelta con su familia al otro día.

* * *

Pasaron los días. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, casi ni se miraban. La duda los consumía a los dos. Era difícil conciliar el sueño, enfocarse en el trabajo. Un día de tantos, la fue a recoger al hospital. En el camino de vuelta, sólo se vieron una vez. Esa mirada los consumió e inquietó aún más. Esos sentimientos se iban incubando poco a poco. El momento de explotar estaba cercano. Albert ayudó a Candy a bajarse del automóvil. Ella tropezó. Antes de caer, Albert la tenía en sus brazos.

¿Estás bien, pequeña? – Parándola en el suelo.

Sí, gracias. - Con rubor en sus mejillas se disculpó a su habitación.

* * *

Seguido, sacaba aquellas prendas que había comprado con Annie. Hoy fue el conjunto blanco. Lo tenía puesto cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se estaba poniendo la bata cuando abrieron. Era Albert quien quería hablar con ella. Ella creía que era otra fantasía. Conforme pasaban los segundos se daba cuenta que era real. Se sorprendió mucho al verla con ese atuendo. Ella se sorprendió de igual forma al darse cuenta que él la había visto así. Los dos tenían la boca abierta de la impresión. Él se dio cuenta que su pequeña ya no era pequeña. Tenía a una mujer enfrente, semivestida con encajes blancos. Parecía lista para una noche de lujuria y amor. Se disculpó por haber entrado sin avisar, sin quitar la vista de ella. Ella no podía mover un músculo. Le permitió verla así. Aumentó el deseo entre los dos. El caballero cerró la puerta con llave quedándose adentro del cuarto. Sin pensar, sólo dejando que sus sentimientos y deseos afloraran, se acercó a ella sin decir palabra. La tomó por la cintura y la besó suavemente. Ella aceptó el avance al responderle el beso.

Los labios se mantenían unidos. Las manos de él viajaban por todo el cuerpo de ella. Se dejaba acariciar con respiraciones delicadas. En un momento, la lengua de Albert rozó los labios de ella. Así abrió su boca también. Jugaban el uno con el otro. Caricias iban y venían por todos lados. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba acostada en la cama mostrando sus senos. Los pezones erectos llamaban la atención de la boca de Albert. Los buscó y besó. Ella gemía de placer con cada contacto. La dama logró meter sus manos en la camisa ya casi abierta. Se terminó de quitar la camisa rápidamente. Siguió con sus pantalones y ropa interior para quedar igual que ella. Se acostó al lado de ella. La acariciaba, la besaba, la estremecía. Las manos tocaban su feminidad logrando gemidos de placer. Sintió cómo el cuerpo soltó su eyaculación en sus manos. Este fue el indicador que ella estaba lista para más. Con cuidado, se colocó entre las piernas de su compañera. Dirigió su erección hacia el lugar indicado. La penetró con gentileza. Comenzó sus movimientos de vaivén. Las piernas lo envolvían. La suavidad de sus balanceos, a veces más rápidos, a veces más despacio, la llevaron a sentir espasmos de goce por todo el cuerpo cual si fuera una corriente eléctrica. Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa, ella se dio vuelta. Lo colocó boca arriba. Ella se sentó sobre él conectando sus sexos. Adelante y atrás, su cabeza echada para atrás, quejidos como pequeñas explosiones… Después, él tomó el control de nuevo. La volteo y puso boca abajo. Se puso arriba de ella y la embistió por detrás. A cada cierto tiempo, cambiaban de posición. Continuaron el ritual hasta que los dos llegaron a la culminación del bellísimo acto del amor. Todo fue más de lo que Candy imaginó su primera vez.

Descansaban uno a la par del otro. Él la envolvía en un abrazo, ella se recostó en su pecho. Las caricias iban y venían. Tomó el mentón de la joven para verse a los ojos.

Te amo, Candy.

Yo también te amo, Albert.

No me imaginaba que querías responder a tus preguntas conmigo.

¿Cuáles?

Las que me preguntaste la otra noche.

¿Las recuerdas?

No muy bien.

Ahora ya sabes que se siente cuando haces el amor y qué tienes que hacer para que te vean con deseo y amor.

Quiero saber otra cosa.

¿Qué?

¿Me prometes decirme la verdad?

Por supuesto.

¿Quién fue la primera?

¿Estás segura que quieres saber eso?

Sí.

La verdad es que no te puedo contestar esa pregunta.

¿Por qué?

Porque no soy el tipo de hombre que revela esos detalles. Hablaría de ella tanto como hablaría de ti.

Por favor, dime algo al respecto.

Está bien. Ella fue mi primer amor. Su dulzura se puede comparar con la tuya. Comprensiva, amable, considerada, preciosa y muchas cosas más. Ella dice que no me la robaron, pero siempre pensé que sí lo habían hecho. Me dejó.

¿Te dejó? ¿Cómo es posible?

Pues… ni modo. Tuve que regresar a América y se enamoró de otro. Fue un error dejarla sola. No tenía opción. Cuando volví, me sorprendí al verla con su nuevo acompañante.

¿La nueva pareja sabía de ti?

Sí. Él también sabía que yo tenía dudas de mantener una relación a largo plazo. Creo que se aprovechó de eso. Sin embargo, creo que nunca se enteró que fuimos amantes.

¿Esa palabra no es muy dura para esa edad? Mejor digamos que tuvieron un romance.

Puedes colocarle otros nombres; amante es la palabra. Ella me amaba y yo a ella. Nos entregamos por amor. Ella fue mi primera y yo su primero.

Si te amaba, ¿cómo es que se fue con otro?

Te dije. La dejé durante mucho tiempo. No era justo una relación a larga distancia si no estaba seguro de las cosas.

Si la amabas, no debiste dudar.

Yo era muy joven. Ella también.

¿Qué edad tenías, malandro?

¿Malandro?

Pues sí…

Jajajajajaja… Estaba en el colegio. – Dijo con serenidad. – Ya no diré otra palabra más. Ya sabes lo que necesitas saber.

No me dijiste su nombre.

Eso no. Te diré que es la única persona que me llama de otra forma.

¿Cómo te dice?

Willy.


	2. La semana de primavera

**Capítulo 2**

**La semana de primavera**

Unas semanas habían pasado. Todo iba bien en la relación entre Candy y Albert. Su complicidad era más obvia conforme pasaba el tiempo. Trataban de ser discretos con su amorío. Especialmente él quería hacerlo así para no perjudicarla. Sabía perfectamente que no era prudente que otros en la familia se enteraran; mucho menos otros miembros de la sociedad.

Le gustaba recogerla en el hospital después de las jornadas de trabajo. El momento más esperado era cuando ella tenía tiempo libre al día siguiente. Hacía hasta lo imposible para no tener que llegar a la oficina y pasar tiempo con la rubia roba corazones.

¡Candy!

¡Albert! - Grita al salir del portón del hospital. - ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien. Entra. – Se suben al automóvil. Ni siquiera se atrevían a darse un beso a pesar de las ganas.

¿Hoy tienes algún plan? Recuerda que mañana es mi día libre.

Sí lo tengo. Iremos a bailar.

¡A bailar! ¡Qué emoción!

Ricco, a bailar. - Le indicó al chofer.

Llegaron al lugar. Se bajaron del carro. Ella se sorprendió al ver el arreglo. Había flores, una mesa bien arreglada, velas y un cuarteto a un lado. El ambiente romántico los rodeaba.

¿Qué haces? Se enterarán de lo nuestro. – Dijo muy alarmada.

No te preocupes. Ellos son muy discretos.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí. Tranquila. – La mira con ojos dulces.

Entonces… - Se voltea rápidamente y lo abraza buscando los labios para darle un beso.

Esta vez le sorprendió que ella fuera tan impulsiva. Cuando sintió el beso tierno de su amante, olvidó su entorno y de devolvió el gesto. La música empezó a sonar. Sin darse cuenta, los dos bailaban al ritmo sin perderse del placer de estar juntos. Daban vueltas sin parar hasta que los músicos terminaron la pieza. Era hora de sentarse a comer. Había encargado un delicioso platillo salado y una tarta de chocolate con turrón de chocolate; tal cual le gustaba a ella. Ninguno de los dos emanaba palabra. Eran momentos de alegría; solo se comunicaban por medio de la mirada.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron bailando entre besos y abrazos. Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta. La hora de regresar a casa llegó. Subieron al automóvil. En el trayecto, se daban piquitos de amor. Otra sorpresa esperaba a Candy cuando llegara a su habitación.

Entró a su habitación no muy convencida de querer dejar a su compañero. Tenían que controlarse cuando estaban en casa. Se dirigió a su cama. Vio un sobre con su nombre escrito con letras doradas. Lo abrió. La tarjeta decía:

_Srita. Candy White Andley_

_El Sr. William Albert Andley tiene el placer de invitarla a disfrutar una semana de primavera en la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York. El día de salida es el próximo jueves desde la plataforma No. 4 de la estación de trenes de Chicago a las 9:00 am. RSVP. _

Sin soltar la invitación, corrió por el corredor en busca de Albert.

¡Albert! ¡Albert! - Gritaba por toda la casa.

Sí, Candy. ¿Qué pasa? – Le respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

Sí… sí… sí… Claro que sí… - Llegó corriendo a abrazarlo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a dar unos pasos atrás.

Sí… ¿qué? - Con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, me voy contigo. – Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se dio cuenta que George se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la biblioteca. – Perdón. No quise interrumpirlos. Mejor me voy. Te hablo durante la cena.

Muy bien. Te veo más tarde.

Se quedaron George y Albert solos.

Así que aceptó tu invitación. – Dijo George con gran alegría.

Sí.

Terminemos de hablar de lo del negocio que irás a cerrar rápidamente. Estoy seguro que desde este momento no te podrás concentrar para nada.

¿Por qué no?

Porque no. – George lo mira con carita de "yo sé lo que sucede". Albert se sonroja. – Mira, tienes que firmar el contrato al igual que la Señora James.

Victoria Brown, querrás decir.

No, ella se casó con el Señor Arthur James hace muchos años.

Sí, yo sé. Nunca me acostumbraré a llamarla así. Ya siendo viuda, me costará aún más.

Esfuérzate.

Para mí, siempre será…

Será… la Señora James. – Con un tono serio en su voz.

¡Qué bien me conoces! Sabes cómo la recuerdo.

Detente. Ya. – Decide cambiar el tema. - La Señora James tiene que firmar también. La cita la hice para las 10:30 am en las oficinas de James Inc. Segundo piso.

¿Ella estará ahí?

Se nota que no me has puesto atención. Te dije que ella firmará también. Sé puntual. Sabes que no le gusta la tardanza. Tengo entendido que sus hijos irán a pasar una semana a la casa de los padres de ella en Boston. Ella siempre se despide de ellos en la oficina. Así que es posible que los interrumpan si no llegas en el momento adecuado.

No sabía. – Comentó mientras pensaba. – Estará sola. ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso?

Con la noticia sobre Victoria, Albert casi no pudo dormir. Recordaba los momentos que estuvo con ella desde que Candy lo había interrogado. Las dos parecían nubes sobre sus hombros. Aparecían de forma intermitente. – Pero ¿qué me está pasando? Estás enamorado de Candy desde hace mucho, tienes una relación con ella. Es seria. Duerme, duerme.

Pasaron los días, Candy pidió permiso en el hospital, el cual le concedieron fácilmente. Sentía mucha emoción por la próxima excursión. No era de unas horas, sino de toda la semana. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿A dónde la llevaría? ¿Con quién se toparía? Tantas preguntas que iba a responder en la Gran Manzana.

¡Candy, apúrate!

Ya voy, ya voy… - Bajaba las escaleras.

No puede ser que Archie ya esté listo y tú no.

¿Archie?

Sí. Él tiene que venir con nosotros.

¿Por qué?

Porque mañana firmaremos un contrato con James Inc. Después de eso, soy todo tuyo. Además, te gustará la oportunidad de ir de compras sin mí.

Eso sí. Compras. – Dijo con un tono divertido. – Está bien. Vámonos. Ya es hora.

Pasaron casi todo el día en el tren. Archie, Albert y Candy platicaron durante todo el trayecto. Después de aquel primer encuentro, no habían vuelto a estar juntos. No así. Por eso estaba muy emocionada. Iban a compartir habitación. Finalmente, llegaron al hotel donde se quedarían. Cada uno tenía su propio cuarto. Esto desilusionó a la novia, pero comprendía la situación. Los llevaron a sus cuartos respectivos a dormir.

Ya pasaban las 10 de la mañana en las oficinas de James Inc., se encontraban el par de caballeros para cerrar el negocio. La secretaria los llevó a la oficina. Victoria estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba.

Señora James. Un gusto verla otra vez. – Archie intervino.

Hola, Archie. Un gusto verte de nuevo. Por favor, dime Victoria.

Victoria.

Señora James. – Dijo Albert.

¿Cómo? – Respondió Victoria muy extrañada. - ¿Te pasa algo?

George me dio instrucciones precisas de no olvidarlo.

¿George? ¿Ahora tomas órdenes de él?

No, para nada. – Le dio la vuelta al escritorio, se reclinó y dio un beso en la frente a su amiga. Regresó a sentarse a la par de Archie. – Victoria.

¡Ah! Eso es mejor. – Continuó. - Acá tengo el contrato. Ya está listo, pero es mejor que lo lean antes de firmar. Yo ya lo hice. No tengo comentarios. – Les puso el contrato en el escritorio de dónde Albert lo tomó. Se levantó para leerlo. Se dio la vuelta a la pared.

¡Mami! ¡Mami! – Entraron gritando y corriendo un par de chiquillos.

Mis amores. – Los abrazó con toda el alma.

Archie miraba esta cariñosa escena. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Esos niños tenían una apariencia muy particular. – Pelo rubio, ojos azules… - Se les quedaba viendo con detenimiento.

Te presento a mis hijos, Archie. Ellos son Edward y Harry.

¡Son gemelos!

Sí lo son. – Dirigiéndose a los niños indicó el saludo. - Amores, saluden a Archie.

Hola.

Hola. – Se escondieron detrás de la silla de su mamá.

Hola, niños. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Ya vino el chofer con todo y los primos. ¿Están listos para irse a la casa de los abuelos?

Sí, ya estamos. Los maletines están en el carro. – Dijo Edward.

Bueno, espero que se porten bien. Disfruten el descanso. Cualquier cosa me llaman.

Archie, toma. Léelo. – Habló Albert. Albert se volvió de leer el contrato. Se lo dio a Archie. Al levantar la vista, vio a los niños.

Gracias, Albert. – Se puso a leer el documento.

Willy, te presento a mis hijos. Edward y Harry. Niños, él es Willy. Salúdenlo.

Hola. – Los dos al mismo tiempo.

Señora James. – Entró la secretaria. - Los están esperando abajo.

Bueno, mis amores. Cuídense. – Les dio un abrazo muy cariñoso.

Adiós, mami.

Adiós, mami.

Adiós, mis amores. – Sonriendo. – Los voy a extrañar.

Albert también se quedó extrañado por los niños. Se miraban más grandes de lo que él calculaba. – Los niños parecen tener como 7 años. Pero ellos se casaron hace más o menos 6. Talvez son niños grandotes. – Pensó extrañado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

Tus hijos son muy lindos.

Gracias, Willy. Lo son.

¿Vas a estar sola esta semana?

Sí. Adoro a mis hijos, pero a veces es sabroso pasar un tiempo sola. Hablar con adultos es una maravilla.

Me imagino.

Creo que todo está bien. Firmemos. – Ratificó Archie.

Bien.

Firmaron el contrato. Ya finalizado el negocio, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas. Para mientras, afuera llegaba una dama a buscar al par de caballeros.

Buenos días. Me llamo Candice White Andley. ¿Sabe si Albert está adentro?

Sí. Si me permite un momento, le avisaré que usted está aquí. Tome asiento. - Se levantó. Entró a la oficina.

Adentro de la oficina.

Señora James, la Señorita Andley está afuera buscando al Señor Andley.

¿Sí? - Dijo muy sorprendida con la mirada puesta en Albert. – Deme dos minutos y la deja entrar.

Sí, Señora. Permiso. – Cerró la puerta.

¿Cómo está eso de que Candy está acá? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

No creí necesario decirlo. – Es rostro de Albert era muy diciente.

Ella no… - Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos. - Le dijiste… Le dijiste cuando… - Dejó de hablar. Conocía muy bien a su amigo. Se abrió la puerta. - ¡Candy! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! – Se levantó de su silla. Se acercaron para darse un abrazo fraternal. – Pasa adelante. Bienvenida a mi oficina.

¡Me alegra verte!

Siéntate.

Gracias.

Bueno. – Dijo Victoria. - ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán acá?

Una semana. – Se escuchó la respuesta con una voz ronca. – Invité a Candy para venir a pasear.

¡Qué bien! ¿Te quedarás también tú, Archie?

Sí, me quedaré.

¿Tienen algo planeado para mañana?

No tenemos nada. Bueno… eso creo… ¿Albert?

Depende de lo que Candy quiera.

¿Yo?

Sí.

Ya sé que harán mañana. – Victoria señaló. – Vendrán a mi casa a comer. Tengo una invitada especial. Creo que te gustará conocerla, Archie. ¿Les parece?

¡Sí! – Exclamó Candy con gran entusiasmo.

Me encanta que te guste la idea. Los espero mañana en mi casa al medio día. La pasaremos muy bien. Candy, después de esta cita, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Quiero ir de compras, pero no sé a dónde. ¿Me podrías sugerir algo?

Definitivamente. Lo que haremos es dejar a este par de caballeros entretenerse solos y nos iremos tú y yo de compras. Conozco unos lugares maravillosos.

Excelente. Me parece bien. – Se voltea a ver a Albert. - ¿Te molestaría?

Archie, vamos a tomarnos una tarde libre de damas. - Como si estuviera ofendido.

¿Te molestaste?

Jajajajaja… Por supuesto que no. Vayan.

¿Qué les parece si las acompañamos? – Preguntó Archie.

Es mejor si no lo hacemos. Ellas querrán ir a muchos lugares y lo único que haríamos sería llevar paquetes y aburrirnos.

No te equivocas, Willy. – Voltea a ver a Candy. - ¿Nos vamos de una vez?

Vámonos.

Se levantaron todos. Al dirigirse a la puerta Victoria le habla bajito a Albert.

Me metiste en problemas por contarle lo nuestro.

Le hablé de ti, pero te juro que no le dije tu nombre.

Pero ella sabe. No seas ingenuo.

…

Además, ya me imagino lo que ya hiciste con ella…

¡Cómo crees!

No lo creo, lo sé. No me mientas. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Salieron todos de la oficina. Ahora, Albert ya iba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar entre ellas.

Vamos, Candy. Podemos ir cualquier tienda. ¿Hay algo que se te antoje?

Veamos. No lo sé.

Piensa bien. ¿Qué quieres comprar?

Quiero comprar ropa bonita.

Tendrás que ser más específica. Pensé que nos teníamos confianza.

Nos la tenemos.

¿Entonces?

Quiero ropa bonita, que le guste…

No digas más. Sé a dónde ir. Son los vestidos más exquisitos de toda la ciudad.

Se trasladaron a una tienda exclusiva. Encontraron de todo tipo de prendas. Con la ayuda de Victoria, Candy compró varios vestidos que le quedaban muy bonitos. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante frente a un parque. Se sentaron. Pidieron las bebidas. Durante la comida conversaban sobre los lugares turísticos; a dónde hay que ir.

Victoria. Gracias por llevarme a esa tienda.

Espera, iremos a otra tan bonita o más que esa.

Quiero hacerte unas preguntas… - Habló Candy.

Pregunta.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras…?

No era mi lugar decírtelo. Cuando me preguntaste, te referías a Willy.

Te entiendo, pero…

Mira. Lo que sucedió entre él y yo pasó hace mucho tiempo. Ya no vale la pena recordarlo. Lo importante es que ahora están juntos él y tú.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo Albert?

No me lo tenía que decir. Lo conozco bien. Por otro lado, recuerdo bien la conversación que tuvimos el día que nos conocimos. Así me sentía yo cuando mi esposo me estaba cortejando.

Sí… lo recuerdo yo también.

Espero que no te sientas mal o, más bien, incómoda conmigo.

Ya no.

¿Por qué te sentías así?

Cuando Albert me dijo que veníamos a Nueva York, me puse nerviosa. Verás… Él me habló de ti. Dijo cosas muy lindas. Por eso me sentí amenazada.

¡Tanto así!

Sí. No sabía que esperar. A esto, le agrego que no me dijo que tú eras la dueña de James Inc.

James es el apellido de mi marido. James Inc. es la compañía que tengo que manejar ahora que murió.

Imagínate mi sorpresa verte cuando entré a tu oficina.

Me imagino. Lo siento. Si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera dicho a Willy que te trajera con él. Hubieras conocido a mis hijos.

¿Tus hijos?

Sí. Ellos se fueron hoy a la casa de mis papás. Lo pasan muy alegre con sus primos.

¡Qué lindo! Lástima que no los conocí. Tal vez la próxima vez. – Se rieron las dos. - Obviamente, recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos. - Tomó otros segundos, recolectar las agallas para preguntar. - ¿Me puedes ayudar con comprar algunas cosas para él?

Claro. Te ayudo con mucho gusto. ¿Cómo qué te gustaría?

Me gustaría algo para que él vea, pero…

¿Te lo pongas tú?

Pues sí… - Dijo avergonzando a las dos.

Jajajajajaja…

Jajajajajajaja…

Se dirigieron a uno de esos almacenes especializados en atuendos atractivos. Encontraron prendas muy interesantes. Los encajes eran franceses, seda, algodón, lino y brocados… tantas opciones para seleccionar. Escogieron prendas de última moda, cómodos y que lograran el objetivo que quería la novia de Willy.

Victoria también encontró algunas cosas que le llamaron la atención. Las compró.

¿Por qué compraste la ropa si ya no tienes esposo?

¿Huh?

Perdón. No quise ser tan burda.

Tranquila. Cuando tengas tiempo de estar casada, te darás cuenta de la influencia que tiene esta ropa. En mi caso, ya he llegado a acostumbrarme.

Ya veo. ¿Te parece cómoda?

Sí…

Aunque lo que escogí es cómodo, no creo que yo me acostumbre.

Ya verás…

Jajajajajaja…

Jajajajajajaja…

En otro lado de la ciudad, Albert y Archie estaban sentados en un café. El primero pensaba en todas las diferentes conversaciones que podían tener ese par de mujeres. - ¿Hablarán de mí? No creo. ¿Qué hablarán? Espero que sea una conversación civilizada. Conociendo a Candy, aunque ya se controla más, puede reaccionar un poco violenta. Victoria es una dama. Ella sabrá controlarse. Pero es muy apasionada, si mal no recuerdo. ¿Será posible que se vuelvan amigas? No. Estoy de por medio. No serán amigas. ¡Por favor! No quiero malas noticias… - Seguía pensando.

Albert, ¿qué te pasa? Tienes una cara…

Sólo esta tengo…

Te miras preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?

Tengo que dejar que las cosas se resuelvan solas. Involucrarme sería un gran error.

Explícate. ¿Estás nervioso porque Victoria y Candy están juntas?

Sinceramente, sí.

No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ellas ya se conocían. Eso me dijiste.

Sí… sí…

Pero…

Pero… y ¿si no se llevan bien?

¿En qué te puede afectar eso? Victoria es una buena amiga del colegio y Candy es otra buena amiga.

S… sí… - Tartamudeó Albert. - Tienes razón, no pasará nada. Ellas se llevarán bien. Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Annie?

Bien, van bien. Lo pasamos muy agradable. – Se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas.

Jajajajajaja… ¡Te avergonzaste, picarón!

Soy un caballero y no diré nada.

Con eso dijiste todo, Archie. Jajajajaja…

Cuidado con seguir molestándome…

O…

O te seguiré preguntando por qué estás preocupado por lo que puede pasar o no con ellas.

Está bien. Ya no diré nada.

Pasaron las horas. Victoria llevó a Candy al hotel donde estaba hospedada.

Gracias por este excelente día de compras.

De nada. Te veré mañana. Recuerda, al medio día.

Candy entraba al hotel con muchas cajas. Albert corrió a ayudarla.

Compraste muchas cosas. ¿Compraste algo para mí?

Mmm…

Entonces…

Mmm…

Dime.

Sí. Compré unas cosas para ti, unas para Archie y Annie y otras muchas para mí. Victoria me llevó a unas tiendas magníficas. Eran maravillosas. Encontramos muchas cosillas por ahí.

¿La pasaron bien?

De maravilla. Es una persona encantadora. La pasamos muy bien. Platicamos mucho.

¿Hablaron de algo en especial? – No resistía la curiosidad.

De todo un poco. Me recordó el almuerzo de mañana.

Sí, al medio día.

Subieron las escaleras. Entraron en la habitación. Albert bajó las cajas.

Bueno… ¿qué me compraste?

Si esperas un momento te enseñaré. - Se dirigió a la ventana. Cerró las cortinas.

Dime de una vez…

Espera…

Caminaba hacia donde estaba Albert muy despacio. Se iba desabrochando el vestido que llevaba. Al terminar, dejó caer su vestido. Él no hablaba. ¡Qué sensualidad la de la chica para mostrarle su regalo! Se sienta en una silla y se cruza la pierna.

¿Te gusta? Este es solo uno de tus regalos.

Me fascina…

¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto o te quedarás ahí parado sin decir o hacer nada?

Ahora es tu turno de esperar. – Caminaba hacia ella desabotonando su camisa. De repente tocaron a la puerta. - ¿Quién es?

Soy Archie. - Dijo desde afuera.

Espera un momento por favor. – Grita Candy muy agitada. Se levanta de la silla y corre a la cama para aparentar estar acostada. Albert se abotonaba la camisa lo más rápido posible.

¿Puedo entrar?

Sí, entra.

Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día, Candy?

Muy bien. ¿Ves esa caja? Es para ti.

Gracias. - Se dirigió hacia el buró. Tomó la caja y la abrió. - ¡Qué lindos! Muchas gracias. Me encantan estas mancuernillas. A lo que vine. ¿A qué hora nos iremos a la casa de Victoria?

Nos iremos a las 11:30. Así nos dará tiempo de llegar. – Contestó Albert.

Vamos, Albert. Por lo que veo, Candy ya se acostó. Hagamos lo mismo. Es tarde.

Ahora voy. – Volteó a ver a Candy. – Me voy, pequeña. Dulces sueños.

Buenas noches, chicos. – Triste miraba como se retiraba Albert de su cuarto.


	3. El almuerzo

Capítulo 3

El almuerzo

Una habitación preciosa con mucha luz; en medio, una mesa bien arreglada. Grandes arreglos de flores se exhibían en cada esquina. El salón de la par también estaba adornado con floreros inmensos. Más bien parecía un jardín. Así le gustaba a Victoria. Un jardín dentro de casa. Todo estaba listo para que llegaran los invitados.

En el hotel, los jóvenes bajaban por el graderío principal. En el lobby esperaban por la dama que los acompañaría. Minutos más tarde, bajó arrastrando la cola del hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto debajo del abrigo porque se le miraba desde los hombros hasta ese escote un poco bajo. Ella se sentía un poco incómoda llevándolo, pero le prometió a su nueva amiga que lo llevaría. Los caballeros la vieron a lo lejos… Petrificados, tal cuales fueran estatuas de sal.

Te ves resplandeciente, Candy. – Archie dijo. - ¿No opinas lo mismo que yo, Albert?

S… Sí… - Dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa. - Te ves espléndida. Me has dejado sin palabras.

Gracias. – Decía temerosamente. – Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos. – También pensaba. – Eso que no han visto bien el vestido.

Ya en la casa de Victoria, ella los esperaba.

Mis queridos amigos, bienvenidos a mi casa.

Gracias, Victoria.

Pasen. Adelante. – Los invitó. Ya adentro. - Siéntense.

Afuera venía la invitada especial, amiga desde hace varios años de la anfitriona. Su hijo la traía. Él reconoció las caras de los otros invitados. Así decidió entrar.

Mejor me quedo contigo, mamá.

¿Estás seguro? Una vez entras, no sales hasta que lo haga yo. Nos conoces bien.

No te preocupes. Aguantaré lo que sea. Sé a qué me estoy metiendo.

Me parece extraño que estés de ánimo. Solo ha sido hace una semana.

La vida sigue; seguiré entonces. Vamos.

Adentro de la casa, Candy le pedía un favor a Victoria.

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Claro. Dime.

¿Dónde puedo acomodarme el vestido? No me siento muy bien con el.

¡Qué! Se te ve precioso. Estoy segura que causarás una gran impresión.

No estoy segura de quitarme el abrigo.

Caballeros, iremos a empolvarnos la nariz un momento. Siéntanse en su casa. – Se volteó para subir las escaleras con su visita. - Vamos te ayudo.

Llegaron a la habitación. Candy se quitó el abrigo y dejó ver el escote. Finalmente, fue persuadida de bajar sin el abrigo. Para mientras, entraban a la casa la otra invitada y su hijo.

Buenos días a todos. – Dijo una dama.

Buenos días. – Contestó Albert. Se volteó y la vio. – ¡Eleanor Baker!

¡Eleanor Baker! – Exclamó Archie al voltear a ver también. – Y… Terry…

¡Terry! – Albert estaba sorprendido.

Buenos días. – Habló Terry. Se acercó a Archie para darle la mano. - Cornwell, ¿cómo has estado? Es un gusto verte.

Igualmente. Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.

Desde hace mucho. - Se dirige a Albert. - Querido Albert, ¡qué gusto verte! No me imaginé que te volvería a ver.

Yo tampoco. - En este momento sintió una gran escalofrío. Se encontraba frente a frente con el hombre que había lastimado a su amada no hacía mucho tiempo. Pensaba. - ¿Será que Candy ya lo olvidó? ¿Qué tal si no lo ha olvidado? Verlo de nuevo puede no ser conveniente. No puedo hacer nada. Nadie sabe de nuestra relación. Tendré cuidado para no hacerme obvio.

Hijo, ¿tú los conoces?

Sí, mamá. Ven. Te los presento. - Llevó a su madre con Albert y Archie. – Te presento a Albert Andley y a Archie Cornwell. Nos conocimos cuando estudiaba en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres.

Es un gusto conocerlos.

El gusto es mío. - Respondió Archie rápidamente. Le tomó la mano y la besó. Después, Albert hizo lo mismo.

Escucharon un ruido que venía desde el segundo piso. Voltearon a ver. Candy y Victoria bajaban las gradas. Los tres caballeros miraban con detenimiento a las damas bajar en esos vestidos tan provocativos. La novia no dejaba de ver a su pareja. Le fascinó verlo ido. Corrió la vista a ver a Archie quien también estaba sin decir palabra. Por último, vio al otro hombre. Era Terry. Quedó incrédula ante la visión de aquel hombre que había dejado en una escalera de un hospital un día de nieve. Su traje negro le enfatizaba el color gris de sus ojos.

La anfitriona, parada a la par de su huésped, sintió una extraña sensación. Observaba toda la situación. Se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Todos se conocían; ella era el amor del cual Terry siempre hablaba; los celos brotaban de Albert; y Archie mostró su amor secreto. Eleanor no se quedaba atrás. Ella también se dio cuenta de esto.

¡Candy! – Exclamó Terry.

¡Terry! - Contestó Candy.

Las dos damas terminaron de bajar las gradas. Victoria trató de aparentar normalidad, pero era casi imposible. Ella también batallaba con sus sentimientos. Fue entonces que Eleanor se acercó a Candy.

Candy, es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

Sí. En realidad el gusto es mío, señora.

Eleanor, por favor. Tú me devolviste a mi hijo. No me trates como una extraña.

Sí. – Asentó la cabeza.

Victoria, ¿recuerdas que te conté cómo recuperé a mi hijo?

Sí, lo recuerdo bien. - Contesta. - ¿Ella es?

Sí.

El mundo es muy pequeño. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tú fuiste quien ayudó a esta señora a recuperar a su hijo? – Le dice a Candy mientras señala a Eleanor.

Candy, entremos a la sala para platicar un rato. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado desde que nos vimos. – La toma por el brazo y las dos juntas caminan hacia la sala.

Los tres caballeros siguieron a las damas. Se sentaron. Las escuchaban en silencio. Ninguno de los tres emanaba palabra. El ambiente se sentía muy pesado. La conversación pasaba por momentos de silencio por parte de todos. Sentados a la mesa redonda del patio. Para la poca suerte de Candy, ella quedó sentada entre Terry y Albert. Por un lado, la causa de su desgracia y, por el otro, la segunda oportunidad ante la felicidad. A quien no le gustó el arreglo fue a Albert. No le parecía que ella estuviera tan cerca de Terry. Los celos lo estaban matando. Al pasar el tiempo, Candy contó la verdadera historia de Albert con lujo de detalles. Terry estaba impresionado con la noticia. La conversación siguió su camino.

Victoria, ¿cómo va el proyecto de caridad que estás planificando?

Muy bien, Eleanor. Es cansado, pero vale la pena. Fui a una de las casas-hogar que serán beneficiadas. ¡No te imaginas las caritas de esos angelitos!

¿Irán a ver el salón dónde se llevará a cabo?

Sí. - Dijo Terry.

No. – Dijo Victoria al mismo tiempo.

¡No! ¿Por qué no? Llevó tiempo organizarlo. – Respondió ofendido.

Confío en ti.

No lo dudo. – Le tomó la mano. – Era el viaje para…

¿Para…? – Sonríe tranquilamente.

Nosotros… - Sonríe dulcemente. Cosa que no era común en el joven rebelde.

Los demás notaron la reacción de Terry. Esto los confundió. ¿Qué podían tener en común Terry y Victoria? Ante la mirada insistente de Terry, Victoria terminó accediendo al viaje.

Está bien… está bien… Iré. Pasas mañana a las 9 de la mañana por mí. ¿Te parece?

A esa hora quedamos. - Le suelta la mano y sigue comiendo.

Si el lugar es como lo describiste, no habrá ningún problema. El espacio será suficiente para todos los eventos. Además, será un fin de semana de descanso para todos los contribuyentes.

¿De qué hablan? – Se atrevió hablar Albert. Sentía celos de Terry; no sabía si era por Candy o por Victoria.

Dentro de quince días se llevará a cabo un evento de caridad que durará un fin de semana. Las personas llegarán a un hotel recreativo. Concursos, premios, actividades y obras de teatro se presentarán. Lo recaudado será destinado a las obras de caridad. - Continúa. – Es una lástima que ustedes no estarán. Será un gran evento.

¿Va estar usted en ese evento, Eleanor? - Pregunta Archie.

Por supuesto. Uno de los organizadores es mi hijo. No puedo faltar.

Gracias, mamá.

De nada, hijo. Siempre cuentas con mi apoyo.

Entonces haré lo posible por venir. - Acertó Archie.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, se fueron a tomar el café a la sala. Ahora platicaban con más tranquilidad. Llegó la hora para que Eleanor y Terry se despidieran de todos.

Ha sido un placer conocerlos. Espero verte en el evento, Archie. – Habló Eleanor.

Claro, haré todo lo posible. - Afirmó Archie. – El gusto fue todo mío. No lo dude.

Adiós, amigos. Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo. – Terry tomó la mano de Candy y la besó. A Albert se le notaba la furia en su rostro.

Salieron por la puerta principal. Archie seguía en la puerta despidiéndose de Eleanor. Entonces, Albert dijo que ellos también se irían. Se levantaron de sus asientos. Candy subió por su abrigo. En ese momento, Victoria aprovechó para hablar con su amigo.

Discúlpame. No sabía nada de esto.

No te preocupes. Yo tampoco me imaginaba que algo así sucedería.

Mira. – Victoria habló bajito. - Cuando llegues al hotel, toma a Candy y le haces el amor.

¡Qué dices!

No te hagas el ingenuo que ese papel no te sirve. Yo, sobre todas las personas, te conozco bien. Hazle el amor si no quieres perderla.

No sé a qué te refieres.

Otra vez con la ingenuidad. ¿Viste cómo se miraban?

Sí… ¿No estarás celosa?

¿Celosa? Dirás celoso, tú. Si te descuidas, te quedas sin ella.

¿Por qué lo dices? Mientras él esté con Susana Marlow, Candy nunca le hará caso.

¡No puede ser! ¿A caso no sabes que ella murió la semana pasada?

No lo sabía.

Cuando él habló sobre el viaje y dijo que era para nosotros, hablaba sobre la viudez.

Cuéntame todo.

Se casó hace un año con Susana por puro compromiso. Ese matrimonio fue un desastre desde antes. Él nunca pudo olvidar a una mujer de su pasado. Los dos vivían frustrados atrapados en ese infierno. Llegó el punto en el que lo chantajeó para que estuviera con ella… tú me entiendes.

Sí…

Resultó embarazada. Ya tenía unos seis de embarazo cuando se le complicaron las cosas. Fue todo tan rápido.

Entonces…

Entonces, para no hacértela larga, ella y el bebé murieron. La enterramos la semana pasada.

¡Cómo es eso posible! Por eso vestía de negro. ¡Pobre!

Si ella no sabe nada, tienes que aprovechar. En el momento en que se entere, ¿qué pasará?

No sé. ¿Qué hago?

Hay otra opción.

¿Cuál?

Haz de conocimiento general que Candy es tu novia.

Candy bajó por las escaleras. Se despidieron y se fueron.

Los tres volvieron al hotel sin percatarse que los iban siguiendo. Subieron las escaleras principales. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Buenas noches, Archie.

Buenas noches, Candy. Albert, te veo mañana.

Buenas noches. Candy, espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

Está bien. Acompáñame.

Archie entró a su habitación. Albert y Candy entraron a la de ella. Desde abajo, un caballero vestido de negro vio lo que sucedía. El deseo de buscarla se había encendido desde el momento que la vio bajar las escaleras con ese vestido tan provocativo. Se preguntó. - ¿Qué querrá Albert? Entró a su cuarto. Tendré que esperar a que salga. Me sentaré acá.

Adentro de la habitación del hotel, los novios no se intercambiaban palabras.

¿Qué te pasa, Albert?

Me pasan muchas cosas. - Dijo algo enojado. - ¡Mira tu vestido! Es muy escotado, dejas ver casi de todo. ¿Qué habrá pensado Archie? ¿Eleanor? Y… Terry…

Lo que piensan ellos no me importa. ¿No te gustó el vestido? – Contestó enojada. - Este lo compré para ti, pero si no te gusta… - Se empezó a quitar el vestido. Albert la miraba con una mirada dura. – Entonces… no te gustó… - La picardía se le notaba en su sonrisa.

No, no es eso. Me encantó el vestido. Te ves increíble. Ese color te queda precioso y la imaginación me llevó…

Ajá… - Al fin quedó frente a él, sin haberse dejado caer el vestido. Levantó su rostro para rozar los labios de él. – Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

Lo estoy. Terry estaba ahí. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él?

Esos no importan.

Importan mucho.

No, no importan. Los importantes son mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¿No me ves? ¿No lo sientes? - Lo veía con una mirada mezclada de dulzura y deseo.

¿Estás segura de lo que sientes?

¡Cómo me puedes preguntar eso!

Porque las cosas son diferentes. Él es…

…nada. Somos tú y yo.

¿Si fuera soltero?

¿Cómo?

Sí, ¿qué pasaría si fuera soltero?

¡Qué tontería! Eso no es así. Él está casado con Susana Marlow. Salió en todos los periódicos.

Si algo hubiera pasado…

Nada… ya no quiero escuchar nada. – Le exigió. – Abrázame.

Albert la abraza. Ella sube la mirada y le sonríe. Él la besa tiernamente. Así se quedaron un buen rato.

Candy, mejor me voy. No quiero aprovecharme.

No, quédate. No te estás aprovechando.

No sé. Estoy confundido.

Yo estoy muy clara con mis sentimientos.

No lo creo… - Decía Albert. Pensaba. - Su condición ha cambiado. Ahora es viudo. Si te enteras, ¿cambiarán las cosas? No puedo hacer nada. Sería aprovecharme con la información que tengo y ella no. - La besó y se fue.

No te entiendo. ¡No te vayas! – Dijo Candy por último.

Unos minutos más tarde tocan a la puerta.

¡Albert! Yo sabía que regresarías. – Exclama Candy al abrir la puerta. - ¡Terry!

Hola, Candy. ¿Puedo entrar?

En el bar se encontraba Albert. No podía creer que Terry apareciera otra vez. Más aún, se ha convertido en viudo; libre de ataduras. Ya no está Susana para detenerlo. Los sucesos de su vida pueden cambiar en el instante en que Candy se entere de todo esto. Lo verá con compasión. Terry puede aprovecharse de esto para conquistarla de nuevo. Quería ir a buscarla, entrar en su habitación y despertar a la mujer dentro de la dama otra vez. Para ahogar su angustia, se tomó unos cuantos whiskeys. Así se levantó, pidió el automóvil.

Adentro de la casa, se escuchaban los golpes que le daban a la puerta que despertaron a todos. El mayordomo, el Señor Wilson, respondió al llamado.

¡Señor Andley! ¿Qué se le ofrece a esta hora?

¡Victoria! – Gritaba. - ¡Victoria, baja en este instante!

La Señora James está dormida. Por favor, retírese.

¡Victoria! Ven; habla conmigo. Si no vienes, subiré.

Señor Andley, por favor.

Llámela rápidamente si no quiere que suba por ella.

Pase adelante, siéntese. Ahora la llamo.

Victoria miraba la escena desde un lugar aparado en el segundo piso. Estaba muy sorprendida ante la insistencia. Por eso, decidió recibir a su amigo.

No tienes que gritarme, ¿sabes?

Tengo que hablar contigo. - Se levantó de la silla para después acercarse a ella.

Está bien. Tranquilo. – Dijo la anfitriona. Se dio cuenta que los empleados estaban alarmados, murmurando. Se volteó hacia ellos para contarles una historia. - Les presento al Señor William Andley; compañero de clase en el colegio y el hombre que me presentó a mi esposo. – Con esta aclaración, todos se calmaron. - No se preocupen. Atenderé a mi amigo de la infancia. Todo está bien.

Todos los presentes se retiraron en ese momento, excepto el Señor Wilson, quien se acercó a Victoria.

Señora, él está borracho. ¿Está segura que quiere que me vaya?

No se preocupe. Yo puedo manejarlo. No es la primera vez que lo veo así. Es más, mi esposo y él se pusieron su primera borrachera juntos. En todo caso, lo dejo dormir en el cuarto de alguno de mis hijos o el de visitas. Pero necesito que me haga un favor. Le daré las llaves del carro para que lo entre al garaje.

Muy bien, Señora James.

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Se quedaron solos en la sala. Victoria ya estaba preocupada puesto que su amigo se miraba turbado. Lo llevó al sofá. Se sentó a la par de él.

¿Qué tienes, Willy? No te he visto así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dame algo de tomar. Un whiskey o algo.

Ahora te lo traigo. - Se levantó a preparar un whiskey en las rocas. Se lo llevó. - Háblame.

Estoy confundido. La noticia de Terry me dejó helado.

¿Qué pasó en el hotel?

Fui al cuarto de Candy. Me dijo que ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

¿Entonces, qué te preocupa? Ella te quiere.

No sé. ¿Qué pasa si no lo ha olvidado?

En vez de estar aquí conmigo, deberías estar con ella averiguando la respuesta a tu pregunta. Sería mejor que tú mismo le cuentes.

¿Tú crees?

Sí.

No sé. – Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la boca de ella y la besó. Fue el primer beso que se daban desde los tiempos del colegio.

¡Qué haces, Willy! - Se separó rápidamente.

No te resistí. Desde que recordé nuestra primera noche, no he podido dejar de pensar en…

No lo digas. Eso ya no vale la pena…

¿No? – Se acerca nuevamente para besarla. - ¿Segura? - La vuelve a besar. Ella, no aguantó más, le respondió.

No… por favor… te lo ruego… - Sin poder detenerse.

Recuerdo estos labios… - Mientras la besaba en los labios. - …este cuello… - Mientras la besaba en el cuello. - …estos… duros… deliciosos…

Mmmm… - Le acariciaba el pelo con sus manos.

¡Qué rico! Me hacía tanta falta… - Bajaba su boca cada vez más. Cuando llegó a tocar la feminidad de ella exclamó. – Recuerdo esto… ¡Es impresionante!

¿Qué?

Lo sigues teniendo muy firme. ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Dijo él.

Ante este comentario, ella se separó rápidamente. Ese comentario la regresó al presente.

Willy, ven. – Le extendió la mano.

Con gusto… contigo… hasta el fin del mundo…

Él alcanzó la mano. Se levantó y caminó detrás de ella. Subieron las gradas. Se dirigieron a una puerta. Entraron a la habitación. Victoria lo empujó a la cama.

Willy, duerme. Te veo mañana.

¡Qué! Quédate, no me rechaces. Recordemos nuestros días en el colegio; antes de que Arthur te robara.

No pienso hablar de eso. Buenas noches. - Fueron las últimas palabras antes de salir.

* * *

Monapecosa y themis78, gracias por sus comentarios. Ya veremos qué sucede. Espero les guste tanto como a mi amiga Rocío.


	4. La excursión

Capítulo 4

La excursión

¡Estás lista!

¿Por qué te extraña? Siempre he sido muy puntual.

Lo sé. Te estaba molestando.

Jajajajaja…

Vamos. El viaje será algo largo.

Bien.

El trayecto, después de salir de la ciudad, era espléndido. El aire estaba delicioso, fresco; el sol resplandecía; las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento. Excelente día para viajar a unas horas de la ciudad.

El hotel recreativo pertenecía a un viejo amigo de la familia Brown. Victoria y el dueño se conocían desde el colegio. Habían sido compañeros de clase. Aunque no en aquella época no se hablaron mucho, tenían una relación cordial de amistad. Al arribar, los viajeros se encontraron con una comitiva de bienvenida liderada por Carry Lewis.

¡Victoria! – Gritó Lewis. - ¡Me alegra tenerte de huésped en mi humilde hotelito!

Humilde hotelito… - Respondío Victoria. - Siempre tan modesto, Carry. Ahora, dame un abrazo.

Verás que te gustará para lo que tienes pensado. Terry Grandchester me comentó todo lo que querían hacer y, por supuesto que por ti, Señorita Brown, lo que sea.

Eres un adulador.

No lo soy. Es cierto. Tus obras y tus hazañas las conozco bien. – Se volteó a ver al conductor del auto. – Tú debes ser Terry. Bienvenido. Tenemos todo arreglado. Vengan conmigo. Los llevaré a la suite que les reservé. Es la más grande. Tiene dos habitaciones y un salón en común a dónde se les llevará todo lo que necesiten. Han de estar cansados.

Los empleados tomaron el equipaje de los visitantes. Rápidamente, llevaron todo a la suite. Por otro lado, iban caminando los tres viendo todo el lugar con cuidado. Carry describía cada lugar y qué actividad se llevaría a cabo en cada uno. Pasaron por el gran jardín en dónde habrían payasos y juegos para los pequeños. Del otro lado estaba el salón de baile para los concursos, el bingo y el baile. No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba el edificio de habitaciones para todos los que participarían en este evento. Todo estaba arreglado. Desde lejos se veía cómo asentían con la cabeza y una que otra sonrisa en aprobación de las sugerencias que se les presentaban.

Parece que ya lo tienes bien organizado, Carry. ¿Te puedo hablar así? – Intervino Terry.

Claro, perdóname que no me presenté como debe ser. – Continuó. – Todo está listo. Las instrucciones que me mandaron eran muy claras. Mientras más específicas sean, mejor. Todas las sugerencias que les estoy presentando se basan en ellas; más bien en la interpretación que les dimos. Espero que esté todo a su satisfacción.

Estoy de acuerdo con Terry. Todo está bien. Dejo todo en tus manos. No tengo nada más que decir.

Todo estará listo. Solo se tendrán que presentar. – Siguió diciendo. Se detuvo frente a una construcción un poco lejos de la parte principal del hotel. - Acá estamos. Este es el lugar. Es más privado. – Se recuesta en el hombro de Victoria para murmurar. – Recuerdo que es lo que te gusta.

La memoria no te falla, amigo del alma. – Respondió Victoria con una sonrisa. Terry se limitó a ver el gesto no muy contento.

Pasen adelante. Espero les guste. – El hotelero les señaló la entrada a la sala común. - Claro que cada uno tiene su propia entrada también. - Ya adentro los tres. - Por acá está el área de la sala… comedor… el teléfono está allá. Si quieren algo, lo piden y se los traemos inmediatamente.

Me encanta el lugar… creo que no me cansaré de decirlo. Has hecho un lindo trabajo. Se nota que te gusta mucho. – Victoria comentó.

Ya están sus pertenencias en sus respectivos cuartos. – Mientras caminaba hacia la cortina. La abrió. - ¿Qué te parece la vista? ¿No se te parece a las del colegio?

Sí…

¡Vaya que sí! – Se acercó Terry a la ventana.

Te explico, Carry. Él también fue al mismo colegio.

Ya veo. ¡Uy! – Miraba el reloj. - Me tengo que ir. Estoy organizando un evento para esta noche. Les mandaré la cena y el desayuno. Para mientras, están en su casa. Revisen todo, hagan una lista de lo que hay que cambiar…

No creo que sea necesario. Todo lo has organizado bien. – Victoria estaba satisfecha.

Gracias. Adiós.

Cada uno entró a su habitación. Era un lugar muy lindo. Lámparas preciosas, todo alfombrado, chimenea para las noches de frío, camas grandes y suaves… En fin, un oasis de lujo. Terry salió de su cuarto hacia la sala común. Desde ahí le habla a Victoria.

¿Quieres ir a pasear?

Sí. Vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

Con este día tan bello, vamos a dar una vuelta por el sendero del bosque. Me dijeron que el lugar es bellísimo. Parece que hay un río.

¿De verdad? Vamos.

Salieron de la suite. Terry tomó una ruta entre los árboles. Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a la vereda de un río. Los árboles brindaban una cobija de frescura con sus ramas. Ambos respiraban aire fresco y claro. Las inhalaciones oxigenaban la sangre provocando relajación. Frente al río, Victoria se quedó sin palabras.

Ven. Lo pedí para nosotros.

¿Aquí tomaremos el almuerzo?

Exactamente. Siéntate.

Es hermoso. Gracias.

Era una mesa pequeña con todo colocado a la perfección. Dos personas los acompañaban para servir la comida. No muy lejos, la comida esperaba sobre llamas. Las pequeñas sillas hacían juego con la mesa. Sobre la mesa se encontraban papel y pluma para escribir.

¿Para qué es esto?

Para que le escribas una carta de despedida a tu esposo. Después la dejaremos ir en el río como un símbolo. – Le decía viéndola a los ojos.

N... – Sin poder decir nada, las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la viuda.

No digas nada. Sé cómo te sientes.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto?

Te dije que te ayudaría de algún modo. Hace meses que te veo muy triste. No me gusta verte así. – Aclaró la voz. – Cuando quedé viudo, yo también entendí lo que pasabas. No es que tuviera una relación tan buena como la que tuviste con Arthur, pero te entiendo.

Terry…

Nos toca decir adiós para seguir adelante. Es cierto que somos viudos, pero somos jóvenes aún y no podemos permitir actuar como un par de viejos sin alegría. Arthur te amaba; no le hubiera gustado verte así. Y… yo… yo me reuso a envejecer tan rápido. – Le tomó la mano y la besó.

Eres un sensible. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos empleados estaban silenciosos escuchando la conversación entre los amigos. Cuando colocaban todo, pensaban que era para una cita romántica clandestina o algo así; nunca se imaginaron que era para consolar la gran tristeza de perder a sus respectivas parejas. Terminaron por entender las razones por las cuales habían organizado todo esto. Era para darles la oportunidad de seguir adelante. En un momento, se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa compasiva.

Cada uno de los comensales escribió su carta entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Ambos escribieron sus sentimientos, experiencias, recuerdos… cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera con respecto a las circunstancias trágicas que los habían llevado a aquel lugar. Terminada la carta, las metieron en un sobre… las dejaron ir… Se sentaron a la mesa nuevamente para comer con una sensación de renovación de vida.

Gracias por esto. Conmigo siempre eres tan dulce, caballeroso, amable, paciente… – Se secaba las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

De nada. - Un abrazo con toda la dulzura compartieron en ese momento. - A comer…

Está bien… a comer…

Acompañados de una conversación amena, habiendo dejado atrás la tristeza, comieron lo que les habían preparado. Todos los sabores se mezclaban en la boca. Delicioso. Al terminar de comer, caminaron por otro sendero. La tarde pasó rápido. Ya entrada la noche, llegaron de nuevo a la habitación. La cena los esperaba. Cansados, pero hambrientos comieron.

¡Qué lindo día! ¡Gracias!

Deja de agradecerme. Te estás poniendo muy pesada con eso. Ya cambia esa cara. Vuelve a ser la Victoria que conozco. – Dijo un poco enfadado.

Está bien. – Sonrió. - Estoy agotada; entre el viaje y el paseo me cansé. Me voy a dormir. - Se levantó.

Buenas noches. Espero que mañana te despiertes de un mejor humor del que estás ahora. Mañana prométeme que nos divertiremos.

Así será. Buenas noches. – Asintió con la cabeza.

Ella entró a su cuarto. Entró al baño para cambiarse y asearse. Se puso un camisón de algodón blanco que le había regalado su esposo antes de morir. Tenía ganas de dormir cómodamente. En la cama yacía. Recordaba el día tan emocionante que había pasado. Terry lograba sorprenderla siempre. Escuchaba las habladurías de las personas haciendo referencia a acciones nefastas por parte del actor. Que lo habían visto en una discoteca de mala muerte… Que lo habían encontrado en un bar con unas mujeres de esas… Que era excelente actor, pero con un carácter insoportable… Muchos comentarios más. Ella no podía creer que hablaban de la misma persona. Estaba conciente de la mala relación que sostuvo con Susana, pero lo justificaba. Nadie merece ser separado de la persona que ama por un simple capricho. Dejar ir la felicidad no era fácil; esto lo comprendía perfectamente ella. Lo experimentó en cuerpo y alma cuando Albert se fue a América. Ese momento no lo olvidaría jamás. La dejó llorando por él. Le mandó varias cartas que nunca respondió. Después de un tiempo, encontró consuelo en los brazos de Arthur James. Él la levantó del suelo; con su amor, la trajo de nuevo a la vida. Victoria se había convertido en otra persona. No era la misma que la del colegio. Pocas características no cambiaron como la bondad, paciencia, su sonrisa dulce y su capacidad de perdón. Cosas que Arthur adoraba en ella. Él era un caballero en todo sentido. Solo por eso, Victoria lo llegó a amar; aun que no tanto como a su Willy. Ahora, Terry fue quien se propuso a ayudarla a olvidar a Arthur. Poco a poco, lo estaba logrando; el cariño crecía diariamente. Pensando en esto, se durmió.

Unas horas más tarde, ella, acostada de lado, sintió a alguien subir las sábanas acostándose a la par de ella. Sintió cómo unas manos cálidas le acariciaban la espalda. Pretendió estar dormida, como si nada estuviera pasando. Una de esas manos traviesas llegó al abdomen de la señora. Arriba, abajo, en círculo la acariciaba. Llegó a la frontera entre el abdomen y el seno. Siguió subiendo esa mano hasta encontrar el tirante. Con mucha habilidad lo desató. Bajó la mano nuevamente hasta encontrar el suave pezón. El masaje lo puso firme. Así se quedó unos minutos. Ella se volteó para acostarse boca arriba. Esa misma mano alcanzó el otro tirante y lo desató. Bajó la mano otra vez, pero para dar masaje al otro seno. Siguió bajando la caricia. Esta vez estaba cerca de la gloria. Giró fácilmente para quedar frente a frente con el hombre dueño de la mano. Él terminó de bajar el camisón blanco dejándola como había venido al mundo. Ella no abrió los ojos en ningún momento. Se dejó llevar por la sensación. Él no hizo más que tocarla por todo el cuerpo. No se atrevió ni a darle un beso. Se quedaron dormidos.

Él se despertó. No encontró a su acompañante de viaje a su lado. En menos de un segundo, se levantó buscándola por todos lados hasta que escuchó la ducha en el cuarto al lado. Eso lo tranquilizó. Entró al cuarto de la ducha.

Me asustaste.

¡Yo! ¿Cómo?

No estabas cuando me desperté. Te busqué y no te encontré.

Vine a ducharme.

Ya veo.

¿Entonces?

Esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo envuelta en las sábanas. Hoy podrá ser lunes, pero es nuestro día libre. Podemos quedarnos en la cama más tiempo.

¿Para qué?

Para… tu sabes…

¿Qué?

Me vas a hacer decirlo.

Sí. Tú eres una persona franca y directa. Razón por la cual somos amigos.

¿Amigos? – Dijo algo ofendido. - ¿Lo de anoche fue de amigos?

No fue ni de amigos, ni de nada…

¿Te dejas tocar por cualquier hombre?

¡Por supuesto que no! Lo sabes bien. Mi esposo fue el último que me tocó.

Entonces…

Responde. ¿Para qué me iba a quedar empiernada contigo?

Para besarnos, tocarnos, acariciarnos, extasiarnos, compenetrarnos… Para hacer el amor.

Si eso es lo que querías, hubieras hecho todo eso anoche cuando te acostaste a la par mía. En vez, solo me tocaste y acariciaste. ¡Vaya que eres lento! – Se echó a reír.

¡Lento! – Con un tono de reclamo. - Lo quiero hacer ahora. – Dijo empujando la cortina de baño dejándola expuesta.

Ella se sorprendió de la audacia y sensualidad de él. Entró a la ducha. La tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Acercó su boca a la de ella sin besarla. El juego previo a la acción íntima provocó que el ritmo cardíaco subiera en la misma medida en la que se elevaba la intensidad de las respiraciones y pasión del contacto entre ellos. La separó de él; la persuadió a darse vuelta entre arrumacos. Ella apoyó sus brazos en la pared. Sintió cómo él la agarró de la cadera y cómo se elevaba la erección en dirección correcta.

Buenos días, Señora James. – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde afuera.

Ante esto, los dos detuvieron su encuentro pasional. Él se escondió en la parte de adentro de la regadera. Ella sacó la cabeza.

Buenos días. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Les traigo el desayuno por órdenes del Señor Lewis.

Gracias. Déjelo ahí. Cuando salga, iré a tomarlo. – Mientras hablaba con la empleada del hotel, Terry le daba pequeños besos en la espalda.

Muy bien. ¿Quiere que despierte al Señor Grandchester?

¡No! – Gritó. - No se preocupe. ¿Está cerrada su puerta? - Él la mimaba, palpaba y besaba. Era casi imposible hablarle a la empleada con una voz seria.

Sí, está cerrada.

Entonces déjelo dormir. En pocas ocasiones puede dormir tarde. Cuando se levante, comerá también. - Él se dedicó a lamerle todo el costado del cuerpo que tenía cerca.

Si es todo, me retiro.

Claro. No hay problema. Gracias por todo.

Salió de la regadera con mucha prisa. Corrió a cerrar la puerta. Lo dejó adentro, esperando. Se vistió. Abrió la puerta.

Hola.

Buenos días. ¿Por qué me dejaste adentro del baño? - Acercándose a ella.

Tenía que vestirme. Eso estuvo muy cerca.

Creo que no lo pensaste bien. Por que ahora ya nadie vendrá por un buen rato. Desvestirte es fácil. – Dijo Terry con una voz pícara y sensual.

Mejor comamos. Tengo hambre.

Ven acá. - La tomó de nuevo en sus brazos. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

¿Miedo? No. Te dije, el último que me tocó así fue mi esposo hace tiempo. – No quiso decirle nada de lo que había pasado la noche antes de la excursión. De todos modos, no era de su incumbencia. – No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen así, así por así.

La práctica no se pierde. – Acercó su boca a la de ella en medio de un delicioso abrazo.

Eres tremendo. - Casi la besa. - Suéltame. Déjame. Comamos.

¿Eso quieres?

Sí.

Bien. Cuando estés lista, me avisas. Te esperaré el tiempo necesario. - La soltó.

Comamos.

El viaje de vuelta fue muy ameno. Otro día maravilloso para pasear. Los dos se sentían bien por todo lo que les había sucedido durante ese fin de semana. Haberse despedido de sus parejas fue una experiencia catártica que solo podían compartir ellos u otras personas que habrían sufrido la misma pérdida. Ese almuerzo lleno de sentimientos mixtos. Los recuerdos felices se mezclaban con la tristeza de quienes ya no estaban vivos en ella. En él, era un alivio que ya no estuviera por que no era amor lo que los unía.

El caballero se sentía tranquilo y feliz; como no se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Comenzó a subir la velocidad. Al principio, les excitaba ir más rápido de lo que generalmente manejaban. Pero llegó el momento en el cual Victoria ya no quería ir más rápido. El rostro de su compañero contenía una mirada extraña; como de travesura. El camino permitía hacer tal acción con tranquilidad. Iban solos por la amplia carretera.

¡Terry, más despacio! – Apuntaba muy alterada.

Esto no es rápido. ¿Quieres rápido? – Aceleró la velocidad del automóvil.

Por favor… más despacio…

Está bien. – Bajó la velocidad a una más prudente.

Gracias.

Hubo un tema del cual no hablaron en todo el camino. Tal parecía como si trataran de olvidar lo que había sucedido durante la noche. ¿Por qué fue a su cuarto? ¿Por qué se acostó en su cama? ¿Por qué la tocó como lo hizo? Ella no sabía que pensar; estaba ocupada con sus propios sentimientos como para pensar en la situación que lo llevó a él a este extremo de acciones apasionadas. ¿Por qué aceptó las caricias de Terry? ¿Cómo permitió el atrevimiento? ¿Por qué no se tapó? ¿Por qué no reaccionó cuando entró a la ducha? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Por su parte, Terry se preguntaba otras interrogantes. ¿Por qué le permitió tocarla? ¿Le habrá despertado pasión o no? Siempre estuvo conciente de las razones por las cuales la buscó en su habitación. La claridad de sus actos lo llevó a analizar las acciones de la dama. ¿Por qué no pudo llevar sus labios a los de ella? Esta era la única interrogante que le correspondía a él mismo responder. A decir verdad, él no sabía la respuesta. Besar era fácil para él. Especialmente porque no involucraba sentimientos; práctica que tomó a raíz de tener que hacerlo con Susana. No hubo cariño, ni amor… mucho menos pasión; solo deber y obligación por la situación que se sucitó. ¿Qué le pasó? A Victoria no pudo besarla cuando la tenía enfrente y dispuesta. Se reprochaba la pérdida de oportunidad de estar con ella.

Siguió el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad.


	5. El desaparecido

Capítulo 5

El desaparecido

Buenos días, Sr. Andley. Le ofrezco una disculpa por hacerlo esperar.

No hay problema.

¿En qué le puedo servir?

Vengo por el contrato que vine a firmar el viernes.

Muy bien. Venga conmigo.

Entraron a la oficina de la Señora James. Todo se veía muy desordenado. Torres de papeles y carpetas cundían la oficina. Albert parado en la puerta incrédulo ante la visión de una ambiente caótico.

Pase adelante. Ahora le doy el documento.

Bien. – Con tono extrañado preguntó. - ¿Qué pasa? Todo está desordenado.

Sí… - Buscaba los papeles por todos lados.

No me imagino a Victoria con una oficina así.

No. Ella no es así.

¿Entonces?

Permítame un momento; ahora voy. – Seguía buscando los papeles en el escritorio. Abría y cerraba gavetas. Tomó todo lo que encontró con el nombre del Señor Andley. – Ya estoy encontrando unos sobres.

Tranquila, la espero.

Gracias.

Señor Andley, le entrego los sobres que encontré. – Le entregó dos sobres.

Gracias por atenderme. Veo que están muy ocupados.

Sí. Lo que pasó nos tiene descontrolados.

¿Lo que pasó?

Sí. ¿Usted no sabe lo que le pasó a la Señora James?

¡No! ¿Qué le sucedió? - Se le encogió el corazón y el estómago le dio vuelta cuando vio el rostro de la secretaria a punto de llorar. – Por favor. Dígame, ¿qué sucedió?

¡Ay, Señor Andley! No sé cómo se lo diré…

Pues… claramente y al grano… rápido…

La Señora James tuvo un terrible accidente.

¡Qué! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo?

Hace dos días regresaba del hotel donde se llevará a cabo una actividad organizada por ella.

Sí…

Parece que se les atravesó un animal por la carretera y para no atropellarlo se desviaron. Chocaron el carro. Fue horrible.

¿En dónde está la Señora James?

Está en un hospital en las afueras de la ciudad. - Lloraba.

¿Por qué en las afueras?

Por que está muy delicada. Según las últimas noticias, ella no ha despertado.

Ella no iba sola. Terry iba con ella. ¿Qué pasa con él?

No le sabría decir. De él no tengo noticias.

Déme la dirección del hospital. – Recordó a los dos hijos. - ¿Los niños?

Los niños están con los papás de la Señora. Ya se les mandó mensaje, pero no creo que puedan venir. Los dos están enfermos. Además, las instrucciones que dejó en caso de emergencia es que los niños se queden allá. Les mando noticias en cuanto yo me entero de ellas. Ahora le doy la dirección. - Fue a su escritorio y apuntó la dirección en un papel. Se lo dio a Albert.

Gracias.

Albert no podía creer la noticia que había recibido. Una aflicción muy fuerte invadió su corazón y su mente. Pasaron por su mente muchas posibilidades de lo sucedido. Imaginaba a Victoria en medio de chatarra, sangrando, inconciente; herida. Preocupado, sin saber qué hacer, salió del edificio.

Albert decidió ir directamente al hotel. Allí, Candy lo esperaba para salir a dar otro paseo por la ciudad. Esta vez iban a dar una vuelta en barco por el río. Ella estaba muy emocionada. Lo esperaba con mucha ansia y emoción en su habitación. Archie estaba en el lobby en espera de la llegada de Albert.

¡Albert! – Llamaba a su tío.

… - Caminaba sin poner atención.

¡Albert! – Le jala la camisa para llamarle la atención. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Archie. Perdóname. Acabo de recibir una noticia que me dejó helado.

¿Se perdieron los papeles?

No.

¿No firmaron los abogados?

No. Ya los tengo en uno de estos sobres.

¿Entonces?

Es Victoria… tuvo un accidente.

¡Qué!

Tuvo un accidente y está inconciente en un hospital afuera de la ciudad. Parece que está grave.

¿Cómo?

Venía del hotel donde se va a realizar la actividad que comentaron el sábado. No conozco los detalles del accidente. En realidad, no me importan en este momento.

Te vez muy afligido.

Lo estoy.

¿Irás a verla?

Eso quiero, pero…

Pero…

Nada, no me hagas caso. – Pensando en que a Candy podía no gustarle la idea.

Tío, ¿no manejaba Terry?

Sí. No saben nada de él.

¡Eleanor! – Dijo Archie muy preocupado. - ¡Debe saberlo!

Supongo que lo sabe.

¿Queda muy lejos el hospital?

No.

Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? – Preguntó. - ¿Le dirás a Candy?

Desde que recibí la noticia no he podido llegar a una decisión.

Sería prudente que se enterara por ti y no por algún periódico.

Tienes razón. Iré a hablar con ella ahora. Para mientras, prepárate para ir al hospital. Pide un automóvil al conserje del hotel.

Bien. Los espero dentro de quince minutos en la puerta.

¿Cómo le iba a dar la noticia a Candy? ¿Qué palabras escogería? Subió las gradas rápidamente. Pasó a su cuarto primero para dejar los sobres sobre el escritorio. Luego, llegó a la habitación de Candy y tocó la puerta.

¡Albert! Ya viniste. Me encanta tu puntualidad. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. – Estoy muy emocionada con la excursión de hoy. Lo mejor de todo es que estaremos solos. Me muero por pasar tiempo sin tener que compartirte. – Lo miraba con mucha inquietud.

Candy… - Dijo con un gesto turbio y nervioso.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

No. No soy yo quien está mal.

¡Me asustas! ¿Qué sucede?

Es Victoria y Terry…

¿Cómo?

Mira…

Dime qué pasó…

Mira. Parece que tuvieron un accidente en automóvil. Regresaban de una excursión cuando sufrieron el percance.

¿Cómo están?

Victoria está en un hospital afuera de la ciudad.

¿Terry?

En la oficina de Victoria no sabían nada de él. – Siguió preguntando. - ¿Te molesta que vaya a verla?

No, claro que no. Pero no irás solo.

No. Archie irá conmigo.

Yo también iré.

No hace falta. Quédate tranquila en el hotel.

Nada de eso. Voy contigo.

Bien. Archie nos está esperando abajo.

Vamos.

En el trayecto hacia el hospital, las palabras que se cruzaron fueron pocas. Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Las razones de Albert para ir a buscar a Victoria no eran claras. ¿Por qué le estará afectando tanto lo sucedido? ¿Siente algo por ella fuera de la amistad que comparten? Y Candy no se queda atrás. ¿Irá por Terry o por acompañar a Albert? La situación era tan trágica que ninguno de los dos tuvo la cabeza para hacerse estas preguntas. Archie, por su parte, no pensaba en nadie más que en Eleanor Baker y su afán por confortarla.

Llegaron al hospital. No encontraron a nadie en la sala de espera general. Se dirigieron al escritorio de información.

Disculpe. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a la Señora Victoria James y al Señor Terry Grandchester? – Albert dijo.

No podemos darle esa información, Señor. Lo siento mucho.

Usted no entiende, señorita. – Candy le exigía a la enfermera. - Tenemos que verlos.

Por favor. – Suplicó Archie.

No puedo decirles nada. Lo siento.

Al fondo del corredor se deslumbró una figura femenina ya reconocida por los tres. Era Eleanor.

¡Eleanor! – Gritó Archie.

Por favor, señor. Baje el volumen de su voz. Este es un hospital.

Hola. – Dijo la actriz que venía caminando. Al llegar le habló a la enfermera. – No se preocupe. Ellos son familia.

Lo siento. No sabía. Pasen adelante. – Afirmó la enfermera.

Vengan conmigo. Al fondo hay una sala privada.

Caminaron en silencio por todo el corredor. Efectivamente, al fondo había una sala de espera. Parados en círculo miraban la cara de preocupación de Eleanor. Ella les aclaró que tenían que ser prudentes porque no querían que los medios se enteraran de la situación; de lo contrario, sería un circo. Eso era lo último que querían. Los tres amigos comprendieron perfectamente las razones para la cautela.

Eleanor, ¿cómo están Victoria y Terry?

Albert, Victoria no despierta. Es la peor noticia. Son 72 horas de cuidado. Eso dijo el médico. Todavía estamos esperando, pero… las esperanzas bajan cada hora.

¿Está diciendo que podría morir?

Sí.

¡Eso no es posible! – Repetía Albert a cada momento.

Y… ¿Terry? – Preguntó Candy. - ¿Él?

Mi hijo se encuentra bien. Sólo está golpeado.

¿Puedo verlo?

Todavía no dejan verlo, Candy. Lo siento. Y con tu perdón, quiero entrar primero.

Claro. Claro.

¡Qué modales tengo! Siéntese, por favor.

Se sentaron en las sillas forradas de tela anaranjada. Albert y Candy se sentaron juntos. Él pasó su brazo alrededor de ella. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Se olvidaron la presencia de los demás. Al otro lado del cuarto, Archie se sentó a la par de Eleanor. Le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo; cosa que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaban despacio; muy despacio. El silencio reinaba. Una hora pasó. Llegó el médico. Pidió hablar con Eleanor a solas. Ella se levantó y se fueron a otro lado dejando a los tres visitantes en la sala de espera. Ellos le aseguraron que no se moverían de ahí, no mientras no tuvieran noticias.

Señora Baker, su hijo está bien. Podrá entrar a verlo en unos minutos. Pero me preocupa la salud de la Señora James. No despierta todavía.

¿Está seguro que mi hijo está bien?

Sí. Ya terminamos de hacerle la batería de exámenes. Está perfectamente. Tuvo mucha suerte.

¡Qué alivio! ¿Qué me decía de Victoria?

Le decía que ella no se ha despertado. Eso me tiene un poco inquieto. No sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que le sucede. Tendremos que esperar.

Bueno… a esperar… ¿Puedo ver a mi hijo ahora?

Claro que sí. La llevaré con él.

¡Terry! – Lo llamó desde la entrada.

Mamá. - Dijo con una voz suave al verla entrar.

Hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me duele todo, pero estoy bien.

Hijo… - Empieza a llorar.

No llores mamá; estoy bien. Te lo aseguro.

Lo sé.

Ven. Dame un abrazo. – Extendió sus brazos. En medio del abrazo hizo una pregunta. – Mamá y… ¿Victoria?

¿Victoria?

Dime cómo está.

Pues… - No sabía qué decirle a su hijo.

Mamá… dime… me estás poniendo nervioso.

Es que no se cómo decírtelo.

Rápido, mamá.

Ella no ha despertado y mientras más tiempo esté así, menos probabilidades hay…

¿Probabilidades? ¿Probabilidades de qué?

… de no salir… - Le salieron unas lágrimas.

¿Morir? ¿Eso es?

Sí, hijo. Lo siento.

¡Llévame con ella! - Se sentó apresuradamente olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo magullado.

No…

¿No? ¡Cómo que no! Llévame. – Le gritó.

No grites. No es que no quiera llevarte.

¿Entonces?

Todavía no dejan que nadie entre a verla. Están esperando a ver si se despierta.

En el momento que sepas algo, me avisas.

Claro. - Suena la puerta y se voltea a ver quien era. – ¡Doctor!

Señora Baker, Señor Grandchester… les traigo noticias de la Señora James.

¡Dígalas! Rápido. – Exclamó Terry.

Despertó… la Señora James despertó. Ahora le están haciendo una batería de exámenes para evaluar su estado. En el momento que tenga otras noticias, les avisaré.

Doctor. ¿Podría ir a verla? – Preguntó el herido.

No se lo recomiendo todavía…

Por favor. Necesito verla.

Está bien. Lo llevaré personalmente a verla. Iré por una silla de ruedas. – Se fue.

Terry, ¿estás seguro que te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para levantarte?

Sí, mamá. Me urge verla. No puedo más sin verla.

El médico llevó la silla de ruedas. Ayudó a Terry a sentarse en ella y lo llevó a Victoria. Ella estaba acostada en una cama con sábanas de algodón blanco. Su cara no mostraba ni un solo morete, ni una sola herida. Su rostro emanaba paz.

Déjeme con ella un momento. ¿Es posible?

Claro, Señor Grandchester.

El médico acercó la silla a la par de la cama.

Victoria. - Susurraba. – Victoria, ¿me oyes?

Umm…

Victoria…

Umm…

Soy Terry. ¿Me oyes? - Se comenzó a preocupar por la falta de respuesta por parte de ella. - El doctor dijo que despertaste. Dime algo, por favor.

Umm… Terry… ¿eres tú?

Sí, Victoria. Soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No sé. Lo que siento es cansancio.

Bueno. No te esfuerces. - Se levantó de la silla.

Ven aquí. – Pidió.

Acá estoy. – Le tomó la mano y la besó. Ella lo jaló hacia ella. Con señas lo invitó a su par. Él se acostó a la par de ella sin abrazarla. No quería lastimarla. Así se durmieron.

Afuera estaban los tres amigos esperando noticias. Eleanor salió. Les dijo lo que el médico le acababa de contar. Todos estaban contentos que Victoria se haya despertado. Les tocó esperar más tiempo por más noticias.

Señora Baker, ¿ha comido algo? – Preguntó Candy.

No, no he comido desde que me avisaron ayer.

Sería bueno que coma. – Afirmó Archie. – La acompaño a la cafetería; la invito a almorzar.

No sé.

Por favor, lo hago con gusto. Es por su bien. – Le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella tomó, y se la llevó.

Candy, eres una persona increíble. – Albert le dijo.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque pensaste en su bienestar. Debe estar hambrienta y ya que Terry está bien, ya tendrá ganas de comer algo.

¡Qué buen susto el que se ha de haber llevado!

El mismo susto que nos llevamos nosotros. – Se voltea a verla de frente. La toma por la cintura y la abraza con mucha ternura. Era el primer momento solos en días. – Dentro de todo lo que ha sucedido, me fascina tenerte en mis brazos.

También a mí. – Sube la mirada a buscar la de Albert. Él se acerca a ella y le plasma un beso fugaz, pero con mucha pasión. – Aquí no. Nos pueden ver.

¿Quién te molestaría que nos viera? ¿Archie o Terry?

Ninguno, cualquiera…

No sé por qué…

Porque lo nuestro no es de conocimiento público todavía. – Le roba otro beso a su amada. Sonrieron. Desde lejos, los miraba un hombre de pelo negro muy sorprendido.

Adentro del intensivo, se acompañaban un hombre y una mujer, amigos… Él acostado a la par de ella. Le acariciaba el pelo para confortarla. Ella despertaba por ratitos. Cada vez que ella despertaba, Terry le pedía perdón por haberle hecho daño.

Perdóname.

No tengo que perdonar. Fue un accidente. – Sin reclamar. – Lo importante es que estamos bien los dos.

¿Estás bien? ¿Segura?

Sí. Ya verás los resultados. Me siento un poco adolorida, pero nada más. Tú, en cambio, te ves mal.

Solo estoy algo magullado y adolorido, pero todo bien.

Verás que no serás el único.

Eso espero.

Volvía a dormir. Así pasaron dos horas. Terry no se separaba del lado de Victoria. Esperaba con paciencia cada momento de lucidez de su amiga. Ella, feliz de encontrarlo a su lado cada vez que abría los ojos. Media hora después, entró el médico.

Señora James, le traigo noticias.

¿Cuál es el veredicto? – Terry interrogó.

Todo bien. Todo bien.

¡Qué bien! Gracias… gracias… - Dijo con la voz ronca del caballero. Abrazó a Victoria con cuidado. Ambos felices.

Doctor, antes de irse quiero hacerle otra pregunta. – La dama dijo. - ¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí?

Mañana. Mañana. Pero tendrán que estar en reposo una semana. Hagan arreglos para poder hacerlo.

¿Podría llamar a mi madre, por favor?

Por supuesto. - Se fue.

Mañana nos iremos. Te irás conmigo y yo te cuidaré. – Planificó Terry.

¿Cómo crees? Los dos necesitamos ayuda. Yo puedo volver a casa. Ahí tengo a mis empleados. Inclusive, mi secretaria llegará.

¿No dejarás de trabajar?

No puedo. Recuerda que tenemos la actividad en el hotel y después…

…después te irás a Londres. – La voz se escuchó triste.

Empieza el colegio de mis hijos. Lo sabes.

Sí, lo sé. Te juro que iré a verlos cada dos o tres meses. ¿Me aceptarás en tu casa?

Siempre estás invitado. – Dijo al momento en que Eleanor entró.

Mañana salimos, mamá.

Eleanor, ¿tú sabes quien nos trajo aquí?

¿De verdad, hijo? Me alegro. – Volteó a ver a Victoria. - Sí, sé quien es. ¿Por qué?

Quiero verlo. ¿Será posible que lo localices y lo traigas?

Estaba en el hospital, lo vi en uno de los corredores.

Tráelo por favor.

Está bien. – Respondió. – Hijo, es hora que regreses a tu cuarto. Deja descansar a Victoria. Mañana será un día lleno de emociones.

Disculpa, ¿te puedo pedir otro favor? – Dijo Victoria.

¿Qué necesitas?

Llama a mi oficina. Dile a mi secretaria que llame a mis padres porque mis hijos se quedarán con ellos otra semana. El doctor dio instrucciones de pasar tranquila esta semana.

Muy bien. La llamaré. Vamos, Terry.

Te veo mañana. Descansa, Victoria. – Él le dio un beso suave en los labios. Eleanor se quedó sin palabras al ver el gesto de su hijo. Esa ternura en el trato por parte del actor no era su característica particular. Parece haber dejado su sarcasmo y su cinismo en medio del metal retorcido.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entraba un hombre alto, de pelo negro y gafas a la habitación de la Señora James.

Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo pasar?

Por favor. Lo esperaba. Siéntese.

Gracias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Al contrario, soy yo quien debo agradecerle su ayuda.

No hay de qué.

No se imagina lo agradecida que estoy. Dígame a qué se dedica.

Ahora estoy entre trabajos.

¿Qué hizo antes?

Volaba aviones.

¡Qué interesante! ¿Qué lo hizo parar?

Tuve un accidente. Ya no me permitieron volar.

Espero que todo esté bien con usted.

Sí. Estoy perfectamente, pero tengo que cambiar.

¿Ha estudiado?

Sí. Tengo un título en Administración.

¿Dónde estudió?

Estudié en Londres.

¿En Londres?

Sí. Allá estudié.

Le plantearé algo. Yo estoy buscando una persona que se encargue de la oficina. Quiero dedicarle más tiempo a mis hijos. Piense si le parecería el trabajo.

La oficina queda en…

Nueva York. Si le interesa, venga el lunes a verme. Estaré trabajando desde casa por las instrucciones del médico. Lo esperaré. Mi dirección es… - Le dio la dirección. – Le pediré discreción con esto. Nadie lo sabe. ¿Puedo contar con usted?

Sí. No le diré a nadie.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo le gustaría ejercer, Señor…?


	6. El reencuentro

Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les esté gustando la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 6

El reencuentro

Señor…

Cornwell, Allistear Cornwell. Me gustaría mucho algo en donde pueda aplicar mis conocimientos.

Perdón. ¿Dijo Cornwell?

Sí. Ese es mi apellido.

¿Qué es usted del Señor Archibald Conrwell?

¿Usted lo conoce? – Se puso nervioso.

Sí. Es amigo mío.

Tengo que irme, Señora James. Me alegra verla despierta.

No… no se vaya. No quise incomodarlo.

Tengo mucho tiempo de no verlo.

Entonces… lo conoce.

Sí. Es… es… mi hermano.

¡Su hermano! ¡Qué coincidencia!

Sí. Pero no hablo con ellos desde hace tiempo.

¿Podría preguntarle por qué?

Ellos creen que estoy muerto.

Cierto. He oído eso. Disculpe mi impertinencia; no lo quiero poner nervioso. ¿Por qué no les ha dicho nada?

Cuando volví, encontré mi tumba. No me gustó. Me sentí muy mal. En realidad, me enojé.

Lo comprendo, pero sería bueno que se apareciera de nuevo. Son su familia. Yo sé que ellos lo extrañan. Perdí a mi esposo hace poco. Me hace mucha falta. Si el regresara, sería feliz. Estoy segura que su familia estaría feliz de tenerlo con ellos.

Puede ser.

Lo es.

Albert estaba como loco con la noticia sobre Victoria. Le preguntó a Candy si podía visitarla unos minutos antes que ella y Archie. Ella accedió.

Victoria, ¿puedo pasar? – Dijo Albert desde la puerta.

Entra. – Lo llamó.

Ho…

La plática entre el par de amigos del colegio se vio truncada por lo sucedido a continuación. Los caballeros se vieron sin emitir palabra. No podían creer que estaban frente a frente. Albert se acercó a Stear. Lo abrazó incrédulo. Así se quedaron un ratito.

¡Albert o… debería de llamarte Abuelo William!

Albert. Para ti, siempre seré Albert. ¿Cómo estás aquí? – Estas y otras preguntas lo inundaron.

Él es quien nos trajo al hospital.

Te creímos muerto. Nunca nos entregaron el cuerpo porque no te encontraron. Estoy… estoy… - Comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas.

Albert… - Empezó a llorar también.

Archie se va a quedar quieto y Candy sin hablar al verte.

Estoy seguro. Iré a verlos algún día.

No será necesario. Ellos entrarán dentro de unos minutos. Lo que me preocupa es tu situación legal.

Willy, llama a mi secretaria. Ella te dará los nombres de excelentes abogados. Ellos te ayudarán a aclarar la situación de Allistear.

Solo llámame Stear.

Stear.

La llamaré mañana. ¿Te vendrías con nosotros desde hoy?

No lo sé. – Miraba a Victoria.

Hazlo. Sé feliz. – Contestó la dama.

Está bien. Me iré con ustedes si me acompañan a traer mis cosas a mi apartamento.

Por supuesto… - Albert señaló mientras le daba otro abrazo.

En ese momento Archie y Candy pasaban por la puerta.

¿Cómo estás? – Se escuchaban dos voces.

Se dieron cuenta que habían dos hombres en el cuarto. Voltearon a ver a la persona a la par de Albert. El corazón se les paró de la impresión. No podían creerlo. Archie sobó sus ojos, Candy casi se cae de la impresión. Al recuperarse, los dos corrieron hacia Stear y lo abrazaron llorando. Fue una escena impactante, tierna y dulce.

Stear, mi hermano… ¡Me has hecho mucha falta! Tengo tantas preguntas.

Yo sé, mi hermano. Ya tendremos tiempo para responderlas. – Se volteó a ver a Candy. Le dio un abrazo largo, largo. Sentía cómo las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de su querida amiga. La separó despacio y le secó su carita.

Stear… - No dejaba de decir. – Stear…

Bueno… Bueno… - Dijo Victoria con el tono más entusiasta que pudo. - ¿Van a seguir llorando o van a comenzar a ponerse al día? No es que no les tenga aprecio, pero quiero descansar.

Perdón, Victoria. Con todo esto, se me olvidó. ¿Cómo estás? – Pregutó Albert.

Me siento bien, Willy. Algo cansada. Quiero dormir un poco.

Está bien. Te dejaremos para que descanses. Mañana vendré a verte. Adiós. – Propiciándole un beso en la mejilla. Le susurró. – Gracias por devolverme a mi sobrino.

Yo no hice nada. Fue la casualidad. Adiós, Willy.

Los cuatro se despidieron. Se fueron a buscar las cosas de Stear.

La impresión de haber vuelto a ver a Stear causó un gran impacto. Archie recuperó a su hermano. No sabían cómo avisarle a los demás miembros de la familia. Primero, necesitaban buscar un abogado y arreglar la situación. Una vez arreglado eso, ya anunciarían a todos que Stear vive.

Arribaron al hotel en la noche. Se fueron al comedor a cenar. Estuvieron horas hablando y poniéndose al día. Cerraron el comedor; siguieron en la habitación de Albert.

¿Cómo supiste lo de mi nombre?

Lo leí en los periódicos. Salió en todos lados.

Ya veo. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Después de mi accidente, me costó averiguar dónde estaba. Unos franceses de un pueblito muy pequeño me cuidaron hasta recuperarme. Luego, traté de ponerme en contacto con mi unidad, pero no los encontré. Por eso decidí regresar a América como pude. Vine en un barco. Trabajé en la carbonera.

¿Por qué no nos escribiste? Te hubiéramos ido a buscar.

No sé por qué no lo hice.

¿Qué sucedió cuando llegaste a América?

Viajé a Chicago pidiendo aventón. Sin esperar, me dirigí a Lakewood. En el camino vi el cementerio familiar. Fui a ver a Anthony. Me di cuenta que había una nueva lápida. Me sorprendí al ver que era la mía. Me enojé y corrí todo lo que pude. Decidí regresar a Nueva York. Ahí he estado todo este tiempo.

¿Solo por eso te fuiste? – Preguntó Candy.

No. Vi a Patty casarse con tu amigo del Hogar de Pony. Ya no tenía nada que hacer.

¡Si te hubieras aparecido! ¡Si hubieras dicho algo! ¡Si nos hubieras buscado! Te habríamos ayudado. En vez, nos dejaste pensar que estabas muerto. ¿Qué tipo de persona eres para hacer eso? – Reclamaba Archie. – Nosotros somos tu familia. ¿A caso no pensaste que te extrañábamos? ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en la tristeza que sentimos? – Cada vez subía más el volumen de la voz. – Fuiste un maldito egoísta. No pensaste en nosotros. Nos dijeron que encontraron tu avión hecho añicos; sólo encontraron partes de cuerpo incinerados, irreconocibles. No te imaginas la cara de Elroy y la mía cuando nos llevaron el telegrama sobre tu muerte. Todos lo pasamos muy mal. Especialmente yo. ¡Yo! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Soy tu hermano!

Archie… - Decía Stear muy consternado de ver a su hermano haciendo esos reclamos. Ni Albert ni Candy se atrevieron a intervenir en esa conversación. Era mejor que Archie se desahogara.

¡Vaya hermano que tengo! Si no querías aparecer, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Yo no quería aparecer. Esto fue una casualidad.

Entonces lárgate. No regreses más. Déjame con la idea de que mi hermano era sensato, sensible, amable, correcto… y muerto. - Ya no podía más. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Stear, creo que es mejor que aclares las cosas con él. – Le aconsejó Albert. – Ve. Mañana, muy temprano, iremos a buscar a los abogados de Victoria para solucionar tu problema legal. – Se acercan y se abrazan. – Yo estoy feliz de que estés vivo y aquí.

Yo también. Sin embargo, no puedo negar el dolor causado por los reclamos de Archie.

Explícale tu lado. Él entenderá.

Ya veremos. – Gira su cabeza a Candy. Le da un abrazo. – Buenas noches, Candy.

Buenas noches, Stear. – La soltó y se fue en busca de su hermano.

Otra vez solos.

Estoy impresionada, Albert. Stear… aquí… vivo…

Igual estoy yo, pequeña. – Se sentó a la par de ella en la cama.

Aprovechando la soledad en la que se encontraban. El caballero buscó los labios de su amada. Los rozó con delicadeza. Ella entreabrió la boca provocando una sensación difícil de controlar. La empujó hasta dejarla en una posición horizontal. Las manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello con pequeños toques para excitarla. Regresó a los labios a juguetear con las lenguas. Esta vez, subió las manos por las piernas de su mujer hasta llegar a masajear su clítoris. Ella se estremeció de placer. Pasaba el tiempo y ella no se humedecía; no tan rápido como la primera vez. Le quitó sus braguitas de encaje. Resolvió adentrar los dedos en su vagina. Esto tenía que funcionar. Encontró el punto exacto; logró humedecer a su compañera. También llevarla al primer orgasmo de la noche. Ya estaba lista para más.

Se colocó sobre ella en medio de besos. Ella abrió más sus piernas en espera de él. Dejó que su masculinidad entrara con pasión.

Estás tan calientita por dentro. ¡Qué delicia!

Albert…

Acaríciame la espalda. Quiero sentir tus dedos.

Albert… - Hacía lo que le pedía.

Húmeda y ligera… Me dejas estar en ti… adentrarme una y otra vez… Bésame…

Mmmm… - Candy acercó sus labios al pecho de él. Lo comenzó a besar y besar. Mordisqueaba los pezones del caballero.

Huh… huh… huh… - Al introducirse cada vez. – huh… huh…

¡Aahhh! – Gritó de placer. Él, al escuchar esto, la embistió con más ahínco.

No les importaba si alguien afuera escuchaba. En el exterior no se oía nada. Las paredes del hotel no permitían escuchar sonidos venideros de las habitaciones. Nadie sabía el calor, la pasión vivida por las personas adentro. Nadie podía imaginarlos tocándose, hablándose, besándose…

Eres mía… mía… mía..

Ssííí…

La poseyó como un demente; la presa no se le escaparía. Al igual que la oportunidad de tenerla no la iba a dejar escapar. ¿Cómo era posible que el amor llegar a tal punto de pasión y deseo? Las expectativas se quedaron cortas en comparación de la maravillosa experiencia. Inesperadamente, él se salió del cuerpo de ella; sacó toda su esencia sobre el abdomen de ella. Sentir el fluido de su hombre, explotó en otro orgasmo maravilloso. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Tomaron aire los dos. Albert la besó. Con gran esfuerzo, le recordó a Candy que tenía que irse. No era correcto que ella se quedara; por lo menos no por las apariencias y diretes. La rubia no se quería ir. De todos modos, se levantó, se arregló su vestido, se puso su ropa interior y se fue a su habitación.

Albert se quedó repasando lo que había sucedido. Esa no era la primera vez que hacía el amor así. Ya lo había hecho con aquella mujer con la que estuvo primero. Olvidar la sensación era algo que se le dificultaba. ¿A quién le hizo el amor hacía un momento? ¿A quién? En el otro cuarto, recostada en su cama, recordó lo sucedido. Esta era otra faceta de Albert que no conocía.

El par de hermanos, después de una noche de reclamos, explicaciones, abrazos y lloriqueos, desayunaban amenamente. Candy llegó a sentarse con ellos. Abrazó a los dos con gran emoción; todavía incrédula de tener a Stear de vuelta. Se sentó.

Estoy tan feliz. ¡Qué día el de ayer!

Sí. Fue sorprendente. – Archie expresó.

Nunca me imaginé verlos así. – Fue el turno de Stear.

Hola, chicos. – Entró Albert. - ¿Está todo solucionado entre ustedes?

Sí, lo está. – Contestaron los caballeros.

Candy, buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bi… en. – La hizo sonrojar. – Dormí delicioso.

Me alegro. – Le respondió Albert sonriendo; le gustó verla azarearse. – Comamos; tengo un hambre horrible.

Jajajaja… - Stear con gusto rió. – Pensé que ese era departamento exclusivo de Candy. Jajajajaja…

Jajajaja… - Rieron todos, hasta la misma Candy.

Al finalizar el desayuno, se fueron a buscar el abogado quien resolvería el problema legal de Stear. La cita la arregló la secretaria de Victoria. Albert preguntó por la salud de su amiga. Recibió muy buenas noticias. Ella estaba mejor, tendría que pasar unos días en su casa solo por precaución. Estaría de vuelta en unos días. De todos modos, iba a visitarla más tarde ese día.

Primero, fueron al bufete. El abogado les explicó que Stear tendría que quedarse más tiempo en Nueva York para resolver todos sus asuntos. Esto no le molestó a Stear pues planeaba quedarse en la ciudad. No quería regresar a Chicago. Talvez lo haría para ver a su tía, pero nada más. Estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida. A esto, le agregó el ofrecimiento de Victoria. El resto del día la pasaron felices.

En la noche, Albert recordó que iba a visitar a Victoria. No lo hizo. Pensó ir al siguiente día.

Llegó al hospital como a eso de las diez y media de la mañana con un gran ramo de rosas. Ya despertó; no estará en intensivo fue su reflexión.

Buenos días, señorita.

Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Vengo a ver a la Señora Victoria James.

Lo siento, ella ya no está en el hospital.

¿No?

No. Ella se fue ayer. Ella y el caballero con quien tuvo el accidente.

Gracias por decírmelo.

Regresó a la ciudad. Fue a la casa de Victoria. Quería hablar con ella sobre la otra noche. No se recordaba la serie de eventos que lo llevó a despertarse en una habitación de la casa de Ella. Tocó la puerta. El Señor Wilson le abrió.

Buenas tardes, Señor Andley.

Buenas tardes, Señor Wilson. ¿Puedo ver a Victoria?

La Señora está durmiendo ahora.

Entonces, dígale que vine a verla. Déle estas flores. Vendré a verla otro día.

Como no. Le diré que usted vino.

Señor Wilson.

Dígame.

¿Los niños?

Se quedaron en la casa de los Señores Brown. Regresarán la semana que viene.

Gracias por contarme.

No hay de qué.

Regresó la hotel en busca de su familia. Tenía unas sugerencias para las próximas semanas. Se sentaron en una mesa localizada en un balcón. El clima era un poco frío que no percibieron por los deliciosos abrigos que llevaban puestos. El café caliente mantenía sus caras templadas.

Stear, el abogado dijo que tenías que quedarte aquí mientras se solucionan las cosas. – Albert empezó la plática.

Yo estaba ahí. Lo escuché.

Sí… No voy a dejarte solo en esto. Me quedaré contigo el tiempo necesario.

No hace falta.

Prefiero supervisar esto personalmente. Archie, regresa a Chicago con Candy. El trabajo no puede esperar. Dentro de una semana y media, regresen. Traigan a la tía Elroy con ustedes.

Albert… prefiero quedarme contigo. - Candy intervino.

No, Candy. Es mejor que vayas con el Director del hospital a pedir más permiso o renuncies de una vez.

¿Renunciar?

No importa. Si deseas regresar a trabajar después, ellos no tendrán ningún problema con aceptarte nuevamente.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí. Quiero que estemos todos juntos para cuando la tía vuelva a ver a Stear. El evento de caridad de Victoria será la ocasión perfecta. Tú podrás ayudar al doctor en caso de que mi tía se impresione.

Entiendo. Así lo haré.

Archie, cuando llegues a la oficina, habla con George. Cuéntale todo lo que sucedió. Encárguense de todo. Organiza las cosas bien. Pienso tomar unas vacaciones en familia. Estoy seguro de necesitarlas. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Sí. – Contestaron entusiasmados.

Me gusta el plan. – Stear opinó. Era suficiente tiempo para convencerlos de dejarlo en Nueva York. Prefería trabajar en las empresas James Inc. en vez de irse a Chicago. Toparse con Patty era su miedo más grande. A pesar del tiempo, no la había olvidado o por lo menos eso pensaba.

En la casa de la primera actriz, hablaban madre e hijo sobre la forma en la que iban a enfrentar esta semana venidera.

Mamá, ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa de Victoria? Ella dijo que podíamos pasar con ella estos días.

Hijo, ella está convaleciente. Tiene que descansar, igual que tú.

Prefiero descansar tranquilo al verla bien. No puedo no verla.

Por favor. No insistas.

Si no me llevas tú, me iré solo.

¿Cuál es esta obsesión con Victoria?

¡No es obsesión!

La besaste en el hospital y al despedirte en su casa ayer.

Sí… y…

Cuéntame claramente qué sucede.

No pasa nada. Somos amigos.

Los amigos no se besan.

Nosotros sí.

No quiero decir lo que pienso…

No lo digas. Eso no es.

¿Es amor?

No lo sé. Te puedo decir que ella es muy especial y provoca en mí ser diferente. Cuando estoy con ella, me siento bien. Ella me hace ser una mejor persona… un mejor hombre. Me inspira una ternura que no conocía.

Así, menos nos iremos a su casa.

Ya te dije. Si tú no vas, es tu problema. Yo me voy mañana. Ya la llamé y me dijo que preparará una habitación para mí y una para ti.

No voy a quedarme. Te llego a visitar, pero no me quedo. No seré partícipe de tan rara situación.

No es rara. Es diferente.

Ya… esta conversación se acabó.

Perfecto.

Llegó el lunes. Por la puerta entraba Stear en busca de Victoria. Se sentó en un sofá del salón en espera de la dama. Terry bajó las gradas, notó la presencia de alguien. Se dirigió al salón por pura curiosidad.

¡Stear!

Terry.

¿Tú aquí?

Sí.

Me enteré de tu muerte.

No lo estoy.

Ya veo. ¡Qué causalidad encontrarte!

No puedo decir lo mismo. Lo que sí te digo es que sigues igual de imprudente que siempre.

No te entiendo.

Él fue quien nos llevó al hospital. – Dijo Victoria entrando a salón.

¿Tú?

Sí.

Te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado. - Terry le dio la mano en señal de aprecio.

No hay de qué. – Respondió sonriendo.

Terry, ¿me harías el favor de llamar a mi secretaria? Necesito que venga. Después de yo hablar con Stear, nos podemos sentar a tomar algo y platicar.

Sí. Te la llamo. Estaré en la cocina buscando algún bocadillo. – Se retiró.

Mira, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Nadie, me escuchas, nadie puede saber las razones por las cuales me retiro y mucho menos saber en dónde voy a estar. Prefiero ser clara contigo. Tú lo sabrás, pero no podrás decir nada. ¿Tengo tu palabra de caballero?

Por supuesto; la tienes.

Mis hijos ya están grandes. Van a ir al mismo colegio que mi esposo y yo en Londres. Eres un Andley; estoy segura que conoces el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Sí, lo conozco bien.

Desatender a mis hijos es inaceptable. Me iré con ellos. El pequeño problemita es que tengo que dejar a alguien a cargo de las oficinas de James Inc. acá en Nueva York. Yo manejaré las cosas desde Inglaterra. Para ello, es importante que la persona que se quede sea una persona de confianza. Tú me inspiraste confianza desde antes de saber quien eras. Eso es bueno. Si aceptas, te entrenaré durante estas próximas tres semanas. Contarás con el apoyo de mi secretaria y de un equipo de personas profesional.

Señora James. Me llamó. – Entró la secretaria.

Sí. Te presento al Señor Allistear Cornwell. Si acepta, él se quedará en mi lugar. - Se dirige a Stear otra vez. - ¿Cuándo me puedes dar una respuesta?

Te la doy ahora mismo. Acepto.

Me has quitado un gran peso de encima. Necesito verte todos los días unas cuatro horas mientras esté en casa. En la oficina, será más tiempo.

Mi situación legal…

No importa. Eso se arreglará. Si necesitas hacer alguna diligencia, avísale a ella para que yo sepa. De alguna forma se solucionará todo.


	7. El nuevo camino de Stear

Capítulo 7

El nuevo camino de Stear

Pasaron los días rápidamente. Archie y Candy regresaron a Chicago. Fueron por la Tía Elroy. Convencerla de ir al fin de semana organizado por Victoria fue una tarea más difícil de lo que se imaginaban. Albert tuvo que mandar un telegrama para pedirle que fuera. Al fin, accedió. En las oficina, George escuchaba la historia contada por Archie. No lo podía creer. Prometió mantener el secreto hasta que llegaran instrucciones de Albert.

En Nueva York, Stear iba a la casa de Victoria todos los días.

Buenos días, Stear.

Aquí estoy otra vez. Cada vez me está costando más zafarme de Albert.

Pero ya es viernes. No hay problema. La semana que entra algo se nos ocurrirá. – Dijo Victoria. – No entiendo por qué no le has dicho que te quedarás aquí.

No puedo. Todavía no. Quiero estar instalado.

Ya encontraste un apartamento más cerca supongo.

Ya. Tengo que esperar una semana para poder habitarlo. Te llevaré cuando esté todo listo. Antes de irte.

Con mucho gusto iré.

¡Hola! – Terry dijo desde el corredor.

¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Stear.

Ya me siento mejor. Me siento como si nada.

Siempre te miro acá. ¿Aquí vives?

No. Yo tengo mi apartamento, pero en estos días me quedé para atender a Victoria.

¿No tienes que cuidarte tú también?

Yo no sufrí tanto como ella. - Se acerca a la dama; le toma la mano y la besa con gentileza.

Esa galantería no te la conocía. ¡Has cambiado! – Habló Stear sin pensar. Terry lo volteó a ver y se sonrojó un poco. Stear, al darse cuenta, cambió de tema. - ¿Empezamos?

¿Tú te quedarás en el lugar de Victoria? – Preguntó el inglés.

Sí. Él se quedará por mí. Si necesitas algo y no puedes localizarme personalmente, te comunicas con él.

Se van a enojar cuando se enteren que te quedas aquí.

No me importa. No quiero regresar a Chicago. Ya no es mi hogar.

Te comprendo. Uno encuentra su lugar y ya no se quiere ir. – Terry dijo al irse.

¿Tienes mucho contacto con él? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Sí. Él y su madre son amigos cercanos.

Me imagino que se llevan mejor desde que Susana Marlow murió.

¿Estás insinuando algo?

No. No lo estoy.

Te aclararé una cosa y se acabó. Terry y yo somos amigos. Eleanor nos presentó. Mientras nuestras parejas vivían pasábamos tiempo juntos. Cuando mi esposo murió, Terry fue un gran apoyo. Me ayudó a resolver lo del funeral. Cuando su esposa murió, le devolví el favor. Tú ya has perdido a personas allegadas a ti. Sabes lo importante que se convierten las personas que te ayudan a pasar este trago tan amargo. ¿Claro?

Sí… perdóname. En ningún momento quise decir otra cosa, más que amigos. Te comprendo y sí sé de lo que hablas. ¿Te parece dejarlo ya?

Sí me parece. A trabajar.

Solo tengo una última pregunta.

Hazla.

¿Él sabe a dónde vas?

A parte de ti, sólo él sabe todo. Claro que mi secretaria también. Serán las únicas personas que lo saben. No importa quién te pida información; ni al presidente mismo le dirás nada sin consultarme.

Está bien. Trabajemos.

En la mañana del lunes, Victoria ya se encontraba en su oficina. Stear llegó corriendo. Escribió una nota y se fue a otro lado. En la nota explicó por qué se escondió. Albert iba en camino a James Inc. para hablar con su amiga. Ella leyó la nota con detenimiento. Tenía razón de esconderse.

Señor Andley. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy?

Quiero ver a Victoria. Me dijeron en su casa que estaría de vuelta en la oficina.

Sí. Acá está. Le avisaré que la espera.

Entró a la oficina. Victoria le dio instrucciones de llevar a Stear al tercer piso y que trabajara con él desde allá. La secretaria salió.

Pase adelante. Ella lo espera.

Gracias.

Se levantó de la silla. Atravesó el marco de la puerta; la cerró detrás de él.

Buenos días, Victoria.

Buenos días, Willy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vengo a hablar contigo. Con todo lo sucedido la semana pasada no pudimos conversar.

¿De…? Ya tienes el contrato.

Sí. Pero no es de lo que quiero hablar.

Soy toda oídos.

Uuuhhh… - Estaba indeciso. – Amanecí en tu casa. El Señor Wilson fue muy amable en atenderme. Ya te habías ido cuando desperté.

Me fui sin despedir. Es cierto. Era mejor dejarte dormir.

¿Qué pasó la noche anterior? ¿Sabes cómo llegué…?

No te puedo contar mucho. Cuando llegaste a mi casa me llamabas a gritos. Despertaste a todos. El Señor Wilson metió tu carro al garaje y yo te llevé al cuarto de huéspedes. Ahí te quedaste dormido.

¿Qué dije? ¿Qué pasó?

No se a qué te refieres.

No seas mentirosa. Lo sabes.

Llegaste preocupado por Candy y Terry. De eso hablaste.

¿Solo eso?

Solo eso.

Mentirosa otra vez.

Me lo vuelves a decir y sales de mi oficina más rápido de lo que entraste.

¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Si te acuerdas, para qué preguntas.

No recuerdo si te ofendí… me dejaste confundido.

No pasó nada. – No quería decirle sobre su comentario. Sería admitir algo que no quería aceptar.

No recuerdo el comentario ofensivo. Te ofrezco una disculpa por eso.

No tienes que disculparte. No recuerdo. Te lo dije. – Un poco molesta. – Ahora, cambiemos de tema.

Está bien. – Se resignó a no hablar al respecto, aunque se recordaba perfectamente de lo que había dicho. – Quiero saber si puedes incluirnos en tu fin de semana de caridad.

Claro que sí. Puedo hacerles la reservación. ¿Quiénes serán?

Traeré a la Tía Elroy para que vea a Stear.

Bien. La Tía Elroy… - Apuntaba.

Stear y Archie…

Bien…

Candy y yo…

…serán tres habitaciones. Una para la Tía Elroy. Una para los hermanos Cornwell y otra para ti y Candy. ¿Correcto? – Sin levantar la vista de su lista.

No. Necesito cuatro. Candy y yo no compartiremos habitación.

Disculpa, lo olvidé.

Men…

¿Qué? - Señalando la puerta. – No entiendo qué esperas para contarle a todos sobre tu relación.

Yo tampoco. – Miraba a los ojos a su primera amante. Con ella tampoco había podido decirle a nadie. Eso no sucedió con las otras dos novias de Albert. A ellas las presentó a su tía.

Mjj…

¿Tú te hospedarás en el hotel también?

Sí. ¿Recuerdas a Carry Lewis?

Sí.

Él es el dueño del hotel.

¡Wow! Será excelente verlo de nuevo.

Sigue igual. Jajajajaja…

Ya veremos. ¿Te quedarás en el mismo piso que nosotros?

Estoy segura que le encantará tenerte en su hotel. Es un hotel muy bonito. Todo lo organizó de una manera excelente. No me puedo quejar. Todo lo recolectado se invertirá en las casa hogar. Estoy muy emocionada. – No quería contestar la pregunta. - Espero que no llueva porque hay juegos al aire libre, un almuerzo, un baile…

Responde… ¿estarás en el mismo piso que nosotros?

No.

¿Dónde estarás?

A varios metros del complejo principal hay una cabaña. Ahí estaré.

¿Por qué tan lejos?

Carry lo decidió así. Es una cabaña muy bonita.

Te iré a visitar. Pasar un rato…

No lo creo. No estaré sola.

¿No?

No.

¿Con quién estarás?

Yo estaré en una de las habitaciones, pero hay otra. Ahí se hospedará otra persona organizadora.

¿Quién?

¿Te importa?

… - Era una mirada celosa, enojada…

No me mires así. – Dijo Victoria. – No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

No… tienes razón. – Se levantó de la silla. Rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a ella sin quitarle la vista. Se inclinó y la besó.

Llegó el fin de semana de caridad. Era sábado por la mañana. Todos llegaban en sus automóviles al lugar indicado. Victoria, Terry y Carry atendían a los invitados. El personal del hotel llevaba a cada uno a su habitación. Dio el medio día, la hora del comienzo del evento. El sol en el cielo azul, una que otra nube y aire fresco fluía. Sobre la tarima, Victoria se dirigió a los asistentes.

Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por participar en este evento. Su contribución beneficiará tantos niños. Espero que disfruten de todas las actividades.

Abrió el evento. Las personas se movían alrededor del hotel buscando alguna actividad que les gustara. Los organizadores se trasladaban de un lugar a otro. Risas y carcajadas entre juegos, bailes y concursos. Llegó la noche; el baile de gala. En la mesa principal se sentaron Victoria, Terry y Carry. Acompañándolos estaban la Tía Elroy, Albert y Candy.

Elroy. ¡Qué bueno verla!

Victoria, hija. ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, a decir verdad. ¿Qué le parece el evento? ¿Lo está disfrutando?

Sí. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ibas a ser tan buena para estas cosas?

Tuve una excelente maestra, a pesar que fue por carta. Sus consejos me ayudaron. – Se dieron un gran abrazo; como si fueran amigas de años. Albert estaba confundido.

Siéntese aquí, Elroy. A la par mía. Será un honor.

Gracias. – Se sentó.

Le presento a los demás. Él es Terry Grandchester; es otro de los organizadores. Y Carry Lewis, el dueño del hotel.

Un gusto señores.

El placer es nuestro. – Dijo Terry.

Es un gusto verla, Tía Elroy. ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Carry Lewis, compañero de colegio de Albert.

Sí… sí… ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

Bienvenida a mi hotel. Siempre habrá un lugar para usted.

Como siempre. Un adulador…

Jajajajaja… - Rieron Victoria y Albert.

William… William… amigo… - Dijo Carry al ver a Albert.

Carry… - Se dieron un fraternal abrazo. - Espero que tengamos tiempo de platicar durante este fin de semana.

Eso espero. Ahora sentémonos. Ya es hora de la comida.

Se sentaron a la mesa redonda de izquierda a derecha: Victoria, Terry, Carry, dos asientos vacíos, Candy, Albert y Elroy.

Faltan dos personas. ¡Qué falta de cortesía contigo, Victoria!

No, no lo es. Están por llegar. Cene tranquila.

Pasaron la comida. Todos cenaron a gusto. Albert se sorprendía de la familiaridad con la que su Tía y su primera novia hablaban. Todos estaban animados. Antes del postre, dos hombres se acercaron a la mesa.

¿Archie? Tú eras el que hacía falta. ¡Cómo no te da vergüenza con Victoria!

Tía… - Mira a su derecha. Elroy también.

¿Stear?

Hola, Tía Elroy.

Stear. – No podía creer lo que miraba. Ni siquiera se desmayó de la impresión. Se levantó de su silla. Caminó hacia su sobrino con paso seguro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Estando cerca, se abalanzó hacia Stear estrechándolo en un gran abrazo.

Todos miraban esa escena. Candy y Victoria lloraban sin parar. Elroy decidió sentarse a la par de Stear. Se corrieron los demás. Así, Albert quedó entre Candy y Victoria hasta el final de la noche. Al fondo se escuchaba la banda tocando música; acompañaron la conversación durante la noche.

A las 10 de la noche, se abrió el baile por los dos organizadores. A la mitad de la pista, se pararon Terry y Victoria. Ella vestía un vestido negro ceñido hasta la cintura; el escote llegaba al borde entre la seducción y la elegancia; la falda era amplia con una pequeña cola que recogió con la mano derecha y dejaba ver una serie de encajes negros y grises. Él vestía un traje negro; chaleco negro y camisa blanca. El corbatín ascot era gris. Ellos hacían juego. La tomó por la cintura, le tomó la otra mano. La acercó y comenzaron a bailar. Los presentes los observaban con admiración. Parecía que volaban en el aire. Hicieron pareja. Se miraba y sentía la magia estando los dos juntos. Daban vueltas por toda la pista. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Olvidaron dónde estaban, qué estaban haciendo y el hecho que estaban siendo observados por tanta gente. La música aceleró su ritmo. Terry la tomó más posesivamente para evitar caer al bailar. Cuando paró la música, ellos se detuvieron. Se tardó un poco en soltarla. Hicieron su reverencia y fueron por otras personas para seguir con el baile.

Candy bailaba con Archie y Stear seguía con Elroy. Albert se dio cuenta que Terry y Victoria ya no estaban en el salón. Los buscó por cada rincón. Salió al balcón. A lo lejos vio a una pareja caminando hacia una cabaña retirada. Suspiró. Del corazón emanaron sensaciones extrañas. Regresó al salón. Elroy quería irse a dormir. Stear se ofreció a llevarla. Albert decidió irse a dormir también. Se acercó a Candy y a Archie. Les informó su decisión. La pareja de bailarines estuvo de acuerdo y decidieron seguir al resto de la familia. Se fueron a dormir.

Esperó unos minutos, salió de su habitación. Tratando de no ser visto caminó en medio del campo. Quería llegar hasta la cabaña.

Adentro de la cabaña estaban los organizadores hablando de lo maravilloso del día.

¡Ha sido un éxito, Victoria! Te felicito.

Gracias, caballero. Sin tu ayuda, no lo hubiera logrado.

Eso es cierto.

Todas las actividades se llevaron a cabo según el plan. Carry es un excelente organizador de eventos.

Sí, lo es. Además, tuvo buen gusto en encontrar la banda de esta noche. Te serviré una copa de vino.

Súper. - Se sentó en el sofá. Se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

Acá tienes. – Le dio las copas de vino. Se sentó a la par de ella. Recibió su copa. – Brindemos. Por un excelente día.

Por un excelente día. – Tomaron un sorbo. – El momento que Elroy vio a Stear fue exquisito.

Me di cuenta… jajajaja… no dejabas de llorar.

Búrlate…

¿De ti? – Acercando su rostro al de ella. – Nunca. – La besó sin abrir su boca. – El lunes regresan tus hijos y te irás al siguiente. Esta es la última oportunidad de estar así… juntos… solos… – La miraba a los ojos. – Sé mía… sé mía antes de irte… - La besó de nuevo. Esta vez, ella respondió.

Se pusieron cómodos cuando afuera se escucharon unos ruidos raros. Terry se levantó.

Quédate aquí. No le abras a nadie.

No salgas. ¡Estás loco! No me dejes.

No te voy a dejar, veré por la ventana.

Ni se te ocurra. Siéntate.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Iré a abrir.

Ten cuidado.

Tranquila. Si fuera un maleante, no hubiera tocado. ¿Crees?

Jajajaja…

¿Quién es?

William Andley. Abra la puerta. Quiero hablar con Victoria.

Pasa adelante. – Abrió la puerta. - Te ofrezco una copa de vino. Estamos celebrando el día.

Gracias. - Entró, vio a Victoria sentada en el sofá. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero lo ocultó.

Solo platicaron.

El domingo fue un día maravilloso. Elroy no soltaba a Stear.

Tengo todo planificado. Volverás a Chicago con nosotros. Trabajarás en las compañías familiares.

Lo siento, tía. – Dijo el caballero. – No regresaré con ustedes. Tengo trabajo aquí.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? Regresarás con nosotros y ya.

No. No lo haré.

¿Por qué me contradices?

Porque ya tengo mi vida. Tengo un trabajo. Tengo un apartamento. No regresaré.

No te entiendo.

Nada hay que entender. Acepta que ya soy grande. Tomo mis propias decisiones. Encontré un trabajo que me gusta. Estoy feliz aquí. ¡No volveré a Chicago!

Me parece insólito lo que dices. – Empieza a derramar una lágrima.

Tía, no es que no los quiera. Es que soy otro. He logrado las cosas por mí mismo. Es una nueva vida. No los excluyo a ustedes; solo agrego a más personas.

Veremos que dice William al respecto.

Lo que opine, me da igual. No me voy. Punto.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Llegó Albert.

Stear dice que no se regresará con nosotros, no trabajará en la compañía, no vivirá con nosotros…

¿Stear? – Albert mira a Stear.

Albert, no puedo ir con ustedes. Tengo una vida aquí.

¿La tienes?

Si. Tengo un apartamento y trabajo. Me gusta estar aquí. Me siento bien en esta ciudad.

¿Trabajo?

Trabajo en James Inc.

¿Con Victoria?

Sí.

¿Qué haces con ella?

Estoy en entrenamiento. Todavía no tengo un puesto específico. – Casi suelto el secreto.

¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Sí. Además, mis papeles saldrán la semana que viene. Todo va a estar bien.

Bueno. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Eso es lo que quiero.

William, ¿estás seguro?

Sí, tía. Ni modo. Son sus deseos verdaderos. Ya es grande.

Discutieron durante una hora los tres. En definitiva, aceptaron la propuesta, no tan propuesta, de Stear. Lo dejarían vivir en Nueva York con unas condiciones. Estaba obligado a ir a Chicago para el cumpleaños de Elroy, Navidad y Año Nuevo. De esta forma, Elroy se aseguró de tenerlo a su lado dos veces al año. Le informaron a Archie. No estaba contento; sin embargo, lo aceptó. Terminaron pasar el día muy amenamente.

La oportunidad de estar en compañía única de ellos dos se pasaba a cada minuto. Candy y Albert se echaban miradas cómplices. Buscaban la menor ocasión para tomarse de la mano o bailar o verse. Ella se divirtió en la excursión.

Llegó el momento de regresar a Chicago. Stear los despidió desde el andén antes de regresar a la oficina. Victoria lo esperaba. Ese día recibiría su nuevo puesto: Presidente de James Inc. Nueva York. La semana fue agotadora.

Terry llevó a Victoria y a sus hijos al puerto. Quiso darle un beso a la dama. No se atrevió frente a los niños. Derramó una lágrima. Ella también.

Te espero allá. Ven a vernos lo antes posible.

Lo haré. Hasta luego.


	8. Entre noticias del pasado

Capítulo 8

Entre noticias del pasado y una aventura en Nueva York

Albert y George se localizaban en la oficina.

Tienes los contratos guardados. Sácalos para archivarlos.

Los sacaré del portafolio. – Sacó los dos sobres.

Te espero sentadito. – Continuó. – Stear, vivo. Es increíble… increíble.

Fue inesperado totalmente. Elroy le dio un abrazo bien fuerte. Casi lo deja sin aire… jajajajaja.

Jajajajaja…

Te doy los sobres.

Este es el contrato. Este otro no. – Se lo devuelve.

¿No?

Me voy. Iré con nuestros abogados.

Se sentó en su cómodo sillón. Abrió el sobre y encontró una carta. La leyó.

Querido William,

Amigo mío, sé que piensas que te robé a Victoria. No fue así. Déjame contarte una historia. Durante el tiempo del colegio, me contaste que salías con alguien. No solo te mirabas enamorado; estabas enamorado. Nunca supe el nombre de la mujer que te robó el corazón. Tú nunca supiste que ella te robó el corazón tampoco. Me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que tenías dudas sobre el futuro. En ese momento, no te pude dar consejo. No sabía qué decirte sin saber quien era ella. Al mismo tiempo, yo me enamoré de Victoria. Empecé a cortejarla. Tú lo sabías. Yo te lo conté. Ella nunca me hizo caso. No había cabida en su corazón para mí. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien. Nunca supe quien era. A pesar de todo, la seguí amando.

Te fuiste sin dejar rastro alguno.

Unas semanas después, ella me confió un secreto muy delicado. Me dijo que estaba embarazada. No lo podía creer. Se le había entregado a ese hombre de quien estaba enamorada; un maldito desalmado, cobarde, infeliz, abusivo, poco hombre que la abandonó. Al principio, me enojé. Dejé de hablarle durante unos días. Le volví a hablar al verla tan desesperada. Me contó que le había escrito varias cartas al padre de su hijo, pero nunca le contestó. Le dije que yo sería el padre si me aceptaba. Me enfrenté a todos por ella. La relación con mis padres y sus padres se convirtió en un infierno hasta que nacieron los niños. A pesar de todo, luché por ella. La amaba. La amo. La condición para soportar esto fue que nunca revelara a nadie quien era el padre. Para todos, yo siempre seré el padre.

Nos casamos. Tuvimos a los niños. Dos y medio años más tarde fuiste a Londres. Viniste a mi casa. Viste a mi esposa. Viste a mis hijos. Me felicitaste en esa ocasión. Te lo agradecí. Nunca te volvimos a ver.

Acaban de cumplir seis años. Ahora, sin que ella me lo dijera, sé quien fue el desalmado que dejó a Victoria embazada. El desgraciado por el que nunca pude estar con ella en la intimidad. Siempre lo amó. No dejó de amarlo.

Si estás leyendo la carta, es porque estoy muerto. Es parte del testamento.

Arthur

Albert estaba confundido. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? El conoció a los niños. Los vio solo un momento. ¿De qué cartas estará hablando? Se llenó de preguntas. Con prisa llegó a la oficina de George.

George, ¿tienes cosas mías de cuando me fui de trotamundo después de regresar del colegio?

Sí, tengo algunas cosas. Ahora te las doy. - Se levantó. Abrió la gaveta de un archivador y sacó un sobre grande. - Esto es lo que tengo. Llévatelo.

¿Por qué nunca me lo diste?

Me pediste que no lo hiciera, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo hice. Gracias por guardarlo todo.

No sabía si abrir el sobre en su oficina o en su casa. En casa tendría problemas si lo encontrara alguien. Su casa era el único lugar en el cual podría leerlo. Necesitaba tranquilidad. Era viernes por la noche. Decidió ir a su casa.

Entró por la puerta con su preciado sobre. Entró a la biblioteca frente a su gran escritorio. Tenía una gaveta con llave. Ahí podría esconderlo. Así lo hizo. Candy lo vio desde la puerta.

Albert.

Candy.

¿Qué tal tu día?

Cansado. ¡Qué semanita! – Se acercó a ella. La abrazó. – Dame un beso.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… Te los doy. – Acercó a él. Lo besó.

Me encantan tus besos.

Me leíste la mente. - Se mantenían abrazados.

Mírame. – Le dijo. Viéndola a los ojos, la volvió a besar.

Annie vendrá a cenar con nosotros. No se han visto desde que regresamos de Nueva York.

Esperemos a que vengan. Asumo que Archie fue por ella.

No te equivocas. La fue a traer.

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta al jardín? Regresamos cuando ellos vengan.

Sí.

Salieron al balcón, caminaron hacia el jardín. Pasearon. Se sentaron en una banquita blanca. Candy se abrazó a él. Escondió su cabeza en su pecho. Él le acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Estaba distraído. Ella percibió esa distracción. No quiso interrumpirlo. El rostro mostraba confusión y turbación.

Tenerte cerca me ayuda tanto. – Dijo él sin soltarla.

…

Cenaron todos contando las historias de esa semana tan maravillosa por el encuentro con Stear. Albert se mantenía callado. Se dedicaba a sonreírle a Candy; la miraba descaradamente frente a todos. Nadie lo notó. Las anécdotas eran más interesantes que ese detalle. Se levantaron. Annie pidió a Archie que la regresara a su casa.

En el automóvil.

¿Te pasa algo, Archie?

No me pasa nada.

Estás muy raro.

No me pasa nada. – Cambió el tono tranquilo que lo caracterizaba a uno a la defensiva.

¿Qué te pasa?

No me pasa nada… - Insistía.

¿Pasó algo más en esa excursión?

¡Te digo que no! – Le gritó. La dejó impresionada. Nunca le había hablado así. – Mira, ahora que Stear está vivo y que vive en Nueva York, iré a verlo seguido. Espero me entiendas.

Claro. De repente voy contigo un día. Quiero verlo yo también.

No. Iré solo.

Archie, no te entiendo. ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Qué te hice?

Nada. – Con tono arrepentido. – Discúlpame. Han sido muchas emociones.

Te comprendo. Tranquilo. – Se acercó a Archie a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Frente a la casa de Annie, Archie se despidió de ella con otro beso. Tocar sus labios lo dejó insensible. ¿Será posible que sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron? Se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado. Se fue.

En la mansión Andley todos se habían ido a dormir, excepto Albert. Él estaba sentado frente a su gran escritorio deteniendo la llave de la gaveta que contenía el sobre. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué había adentro, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería abrirlo. A eso de las once, decidió tomar aire y abrirlo. Sacó una serie de sobres. Al leer el remitente se dio cuenta que eran de una mujer. Estaban en orden de fechas. Empezó a leer la primera.

Willy:

Te fuiste sin dar una explicación clara. Si no me amabas, ¿por qué estuviste conmigo? Yo te amo. Dejar de amarte será imposible para mí. Prometo no buscarte ni molestarte más.

Victoria.

La segunda carta.

Willy:

Prometí no buscarte ni molestarte. Ha ocurrido algo importante que me obliga a buscarte. Comunícate conmigo, por favor.

Victoria.

La tercera carta.

Willy:

Entiendo por tu silencio que ya no te importo. Está bien. Entonces, te diré la razón por la cual te busqué así, por carta. Estoy embarazada. No sé qué hacer.

Victoria.

La cuarta carta.

Willy:

Más silencio. Nunca me busques, ni quieras involucrarte aunque tengas ganas algún día de hacerlo. Tengo una nueva vida. No estás incluido tú. Olvídalo todo.

Victoria.

Cada carta era más fuerte que la otra. Se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que fue. Comprendió la actitud de ella cuando la volvió a ver en Londres. Esos niños eran de él. Él era el padre. Recordó la carta de Arthur. Él era el desalmado, desgraciado que abandonó a Victoria embarazada. Él fue el único hombre en la vida íntima de esa dama; no lo dejó de amar. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en el escritorio. No sabía qué hacer. Ya era tarde. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Los buscaría? ¿Los dejaría ser? ¿Qué le dirá a Candy? ¿Cómo tomaría ella la noticia?

Decidió ir a Nueva York. Consideraba necesario aclarar las cosas; esperaba que no fuera tarde para hacerlo.

Al siguiente día, Albert entró a la oficina de George. Le contó lo sucedido. La sorpresa sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa.

Primero, Stear está vivo. Ahora, tienes dos hijos.

No sé que hacer. ¿Qué hago?

¿Qué te digo? Uufff…

¿Qué hago?

Ella te dijo en su última carta que no la buscaras. Eso es lo más sensato. Han pasado muchos años.

Son mis hijos.

Ya no lo son. Son de Arthur y Victoria James. Así están creciendo. No les alteres sus vidas porque la conciencia te lo pide.

Victoria fue una egoísta.

No te permito que digas eso de la Señora James.

¡Qué!

Tú conociste a una señorita llamada Victoria Brown. La sedujiste…

¡Nos enamoramos!

La sedujiste. – Le enfatizó George. Albert abría los ojos cada vez más. – Si te hubieras enamorado completamente de ella, no la hubieras dejado. Cortaste la relación. Regresaste a América. No te importó nada de tu adolescencia. La dejaste atrás. Fuiste en busca de "Albert".

¿Qué pruebas tienes?

¿Qué más prueba que el sobre que te entregué? Si hubieras abierto las cartas que te mandaron, te hubieras enterado en su momento y hubieras podido hacer algo a tiempo. Perdiste… no, más bien, dejaste ir el derecho de paternidad de esos niños. Arthur James tomó esa responsabilidad por ti. Él dio la cara cuando tú no la diste. ¿Te puedes imaginar la ansiedad y preocupación de saberse embarazada de un hombre que no aparece? Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sus hijos. Tú ni siquiera quisiste recibir las cartas. Debería darte vergüenza. No me imaginé que…

No sigas por favor. ¿Qué hago?

Ya te di mi sugerencia. Te toca a ti averiguar tus próximos pasos si es que los das.

George, arregla las cosas. Me iré a Nueva York la semana que viene. Tengo que hablar con ella. Saldré el lunes y regresaré el viernes.

¿Estás seguro?

Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo con esto. ¿Cómo podré hacer cualquier cosa si esto no está resuelto?

Piénsalo bien porque, aunque no lo veas así, está resuelto.

El lunes por la noche llegó a Nueva York. El martes, a primera hora, fue en busca de Victoria a su oficina. Se topó con una nueva sorpresa.

Buenos días, señorita.

¡Señor Andley! Usted por aquí. Pensé que estaría de vuelta en Chicago.

Sí… sí… Pero tuve que regresar aquí. Vengo a buscar a Victoria. ¿Puede decirle que estoy aquí?

Lo siento. La señora James no está.

¿Está enferma? ¿Se volvió a sentir mal después del accidente?

No. No. Ella ya no viene a la oficina.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé.

Buenos días. – Dijo Stear. Subió la vista. Se quedó impactado al ver a Albert en la oficina.

¿Stear? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trabajo aquí. ¿No recuerdas?

Sí, pero…

Entra a mi oficina. – Le señala la entrada. Se dirige a la secretaria. – Traiga dos cafés negros sin azúcar, por favor.

Los traigo, Señor Cornwell. Estos son sus mensajes.

Gracias. Pasa… pasa…

Albert se sentó en una de las sillas de las visitas y Stear se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio; la misma que semanas antes Victoria ocupó.

¿A qué debemos tu visita?

Vengo a ver a Victoria.

Lo siento. Ella no vendrá hoy.

Regresaré mañana.

No lo hagas. No vendrá mañana tampoco.

El jueves vendré a verla. ¿Puedes decirle?

No vendrá tampoco.

Iré a su casa. – Se estaba empezando a incomodar ante las negativas de Stear.

No está en su casa.

Me estás colmando la paciencia. ¿Qué pasa con Victoria?

Nada.

¿Nada?

Nada. Te lo aseguro.

¿Entonces?

Decidió tomar unas vacaciones familiares.

¿Cuándo regresa?

No lo sé.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no me hablas claro? Tú sabes algo que no me quieres decir.

No sé nada más de lo que te he dicho. – Con un tono serio. – Ella se fue de vacaciones. ¿Tiene algo de malo? No es secreto. Todos lo saben.

Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿A dónde fue?

Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso. – Desvió el tema como pudo.

¡Qué! ¿Qué insinúas?

…

Solo quiero hablar con ella. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Ten cuidado.

Tengo derecho de hablar con ella.

¿Derecho?

Sí… derecho.

Y… ¿Candy?

¿Candy?

¿Para qué buscas a Victoria si estás con Candy?

¿Cómo sabes que estoy con Candy?

Los vi en el hospital. Se besaron no como amigos.

Stear. – Se calmó y se sentó. – Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa.

De algún modo, no te creo. Pero no te preguntaré al respecto.

Por favor, pido discreción de tu parte.

Siempre la tendrás.

¿Me avisarás cuando regrese Victoria?

Lo haré. En el momento que vuelva a Nueva York. – Se sintió bien por ser sincero con Albert. – Te tocará esperar un tiempo.

Esperaré lo que sea necesario. Ya que estoy aquí; vamos a almorzar. Regresaré en el tren de la noche a Chicago. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Claro. Vamos. Arreglaré unas cosas y vamos.

En Chicago, las relación entre Annie y Archie se marchitó. Él le dejó de hablarle. La confianza se fue perdiendo. Ella se desesperaba por ver a su novio aislándose, retirándose. Interrogó a Candy. Averiguar los eventos del viaje se convirtió en una obsesión. Los reclamos se hicieron innecesarios también diarios. Darle una excusa al joven para terminar la relación era inaceptable. Ella deseaba, exigía una explicación clara. No la obtuvo. Lloró. Sus padres la mandaron a Florida a pasar unos meses.

Archie, libre de ataduras, viajaba constantemente. Era cuestión de tiempo esa ruptura. Él, al fin de cuentas, nunca se enamoró verdaderamente de Annie. Más aún, con el pasar de los años de relación, se aumentaba el resentimiento hacia ella. Por ella, no le confesó a Candy su amor en ese momento. El día de hoy, no amaba más a Candy y estaba enamorándose de otra mujer quien era muy posible que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Esta vez, no se iba a dejar influenciar por nada. Intentaría ganarse el amor de esa mujer; para lograrlo, era imposible en medio de una relación con Annie.

Sus viajes a Nueva York lo llevaban a quedarse con su hermano. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que Stear estaba en la oficina o en eventos especiales, Archie buscaba la compañía de la dama de su interés. La llevaba a diferentes restaurantes, cafeterías y salones de baile. Por medio de su caballerosidad y paciencia, tuvo éxito en el cortejo. Botó todas las barreras impuestas por la sociedad y los prejuicios personales. Estaba a punto de llegar la meta: la atención de ella para él solo. Organizó una excursión a un lugar a la par del río. Bellos lugares, buena comida y, el detalle indiscutible, la privacidad. Un lugar donde no llegaran fotógrafos, reporteros o alguien conocido.

Ven. Ven conmigo. Tranquila. Te aseguro que estaremos bien.

Me da un poco de miedo salir así.

Siempre hemos salido a sitios agradables y sin problemas. Ahora será igual. Ven. – La toma de la mano con familiaridad.

Vamos.

Entraron al sitio. Los llevaron a su mesa; cada una estaba en un cuarto separado. Desde la de ellos, se veía un lindo paisaje del río, algunos árboles… naturaleza emanando paz. Se sentaron uno a la par del otro para poder apreciar su alrededor. Ahí se sentía muy contenta. Podía ser ella misma. Él se asombraba con cada sonrisa, pasada del pelo por detrás de la oreja, rubor y perfil; las sinceras carcajadas ante un comentario simpático o divertido.

El vino blanco bien frío acompañó una comida delicada y sabrosa. La plática continuó durante dos horas. Afuera un grupo comenzó a tocar música. La sacó a bailar, en privado donde los únicos ojos que se posarán en ella eran los de él. Unieron sus cuerpos en función de la música. Alrededor de esa mesa con la comida servida, dos copas de vino y un delicioso postre, bailaron durante la pieza. Otra comenzó. Siguieron la misma actividad. A diferencia de la canción anterior, Archie la acercó más con la excusa del estilo de baile. Se dejó llevar. Disfrutaron cada instante.

Se puso nervioso al intentar besarla. No se atrevió. Continuaron la danza. La aproximaba a su cuerpo afianzándola. La tomaba con firmeza. La miraba con dulzura. La necesitaba. La deseaba. Impulsivamente, las agallas asaltaron su cuerpo. Buscó su boca. Rozó los delicados labios de la dama con los de él. Se entregó. Le mostró su lado sensual. A pesar de su inexperiencia, incitó un suspiro. Aceptó el avance fogoso de su pareja. Increíble la sensación de saberse correspondido. Logró silenciar todos los comentarios de la gente, los prejuicios de la mujer; hasta la voz de la conciencia. Detuvo su movimiento rítmico musical. Se concentró por completo en la reacción sincera de ella. Fue un beso veraz, auténtico originario del corazón. Sentía cómo los brazos femeninos rodean su cuello; sus manos recorren la espalda desnuda arriba del escote; el largo cabello rozaba los brazos masculinos. Las caricias son delicadas.

Pasaron de una acción aparentemente inocente a una más adulta, más intensa. Una sensación febril llena los cuerpos de los amigos quienes, de seguir así, se convertirían en amantes. Olvidaron dónde estaban. Saberse cuidados dentro de la privacidad de ese cuarto, se dejaron llevar. Las caricias se alejaron de la cintura y de la espalda; las trasladó hacia un lugar más excitante. Detenerse era improbable. Alcanzaron el límite de la serenidad mental. Elevaron su estadio a uno loco e increíble. Desquiciado por su deseo le arrebataba gemidos, suspiros y exhalaciones. Los dos clamaban por aumentar el calor con entusiasmo.

No puedo. – Dijo con la voz y con la cabeza.

¿Por qué? – Curioso.

Hay demasiadas cosas separándonos. – Lo miraba.

No te soy indiferente.

No, no lo eres.

Sal con alguien de tu edad. – Dijo Eleanor Baker. – Podrías ser mi hijo.

Eso no me importa. – Se acercó con la intensión de besarla…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Themis 78: A veces lo clandestino es sabroso... ) A Stear , la guerra lo cambió. Ahora desea ser independiente; manejar su vida como él decida.


	9. Terry y Albert se enteran

Capítulo 9

Terry y Albert se enteran del romance neoyorquino

Durante el tiempo que Archie estuvo viviendo su sueño con Eleanor, en Chicago sucedían otras cosas.

Candy, eres maravillosa. – Le dijo Albert al ver a su bebé.

¿Está bien?

Sí. Todo bien. Es una niña. – Sentía una felicidad indescriptible. Sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa.

Recordó que tenía dos hijos con Victoria. Ahora tienen diez años. Cada vez que intentaba buscarlos encontraba diferentes obstáculos para hacerlo. Primero, le dijeron sobre las vacaciones familiares. Stear le aseguraba decirle cuando regresaran a América como habían quedado. Así pasó un año. Segundo, Elroy se enfermó y murió. Afectó a la familia; era ella quien mantenía a la familia unida. Después de esto, hubo una separación definitiva con los Leagan. Tercero, todo cambió tres meses después cuando Candy le anunció el embarazo. Desde entonces, el matrimonio, los médicos, el arreglo del cuarto del bebé, contratación de nuevos empleados para el cuidado del bebé… el trabajo ocuparon sus pensamientos.

Una noche de insomnio, Albert caminaba por la casa. Su esposa e hija dormían en la habitación. Bajó a la primera planta. Se sentó sobre el mismo sillón en que se había sentado años antes. Abrió la gaveta cerrada con llave. Sacó las cartas de Victoria. – Tengo dos hijos. Ella nunca me dijo… No lo sabía. – El cargo de conciencia recorría su espíritu. La situación sería tan diferente si hubiera leído las cartas en su momento. Si no hubiera querido olvidarse de su lugar en la sociedad y en la familia, el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres y, años después, a su hermana. El día que murió su sobrino fue una calamidad. Estaba sólo y esa soledad, que cuando se fue en busca de Albert, la consideraba una bendición, ahora se había vuelto un calvario. Se planteaba tantos inútiles hubieran. No llegará a ningún lado con esos pensamientos. La realidad lo colmaba partiéndole el corazón. Dejó ir a una mujer maravillosa. Abandonó, sin intención, a dos niños; más bien, sin imaginarse la existencia de esa posibilidad. Se enojó con Arthur por creer que le había quitado el amor de Victoria y no fue así. Enfadado con Victoria por no decirle nunca de los niños. En realidad no estaba enfadado con ella porque sabía que fue la decisión de él el alejarse de ella. Ella hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, no tenía opciones.

El día en que Candy le habló sobre el embarazo, se dio cuenta de la desesperación, ansiedad y angustia al enfrentarse con la posibilidad de ser madre soltera. El rechazo de Albert era una opción que no quería enfrentar, pero lo hizo con valentía. Ella sabía que nunca la dejaría. Nunca la abandonaría, mucho menos al conocer un noticia de esta magnitud. A pesar de saber esto, no impedía sentirse perdida. Eso fue obvio para él.

Pensó en Victoria. Ella sola, sin soporte, sin el amor que creía la apoyaría. ¡Qué impotencia! A pesar de las acciones de Arthur James, fue repudiada por su familia. Les tomó mucho tiempo regularizar la relación con sus padres. Lo más probable es que los padres de Arthur supieran la verdad del padre de esos niños. Eso explicaría la falta de apoyo por parte de los padres del hombre que dio la cara por sus hijos y la reputación de una gran dama.

A raíz del nacimiento de la niña, Albert quiso buscar a sus hijos en mira de entablar una relación con ellos. Pensó en ello, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era el miedo de sentirse rechazado. ¿Pero quién era él, si él mismo los rechazó al no querer saber nada de los deberes por su posición?

Del otro lado del Atlántico, una dama jugaba con sus dos hijos y un visitante.

¡A mí! ¡A mí! – Corría por el jardín uno de los gemelos.

¡No! ¡A mí, no a él! – Gritaba el otro.

Corran lejos. La tiraré por última vez. A ver quien la alcanza.

¡A mí, Tío Terry! – Gritaban al unísono. Corrían lejos para atrapara la pelota.

Va… - Lanzó la bola lo más lejos que pudo. Regresó a la banca donde estaba Victoria sentada.

La casa de los James en Londres era grande y bella. Se parecía a la de Nueva York. La diferencia era la inestabilidad del clima inglés. La lluvia caía de un momento a otro, inesperadamente. Afuera de la sala principal, se ubicaba un balcón tapado con una pérgola repleta de enredaderas de bellísimas flores. En ese lugar, les gustaba tomar el descanso los días soleados; así como hoy. Cada visita de Terry era bienvenida en esa casa. Él llegaba cada vez que podía. Procuraba estrenar y finalizar sus giras en Londres. La relación con su padre mejoró desde que la esposa decidió dejarlo. Las leyes impedían el traslado del título nobiliario a uno de sus hijos. Terry recibiría el título de Duque de Grandchester y, por consiguiente, todo lo que eso conlleva. Londres se convirtió en un oasis en su vida.

¿Cómo está tu padre?

Muy bien. Platicamos de todo un poco. Cada vez que vengo, me tiene nuevas noticias, chismes y anécdotas.

Igual que tú. Jajajajaja. – Dijo Victoria. - Me sorprendiste con esta visita. No me la esperaba. No sabía que estuvieras ensayando una nueva obra.

Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones. No quería quedarme en América. Londres me llama. Quiera que no, soy de aquí.

Hay algo que no me estás contando. – Le sube la ceja. Se conocían muy bien.

Sí. No quiero hablar de eso.

Bueno.

¡Ya que insistes!

Jajajajajaja…

Mi madre está saliendo con alguien que podría ser su hijo.

¿Eleanor está saliendo con un joven? No puede ser.

Lo es. – Él mueve la cabeza en negativo rechazo. - Ellos no saben que lo sé.

¿Cómo supiste?

Los vi.

¡No puede ser! – Repitió. Con curiosidad le pregutnó. - ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

Sí. Es… es…

¿Lo conozco?

Sí. Es… es… Archie Cornwell.

¡Archie! ¿Estás seguro?

Sí. Te digo que los vi.

Bien por ella.

¡Cómo puedes apoyarla!

¡Cómo no apoyarla! Tu madre es una gran mujer y ha estado sola un buen tiempo. Se merece un buen tipo. Archie es un buen tipo.

Pero muy joven…

Nada… nada… se merece una relación llena de amor, respeto, apoyo… tú sabes. No como los otros que la buscan por dinero o por fama o…

… o como mi padre… Se merece un buen tipo… eso y más. Pero ¿por qué Archie Cornwell?

¿Te afecta en algo quien sea?

No.

¿Entonces?

Lo sé… - Se acerca a ella en busca de una demostración física de apoyo. Se abrazan.

Además, no eres nadie para criticarla. Tú eres menor que yo.

Pero no tanto como para que sea tu hijo. Jajajajaja…

Mamá. Yo también quiero un abrazo. – Dijo Harry.

Yo también. – Dijo Edward.

Se acercaron y se abrazaron los cuatro. La hora de la cena se acercaba. Cada uno se fue a su recámara a cambiar y asearse. La cena fue acompañada de alegrías y carcajadas. Las visitas de Tío Terry siempre tan amenas y agradables. Los niños gozaban el rato que compartían. Victoria también. Los dos traviesos se fueron a dormir. Mañana se levantarán temprano para ir al colegio. Pasaban los fines de semana con su madre.

Buenos días. – El caballero le dijo a la dama.

Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Descansado. Estas vacaciones serán buenísimas.

¿Qué harás hoy?

No lo sé. Hace tiempo no tomo vacaciones. ¿Tú?

Hablé a la oficina. Trasladé mis citas para la semana que viene.

Eres una mujer excepcional. …tal como me lo prometiste…

Te lo prometí.

El par de amigos se hicieron una promesa aquel día en el puerto. Si uno tomaba vacaciones, el otro tomaría vacaciones también. Terry quería mostrarle su Londres. Un recorrido por su infancia y adolescencia. Compartir todo con Victoria; los secretos faltarían en la relación. El problema patente era la fama del actor. Este posaba una limitante. No deseaba ser reconocido.

¿Qué vistes? – La mirada de ella se plasmó en la imagen.

De incógnito.

Jajajajaja…

No te rías…

Te ves muy divertido.

Déjalo ya. No quiero que nos interrumpan admiradoras. – Sonríe pícaramente. – Si se ponen pesadas, me atacarán con descaro. ¿Podrás manejarlo o te pondrás celosa?

Ahhh… - Sorprendida.

Me encanta que te pongas celosa. – La acerca para darle un beso.

¿Celosa? ¿Yo?

Tú. – La besa otra vez.

Vamos a tu Londres.

El día fue maravilloso y el paseo también. Visitaron varios lugares. Almorzaron en un restaurante a las orillas del Tamesis. Caminaron por todos lados. Ella se carcajeaba al escuchar una a una las historias. Los detalles de las travesuras provocaban gran entretención. Afortunadamente, nadie reconoció al caballero de ojos grises. Por eso, no fueron acechados por nadie. Eran solos los dos.

A las siete y media, entraron a otro restaurante. Se sentaron lejos de la ventana. En medio de vino y queso, se divirtieron. Regresaron a la mansión. La dama de compañía y el mayordomo estaban esperándolos.

Buenas noches. – Dijo Victoria.

Buenas noches, señora. Señor Grandchester. – Saludaron los empleados.

Buenas noches.

¿Necesita algo más? – El mayordomo habló.

No se preocupe. Ya nos iremos a dormir. Estoy cansadísima. ¡A dormir todos! – Ella estaba de buen humor.

Se retiraron sin decir más. Victoria y Terry se quedaron solos.

Vamos por una copita.

Está bien. ¿Sabes que solo cuando estoy contigo tomo así?

No lo sabía.

Supongo que es porque me siento tranquila en tu compañía.

También me siento bien contigo.

Estoy cansada. ¡Qué día!

Me gustó. La pasamos alegrísimo.

Eso creo. ¿Te importa si me tomo mi copa en mi habitación?

No. Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras. Frente a la entrada de la habitación de ella, se detuvieron. La toma por la cintura con la mano libre.

¿A dónde crees que vas?

Contigo. – La besó.

Por favor. Mañana tenemos planeado otro trajeado día.

Está bien. Lo intentaré mañana otra vez.

Buenas noches.

El día está muy feo. Considero que no podremos salir.

Eres cobarde.

Lo soy. No me gusta salir con este clima.

Si nos quedamos, ¿qué haremos?

Lo mismo que hacemos cuando salimos.

Entraron al salón familiar tomados de la mano. Ella no sabía que él le había dado el día libre a los empleados. Los invitó a pasar un día en el teatro. Verían los ensayos y conocerían a los actores. En la noche, verían la obra. Todo lo había arreglado excepto el detalle del clima. Eso fue pura suerte a favor de él.

¡Qué raro!

¿Qué raro?

No he visto a ninguno de mis empleados.

Les di el día libre. – Le toma la mano. – Estaremos más cómodos si estamos solos.

Eres tremendo.

Lo soy.

Se acercó a la dama. La tomó por los labios. Sin tocarla con otra parte del cuerpo, la dirigió hacia el sofá. Ella se sentó. Él no dejó de besarla. Sus manos se apoyaron por encima de los hombros de ella. Se recostó a la par. Saborearon sus labios, sus bocas. Las manos recorrían los cuerpos. El deseo hizo presencia en el salón. De los dos, uno entregaba los besos y el otro los recibía. Cambiaban de papel. Las prendas cayeron al suelo una a una. Preparados, entró en la intimidad con meneos suaves, pero con seguridad. Ella dejaba atrás el amor y los recuerdos de aquel primer hombre por medio de la creación de nuevas memorias. La firmeza y confianza de los movimientos del caballero, le dieron la pauta para dejar el miedo por un lado; entregarse libremente. Ambos renunciaron a sus prejuicios y su pudor que cambiaron en vista de la pasión que compartieron en el instante de culminación.

Valió la pena esperarte. – Terry dijo mientras seguía abrazado a ella.

Mmmm… - Lo besó.

Esta semana será maravillosa.

¿Eso es lo que te quedarás?

Sí. Tengo que regresar. Comienzo una nueva obra.

Me pone triste.

¿Qué?

…que te vayas…

¿En serio? – El corazón le brincaba de alegría al escuchar estas palabras. Casi pierde la esperanza de conquistar a Victoria.

Siempre que te vas. ¿No lo sabías?

No. Nunca expresaste nada por el estilo.

Bueno… - Evitaba la mirada de él para que no la viera derramar unas lágrimas que surgieron en sus ojos. - …ahora, lo sabes.

Lo sé. – Sintió una lágrima caer sobre su pecho, pero no le dijo nada.

La semana pasó. Los niños, Victoria y Terry pasaron el siguiente fin de semana juntos. Todos, en familia. Terry regresó a América.

¿Cómo te fue en Londres, hijo?

Muy bien, mamá. – No podía dejar de sonreír.

¿Muy bien? ¿Solo muy bien?

La verdad, mejor que bien. Ella…

¿Victoria?

Sí. Ella me ama. Lo sé.

Se confesaron su amor al fin. ¡Fabuloso!

No con palabras.

¡Hijo! No quiero saber detalles.

No te diré los detalles, pero te diré que su cuerpo es del pecado, su mente es de tentación y su corazón está lleno de amor por mí. ¡Qué mujer! Además… me dijo que le hago falta cuando me voy. Le entristece despedirse de mí.

¿Le dijiste que la amas?

Ni loco. Eso la asustaría y la alejaría de mí. La quiero cerca, conmigo.

¿Esto quiere decir que dejarás esas relaciones vanas?

Definitivamente. No han sido muchas. Seré fiel. Ella se merece un buen hombre. Eso es lo que haré. Ser un buen hombre. – Mira a los ojos a su madre. – Esto me trae a otro tema. Mamá…

Dime…

Lo que te haga feliz, me hará feliz a mí.

¿A qué viene eso?

A que te vi…

¿Me viste? ¿Qué?

Te vi con él. Es un buen chico.

¿De quién hablas?

No te hagas la tonta, mamá. Hablo de Archie.

… - Sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

Mamá, te quiero. Me encanta verte feliz. Estos últimos meses has estado verdaderamente feliz. Eso es por él.

Eso no funcionará.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Precisamente por lo que piensas. Es muy joven para mí. Es un chico.

No lo es. Es un hombre, igual que yo. Te hace feliz. Date la oportunidad de vivir una historia de amor… de romance.

¿Desde cuando eres tan maduro… y tan humano?

Desde que Victoria me lo hizo ser. Ella me impulsa.

¡Qué gran influencia tiene en ti!

La amo. Si tu amas a Archie, lucha por esa relación. No veo por qué no funcionaría. Sobretodo porque él te ama.

Era hora de buscar a Victoria nuevamente. Albert no soportaba más la situación. Su hija tenía varios meses, el tiempo pasaba rápido. George le informó sobre un incidente relacionado con el contrato con James Inc. Era imperativo el viaje a Nueva York. Este problema no se solucionaría fácilmente. Así se lo hizo saber a Candy. El viaje estaba planificado para pasar dos semanas fuera.

Candy, comprende por favor. Tengo que resolver esto frente a frente.

¿Me dejarás sola con Megan?

Tienes todo un ejército para ayudarte con ella.

No quiero que te vayas.

¿Por qué?

Es la primera vez que sales de viaje desde hace mucho. Ya me acostumbré a tenerte aquí. – Lo abraza.

Candy… - Le da un beso. – Te amo. Lo sabes.

Yo sé.

Si no fuera necesario no iría.

Yo sé. Vuelve pronto. Si las cosas no salen en tres días, regresa.

Jajajajaja… Haré lo posible.

Esa noche, hubo una repartición de arrumacos, besos, caricias. Megan no durmió con ellos desde ese momento.

Llegaron Albert y Archie a Nueva York. Stear los esperaba. Los llevó al nuevo apartamento de Archie. Por sus constantes visitas, consideró necesario un lugar para él. No permitió que la familia le ayudara. No quería que fuera un apartamento compartido por la familia. Es más, le informó a Albert cuando ya estaba firmada la compra-venta. Consiguió un lugar con vista al parque. Era grande; sala, comedor, cocina, tres habitaciones, área de servicio. Para todo este espacio, contrató a tres personas para mantenerlo: una cocinera, una mucama y un mayordomo. Esta sería la primera vez que llevaría a Albert a su apartamento. Sabía que le limitaría sus visitas con Eleanor, pero no iba a permitir que se pagara hotel teniendo un lugar así.

¡Lindo apartamento! ¡La vista! – Albert comentó

Por eso me gustó. Te llevaré a tu habitación. Es por aquí.

¿No vienes, Stear?

No, ya lo conozco.

Entraron a la habitación. Estaba bien adornada.

Me gusta cómo lo has adornado. Nunca me imaginé que este fuera tu estilo.

No lo es del todo.

¿Contrataste a alguien?

No.

¿Quién te ayudó?

Me ayudó…

¿Quién?

No te permitiré ningún comentario. – Le advirtió Archie. – Me ayudó Eleanor Baker.

¿Eleanor Baker?

Sí. Ella es quien me ha ayudado en todo.

Ya veo. – Le dijo Albert con normalidad. Segundos después, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. – Por eso tus viajes…

… - Miraba a Albert con ojos enojados.

No me mires así. Al fin, estoy dándome cuenta. ¿Stear lo sabe?

Es el único que lo sabe. Por supuesto, ahora tú también. Te prohíbo que le digas a alguien más. Ni a Candy.

Por supuesto que no diré nada. ¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?

Te dije que no aceptaré comentarios.

No tengo ninguna crítica.

Mmmm… pregunta.

¿Cómo van las cosas?

Van bien.

¿Bien? – Con un tono traviesillo.

Bien. Es una mujer extraordinaria.

¿Bien? – Repitió.

Albert para ese tono. No te lo permito. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre tu relación… ya sabes… con Candy? Nos enteramos de todo cuando anunciaron su matrimonio. Sé sumar, te lo aseguro.

Ya no hubo comentarios entre ellos acerca de ese tema.

En la oficina de Stear, los tres se sentaron a buscar soluciones que beneficiaran a las dos compañías. Discutieron diversas opciones. Varias horas más tarde, lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Hicieron los cambios necesarios al contrato. Llamaron al abogado para arreglar las enmiendas. Eso se tardaría unos días. Eso le daría tiempo a Albert a buscar a Victoria.

Stear, necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Con gusto, Albert. No te puedo atender ahora. Tengo una cita. Pero ¿qué te parece mañana? Ven como a eso de las doce. Saldremos a almorzar.

Albert y Archie se fueron de James Inc. Se dirigieron a un teatro reconocido en la ciudad. El enamorado iba en busca de la dueña de su corazón. Tocaron la puerta de actores. Un hombre alto les abrió. Les permitió la entrada; así eran las instrucciones que alguien había dejado. Caminaron durante unos minutos por los corredores. Se dirigieron a los camerinos. Entraron a uno. Se sorprendieron al verse.


	10. El matrimonio

Capítulo 10

El matrimonio

¡Terry! – Dijeron al unísono.

¡Archie! ¡Albert! – Dijo Terry.

¿Qué haces aquí, Terry? – Archie preguntó.

¿Yo? Yo trabajo en este teatro. ¿Tú?

Vengo a…

¿No te habrás equivocado de camerino? – Quería jugarle una broma.

Ehh…

¿A quién puedes buscar aquí? Que yo sepa, no conoces a muchos en este gremio.

Ehh… - Nervioso, muy nervioso.

¿Entonces? ¿No me vas a responder?

Déjalo ya, Terry. No lo molestes más. – Eleanor le reclamó.

Mamá, no me dejaste jugar un ratito con él. – Dijo con una risa burlona. - Y tú, Albert ¿qué haces aquí?

Estoy acompañando a Archie. Vine a unos negocios. Cuando me dijo que vendría a ver a tu madre, decidí acompañarlo.

Mmmm… Será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero hacer mal tercio o cuarto. Jajajajajaja…

¡Terry! – Exclamó Archie.

No te preocupes. Nadie es un niño y todos sabemos lo que está pasando. Deja esa cara. – Le dio la mano a Archie. – Vamos, Albert. Dejemos solos a estos tortolitos.

Se fueron los dos caballeros dejando a la pareja en paz.

¿Terry sabe?

Sí. Él nos vio.

¿Qué te dijo?

Me dijo que si yo estaba feliz, él estaría feliz.

¿De verdad?

Sí, me lo dijo. Le creo. – Se acercaron y se besaron.

En la sala del teatro, se sentaron los dos viejos amigos. Recordaron el pasado. Sus aventuras y peleas. Rieron. Archie los alcanzó. El ensayo empezó. Al terminar, se fueron a cenar todos juntos. Regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Stear. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Muy bien, Albert. Pasa a mi oficina.

Se sentaron.

¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Quiero que me digas dónde está Victoria.

Ella no ha vuelto a América.

Dime dónde está. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Te dije que te lo diría.

Me estás mintiendo.

No te miento. No ha vuelto a poner un pie en América.

Ya te escuché eso. Entonces dime ¿dónde está? No puede ser que no sepas.

No lo sé. Está tomando unas vacaciones.

¿Cuatro años?

Yo no soy su niñero para saber qué hace y dónde lo hace. Yo recibo instrucciones de ella. Las manda aquí.

¿Cómo las recibes?

Me manda cartas desde diferentes partes del mundo.

No te creo. - Gritó Albert.

No me grites. – Respondió rápidamente Stear.

¡No puede ser que no aparezca! Tienes que decírmelo.

Hemos tenido esta conversación antes. ¿Qué tienes con Victoria?

Nada que te importe.

Albert, no sé qué te pasa. Pero esto se ha convertido en tu obsesión. Deja a Victoria en paz. Tú tienes a Candy y a Megan. Piensa en ellas. Enfócate en ellas.

No, no tienes idea. Necesito hablar con ella. ¿Porqué se esconde?

Ella no se esconde. No tiene porqué.

¡No la defiendas!

No la defiendo. Ella ha sufrido mucho y ha trabajado igual para mantener esta empresa en buen camino. Se merece buscar algo de felicidad para ella sola.

¿Estás de su lado?

No lo estoy. Solo te explico qué…

Si estás de su lado, no estás del mío.

¿De qué hablas? Tendrás que tranquilizarte.

Perdón. Perdón. Tengo que encontrarla. Tengo que hablar con ella. Es urgente. Quedemos en lo mismo. Esperaré tus noticias.

Se levantó y se fue. Caminó por las diferentes calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo. Esperaba noticias de Victoria y sus hijos. Quería una explicación. Quería disculparse. Quería una relación con ellos. Perdió de vista la situación en la que estaba. Por un momento, se vio en un jardín precioso. Sentados en una banca, tomados de la mano, la cabeza de una dama recostada en su hombro. Los dos sonreían y carcajeaban viendo a sus hijos jugar. La volteó a ver. Le levanta su rostro y le da un beso tierno, delicado. Se abrazaron. Los niños llegaron corriendo para que los abrazaran también. Al siguiente segundo, se vio acostado en una gran cama. Era blanda cubierta de sábanas blancas. Él estaba desnudo acostado a la par de una mujer desnuda respirando fuertemente. La abraza, acerca su rostro al de ella, la empieza a besar. Siente cómo ella se acepta su propuesta y se relaja en sus fuertes brazos. La destapa para verla en todo su esplendor. Le acaricia su cuello, sus senos, abdomen y piernas. Se empiezan a estremecer. Ella lo destapa provocando su excitación visible. Se posa sobre ella. Los labios recorrían el cuerpo de la dama con gran habilidad, calor y ansia. El deseo de estar juntos aumentaba conforme aumentaban los latidos del corazón. Ella le dio vuelta. Tomó a su hombre con caricias rápidas y lentas. Él disfrutaba que su mujer lo tocara en un lugar tan eróticamente excitante. Ya estaba listo para estar con ella. Era hora de prepararla a ella. La recuesta en la cama. Comienza con masajear sus senos con una mano mientras los besaba. Dejando la boca en su lugar, bajó la caricia hasta abrir sus suaves piernas. La feminidad era friccionada con los dedos del caballero que esperaba la humedad para dar el siguiente paso. Los dos gemían de placer. Entre murmullos compartían su intimidad.

Eres fabulosa. ¿Lo sabes? Te amo.

Te amo. – Se escuchaba un susurro en una voz dulce.

Tócame… bésame… tomaré tu…

Ahhh… ahhh…

Así… así…

Dime cuando…

¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!

Huh… - Se colocó encima de ella y se empujó hacia adentro. – Huh… huh… huh…

Tomó posesión de su presa debajo de él. Ella le daba la pauta del ritmo a seguir. Si le acariciaba la espalda, lo hacía despacio; tomándose su tiempo. Disfrutaba verla cerrar sus ojos, gemir de placer. Si lo aruñaba, la velocidad aumentaba. Si detenía sus caricias, era para que se detuviera donde estuviera. Él siempre se asombraba de la forma en que ella le dirigía sabiamente hasta el punto exacto…

Llego… llego

Ahhh….

Adentro de ti…

Él dejó su cadera pegada al cuerpo de ella. Se detuvo estremeciéndose, dejando su sustancia caliente en ella. Los dos juntos se mostraban el placer de su compañía.

Entonces, surgió otra imagen. Sentados a una gran mesa estaban otra vez los cuatro. Desayunaban. Platicaban. Parecían una verdadera familia. Ella embarazada. Los niños llegaron a abrazarlo. Sentía sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y las risas alegres. La dama lo miraba con felicidad. Fueron unos cuadros imaginarios que lo hicieron sonreír.

Albert

¿Qué? – El que lo llamaran, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. - ¡Terry!

Estabas distraído. De haberlo sabido, no te hubiera llamado.

No hay problema. Siéntate. Platiquemos.

¿Qué ha pasado contigo últimamente? Tenemos tiempo de no hablar. – Le vio las manos a Albert. Se sorprendió. - ¿Te casaste?

Sí. Lo hice.

¿Con…?

Con… - No sabía si decirle. – Con Candy.

¡Candy!

Sí. Tenemos una hija que se llama Megan.

¡Wow! Me has dejado con los ojos cuadrados con la noticia. Felicidades.

¿No sabías? Creí que de algún modo lo sabrías.

No. ¿Por qué lo crees?

Por Archie. Le pudo haber contado a tu madre.

No o, por lo menos, ella no me comentó nada. Posiblemente, porque se veía con Archie a escondidas. Si me contaba, se delataría.

Jajajajaja… Bien escondido lo tenían.

Jajajajaja… …de acuerdo... – Se puso serio. - ¿Cómo están ellas?

Están bien. Candy es una mamá maravillosa. Siempre está pendiente de Megan y de mí. En este instante, está un poco enojada conmigo.

Enojada… ¿por qué?

Porque vine a Nueva York. Ella no quería que viajara. Es el primer viaje desde hace más de año y medio.

Ya veo.

Sí… pero para serte sincero… estoy disfrutando mi tiempo solo. Pero suficiente de mí. ¿Tú?

Estoy a punto de estrenar una nueva obra. Dentro de poco, me iré de gira.

Supe lo de Susana. Nunca te di mis condolencias.

Eso fue hace mucho. Ya no pienso en eso. Ahora hay otra persona. Las cosas avanzan lento, pero avanzan.

¿Paciencia? ¿Tú? ¡Vaya que te agarró duro!

Ufff… Me ha costado, no lo negaré. Ha valido la pena. Ella ha sufrido dos pérdidas. Es normal que tenga miedo y dudas de entablar una nueva relación.

¿Dónde la conociste?

La conozco desde hace años. Es simplemente maravillosa.

¡Hasta palabras dulces!

Te ríes de mí…

No lo hago. Te entiendo.

Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece la relación entre mi mamá y Archie?

Estoy boquiabierto. Si él está contento con ella, es lo importante. Y ¿tú?

Fue fácil aceptarlo después de analizar las cosas. Mi mamá no la ha pasado muy bien. Se merece un chico bueno y que la respete. Archie es ese chico.

Albert, ya estoy aquí. ¿Estás listo para el almuerzo? – Vio a la persona que tenía a la par. - ¡Terry!

Sí. Estamos listos, Archie. – Dijo Terry. – Mi madre ha preparado ya todo. Está esperándonos.

¡Qué bien! Vamos. Ya no aguanto… - Dijo Archie sin pensarlo.

Jajajajaja… - Se carcajearon los otros caballeros en son de burla.

Déjenme. Vamos.

Llegaron a la casa de Eleanor. Disfrutaron de un deliciosos almuerzo preparado por ella. Durante el café, sentados en la sala, Archie se puso de pie. Caminó hacia donde estaba Eleanor. Se hincó en una rodilla. Sacó una cajita. La abrió. Adentro se encontraba un anillo precioso. Ella estaba más que sorprendida.

Eleanor, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Sí… sí… - Dijo impulsivamente. – Pero…

Pero nada… - Se levantó y le dio un beso frente a los otros dos quienes estaban pasmados.

Tenemos que hablar… Archie… no podemos… tú quieres una familia… eso es algo que no te puedo dar.

Albert, creo que estamos haciendo un mal tercio y un mal cuarto otra vez.

Cierto, Terry. Vámonos. Dejemos que hablen a solas.

La tensión en ese cuarto se sentía hasta en el último rincón.

Tú eres mi familia. ¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de que quieres una esposa que esté contigo…

Tú estás conmigo.

…una mujer que te pueda dar hijos… una familia…

La tendremos. Si empezamos ahora…

Ya no tengo veinte años. Es…

¿No puedes tener hijos ya?

Claro que puedo, pero…

Pero… ¿no quieres más hijos?

Nunca me lo he planteado. Esa no fue una posibilidad durante muchos años.

Pero ahora, lo es. ¿No los quieres?

No sé…

Hablemos… - La abraza.

Pasaron veinte y cuatro horas. Estaban Albert, Stear y Archie en la casa de Eleanor. Terry llegó un poco tarde. Recibieron la noticia del matrimonio entre Eleanor y Archie con gran alegría. Archie se quedaría en Nueva York atendiendo las oficinas de los Andley. Ya no regresaría a Chicago. Acordaron la fecha para dos meses después para que Terry pudiera entregar a la novia.

Para el evento, llegaron algunos invitados más. En el salón, estaban los novios felices por haber dado el gran paso del compromiso. Dieron una pequeña recepción. En una sola mesa cupieron los asistentes. Sentados a una mesa redonda de derecha a izquierda, la novia, Terry, Victoria, Stear. Albert, Candy y Archie. La pequeña Megan se quedó en el apartamento de Archie a cargo de su niñera. Pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Victoria felicitó a Candy por su matrimonio e hija. Platicaron de sus experiencias de ser mamás. Eleanor también participaba. Los caballeros seguían la conversación sin decir nada.

Archie se sentía dichoso de tener a su esposa a la par. Eleanor pendiente de su esposo. Stear preocupado por lo que podía suceder entre Albert y Victoria. Aunque le advirtió a su jefa sobre el sin número de veces que la buscaron con ahínco. Candy pensaba que Victoria ya no era una rival. Tenía a su esposo y a su hija. Del amor de ellos, estaba segura. Victoria, un poco intranquila, pero Terry no se apartó de su lado.

Lo primero que sucedió al bajarse del barco, Victoria le contó a Terry la verdad sobre su familia.

_¿Lo sabías?_

_No estaba seguro._

_¿Cómo?_

_Arthur me contó algunas cosas, pero no todo. Me dijo que se enamoró de ti, que el padre de tus hijos te dejó y que él fue feliz contigo y tus hijos como familia. Arthur dijo que el tipo fue compañero de ustedes en el colegio. En aquel almuerzo en tu casa, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Sospeché que Albert era el padre de tus hijos. Tus hijos crecieron, cada vez se parecían más a Albert. _

_Arthur te lo contó. No lo puedo creer. ¿Sabiéndolo me cortejaste?_

_Sí. No me importa quien haya sido. _

_¿De verdad?_

_Bueno… al darme cuenta quien era el tipo que te dejó, quise hacerle daño. Pensé que como tú no le has hecho nada y eres la más perjudicada, no lo haría yo. _

_Me encanta cómo piensas. – Se acerca a besarlo._

_Me lo pudiste haber dicho._

_Lo sé. Estaba esperando al momento adecuado. Pero cada vez que te he visto últimamente… eso se me borra de la mente y quiero otra cosa de ti. _

_¿Qué quieres? – Hábilmente preguntó._

_Mmmm… - Lo vuelve a besar. Se separa. - ¿Te molesta esto?_

_No me molesta. – Detiene sus palabras unos segundos. – Te amo._

_¿Me amas? _

_Sí. Te amo. – Besos adicionales se daban._

_Te amo._

_Tengo una última pregunta sobre este tema._

… _- Respira profundamente._

_¿Por qué no le dijiste a Albert sobre tu embarazo?_

_Esa es la parte de la historia que no te contó Arthur. _

_No._

_Yo le escribí a la única dirección que tenía. Cuatro cartas le mandé, nunca recibí una respuesta. Albert nos visitó en Londres. Era obvio que no sabía nada sobre el embarazo. Me di cuenta que no leyó mis cartas. _

_Conoció a tus hijos._

_Los vio en esa ocasión. No se dio cuenta de nada. Lo vimos otra vez cuando Arthur vino a América a manejar la oficina. El negocio con su familia no podíamos desaprovecharlo. Para esto, habían pasado años. Ya era tarde. Mis hijos saben que Arthur no era su papá de verdad. Si me preguntan, y lo han hecho, he sido sincera. El nombre de su verdadero padre no me lo han preguntado. Eso me da miedo. – Se recuesta en el pecho de Terry. – Tienes que prometerme algo._

_Lo que quieras._

_No me dejes sola. No quiero enfrentarme a Albert. Tengo entendido por Stear que me ha buscado y tengo la sensación que quiere hablar de esto._

_Así lo haré. _

_Se besaron. Eran una pareja en una relación estable y seria. Algo que no creerían sucedería en sus vidas. _

Albert estuvo toda la tarde tratando de hablar con Victoria a solas. Maldecía a Terry por no dejarla en paz. Si no era Terry, era Stear. Stear sabía que ella no quería hablarle a Albert, aunque no sabía porqué. Pasó la tarde. Llegó el momento en que Victoria se despidió de la pareja de recién casados. Lo hizo discretamente. Terry salió con ella. Se montaron en un automóvil. Treinta minutos después, Albert la buscó. No aparecía. Perdió la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pensó buscarla en su casa en la noche; seguramente estaría ahí. Se quedaron dos horas más con la pareja. Dejó a Candy en el apartamento de Archie. Le dijo que tenía que ir a hacer una diligencia. Ella subió a ver a Megan.

En el muelle, se despidieron Victoria y Terry.

Falta poco. Llegaré en un par de meses a Londres.

Estrenarás tu obra.

Sí.

¿Tendrás tiempo para vernos?

Siempre tengo días libres para ustedes. – La estrecha en sus brazos.

Me harás falta. Vente conmigo. – Lo miraba pidiéndoselo con los ojos.

Cuando llegues, tendrás trabajo. No tendrás tiempo para extrañarme. – La besa. La suelta y la deja ir. – Te amo. – Le gritó.

Te amo. – Sonrió.

Albert llegó a la casa de Victoria, tocó el timbre. El Señor Wilson le abrió.

Busque a Victoria. Necesito hablar con ella.

La Señora James no está. Se fue esta mañana y no volverá.

¿A dónde fue?

No lo sé.

Dígame, hombre. ¿Dónde está? – Lo tomó por las solapas.

Suélteme. Ella no me informa lo que hace.

Perdón. Me voy.

Si el barco no ha salido, puede que la encuentre en el muelle.

Gracias.

Salió con rumbo el muelle. En el automóvil, encendió una mecha de esperanza. Las imágenes de la familia feliz resurgieron. Llegó a ver que el barco ya no estaba. Zarpó hacía dos horas. Desesperado y sin otra opción, decidió buscar a Terry.

Terry. Abre la puerta. – La somataba.

¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilízate. – Terry le abrió.

¿Dónde está Victoria? – Entró violentamente.

No lo sé. - Sorprendido

No me mientas. Lo sabes. ¿Quién mejor que tú para saber dónde está ella?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tú y ella son muy amigos. La actitud en la recepción los delató. Se nota que hay algo más que una amistad. La solapas, la proteges. ¿Por qué?

No tengo que responderte. Eso no te importa. Regresa con Candy y con tu hija. Deja a Victoria en paz.

Me urge hablar con ella. Esto es entre ella y yo.

Déjala en paz. Desiste.

No lo haré. ¿Dónde está?

Aunque estuviera enterado de lo que hace, no te lo diría.

Te vas a arrepentir de encubrirla.

¡No me amenaces! Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Esta conversación puede convertirse en algo muy feo.

¿De qué hablas?

De nada… Vete.

¿Cómo puedes decirme que estás enamorado si…?

Cuidado.

¿Te acuestas con ella?

No te responderé.

Te acuestas con ella. ¿No que estás enamorado?

Detente.

¿Es Victoria? ¿De ella estás enamorado?

De quien estoy enamorado no te importa.

Si es de ella, sí.

Sé prudente, Albert. Detente. – Intentaba ser paciente. Eran amigos.

Ten cuidado con ella. Ella no es como otras mujeres. Ni se te ocurra seducirla y dejarla.

Albert, no sabes lo que dices. – Prefirió no insinuar que sabía lo que había ocurrido hace años con Victoria. Eso no evitó querer darle un par de golpes por lo que le hizo a la mujer que ahora amaba.

Que no le pase nada… ¿me oyes?

O qué…

O te las verás conmigo.

Hablas de ella con tanta propiedad. Ella no es ni tu novia, ni amante y mucho menos tu esposa. Tienes a Candy y una hija esperándote. Olvida a Victoria y regresa con ellas. No te lo repetiré. – Abre la puerta e invita a Albert a irse.

Albert se fue. Seguramente, Terry estaba al tanto de la situación y el por qué buscaba a Victoria. Eso, por un lado. Por el otro, sintió celos de Terry. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que la defendía. La reacción mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Terry la ama. Él no la traicionará. Tampoco logrará nada con Stear. Derrotado, regresó con Candy. Regresaron a Chicago.


	11. La familia aumenta

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero y agradezco sus comentarios.

TC GAN

* * *

Capítulo 11

La familia aumenta

_Perdió de vista la situación en la que estaba. Por un momento, se vio en un jardín precioso. Sentados en una banca, tomados de la mano, la cabeza de una dama recostada en su hombro. Los dos sonreían y carcajeaban viendo a sus hijos jugar. La volteó a ver. Le levanta su rostro y le da un beso tierno, delicado. Se abrazaron. Los niños llegaron corriendo para que los abrazaran también… … Ella embarazada. Los niños llegaron a abrazarlo. Sentía sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y las risas alegres. La dama lo miraba con felicidad. _

Albert regresó a la realidad. Esta no era tal cual la imaginaba. En vez de ver a sus hijos corriendo, era su hija. La mujer embarazada era Candy. Sintió el abrazo de su hija. Estaba feliz de estar ahí, así, con ellas. El pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino los llenó de ilusión. La familia iba en aumento. Pasaban sus días en la casa de Chicago, pero dos veces al año iban a Lakewood. Ahí estaban ahora. Una de las damas de compañía corrió hacia el patio del norte. Les llevaba un sobre.

¡Una carta de Archie!

¡Qué sorpresa, Albert! ¿Qué dice?

Abre la carta. La lee. La leyó varias veces en silencio. Era necesario asegurarse que lo que leía era correcto. Si no, le daría una noticia extraña a Candy.

Apúrate. Dime.

Archie… Archie será papá.

¡Cómo!

Me alegra. ¿Quién iba a decir que Eleanor Baker iba a querer más hijos?

Eleanor Cornwell.

Me suena raro. Me debería acostumbrar.

Sí.

Se está aumentando la familia. – Dijo Albert con cierta nostalgia.

¿Estás triste?

No, no lo estoy. Estaba pensando en lo diferente que es mi vida. De joven, no me la imaginaba así.

¿Cómo te la imaginabas?

Tenía tanto dolor que no podía. Mírame ahora. Tengo una linda esposa, un trabajo que me ha llegado a gustar, una hija y otro en camino… - Desistió de continuar la oración. Se le hubiera salido el resultado de su desliz de adolescente.

Entraron a la casa. Era tarde y comenzaba a bajar el frío. Cenaron una sopa de tomate. Antes de acostarse, se sentaron frente a las llamas dentro de la chimenea abrazados. Disfrutaron cada día de esas vacaciones. Pronto regresarán a Chicago; el descanso habrá acabado sin novedad.

El plan consiste en regresar a Chicago para dar a luz en el hospital. Tomaron todas las precauciones necesarias; así, evitar cualquier contratiempo. Se contrataron a las enfermeras y médicos; se reservó la habitación más equipada. Los costos no importaban. Albert protegería a su familia lo más posible. Todo estaba listo.

Los Andley regresaron. Se fueron directamente al hospital para la revisión de rigor. Iba bien; ninguna complicación. El médico les dijo que podían irse a su casa. Faltaba poco para el parto. Candy estaba feliz de poder estar en casa y dormir en su propia cama.

Mi casa… mi cama… ¡Qué rico! Subiré ahora mismo.

Te alcanzo en un momento. Iré a buscar la correspondencia. Me la llevaré para leerla allá.

Muy bien. Te esperaré.

La niñera llevó a Megan a su habitación. Candy comenzó a subir las gradas. Albert pasaba por una puerta cuando escuchó algo terrible y aterrador.

Ahhh… - Gritó Candy.

Ella se resbaló. Cayó por las gradas hasta terminar tirada en el suelo del primer nivel. Albert volteó a ver de dónde provenía el grito, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando pudo hacerlo, ella estaba inconciente. Corrió a ella. Los empleados llegaron.

Llame al hospital para que mande la ambulancia. Rápido. – Exigía Albert a sus empleados. – Rápido. Mi amor… mi amor…

La ambulancia llegó rápido, aunque él tuvo la sensación que se tardaron horas. El médico y las enfermeras venían también. Se bajaron. Llegaron a donde yacía Candy. El doctor la revisó. Consideró que podía aguantar llevarla al hospital. Ahí podrían atenderla mejor.

En el hospital, Albert caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Se puso histérico cuando le dijeron que no podía entrar con ella.

Es mi esposa… por favor.

No, Señor Andley. No se permite la entrada a personas no autorizadas.

Es mi esposa… - Dejó caer unas lágrimas.

Es mejor que se quede. Adentro podría distraer a los médicos que la están atendiendo. ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar para que lo acompañe?

Sí. George. ¿Dónde está su teléfono?

Sígame.

George llegó al rato. Miraba cómo Albert perdía la cordura por la desesperación de no recibir noticias. Se dieron un abrazo. Su relación era más de padre e hijo que de cualquier otra cosa en ese instante.

Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás. – Trataba de consolarlo.

¿Cómo no la acompañé? No debió haber subido sola.

Tranquilo… tranquilo.

Las horas pasaban sin informes. Nadie salía a decirle si pasaba algo o no.

No quiero quedarme solo.

No estarás solo. Está Megan.

También Harry y Edward.

¿Los hijos de la Señora James?

Mis hijos…

Me rehúso a hablar de esto ahora. Piensa en que Candy estará bien y tu hijo o hija también. – El comentario de Albert lo perturbó. Pensó que hacía tiempo no pensaba en ello; pero estaban siempre presentes en la mente del rubio.

Candy… Candy…

Se aumentó el tiempo de espera. La angustia sobrepasaba la cordura. El médico salió. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban Albert y George. Se le veía en la cara el cansancio de haber trabajado durante varias horas.

Señor Andley.

Sí. – Se levantó de la silla. George hizo lo mismo; se paró a la par de su hijo en señal de apoyo.

Señor Andley, todo salió bien…

¿Está seguro? – Los dos lloraron un poco.

Sí. Su esposa es una mujer fuerte y tenaz. Dentro de unos días, se la llevará de vuelta a su casa…

¿Y mi hijo? ¿hija?

Hija, Señor Andley. Está bellísima. Puede pasar a verla en unos minutos.

… - Albert cerró los ojos para dejar las lágrimas salir.

Se llevará a esas dos mujeres a su casa el mismo día. – El doctor recalcó. – Habrán ciertos cuidados especiales, pero son los que ya conocen ustedes.

Gracias, doctor. – Abraza al médico. Luego, el doctor se fue. - ¿Oyes eso? Están bien. Están bien.

Te felicito, William. Eres papá de otra linda niña.

Sí. – Dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció.

¿Qué pasa? Salió bien.

No hemos discutido el nombre de la niña. Solo tenemos nombre de niño.

Jajajajaja… Las cosas que se te ocurren. Encontrarán un buen nombre.

Lo dejaron entrar a ver a su hija. Atrás de un vidrio, estaba la bebé envuelta en una manta rosada. La saludó. La enfermera lo llevó a la habitación de Candy.

Mi amor… ¿cómo estás?

Me siento cansadísima. Este fue más difícil que el anterior. ¿Viste a la niña?

Sí, la vi. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Solo teníamos escogido Estefan si era niño.

¿Qué te parece Estefanía? Lo mismo, pero en niña.

Estefanía Andley. – Repitió el orgulloso papá. – Me gusta. – Se inclina a besarla.

Meses más tarde, recibieron una tarjeta de Archie anunciando el nacimiento de su hijo Rafael Baker Cornwell. Ellos no fueron los primeros en recibir la noticia. El primero fue Stear quien estaba a la par de su hermano a la espera de noticias sobre su esposa y de el bebé.

Stear, estoy muy nervioso.

¿Por qué? Tomaron todas las precauciones y el doctor dijo que todo iba bien.

¿Crees que seré buen padre?

Ya lo creo, hermano.

No lo dirás solo para tranquilizarme.

No. No es así.

¿Seré buen papá?

Jajajajaja… ¿No crees que eso te lo tuviste que haber preguntado hace unos meses? Ya es algo tarde para eso… jajajajaja…

Ya verás cuando sea tu turno.

Ya veré. Jajajajajaja…

Terry entraba por la entrada principal del hospital recién bañado. Le avisaron al terminar la función. No podía creer que su madre daba a luz a otro miembro de la familia. Como el sexo del bebé era desconocido, compró sus regalos en amarillo; tal cual se lo sugirió la señorita que lo atendió en la tienda. Cargaba cuatro bolsas llenas de regalos para su mamá y para el bebé.

¡Archie!

¡Terry!

¿Entonces?

Es un niño.

¡Qué alegría! Me encanta. Te felicito. – Le dio un abrazo fraternal en señal de enhorabuena. – Le traje todo esto a mamá y al bebé. Espero les guste. También vienen unos paquetes que mandó Victoria. Se disculpa por no poder venir. Los negocios la tienen loca.

Gracias por todo.

¿Ya puedo entrar a ver a mamá?

No. Todavía no. No me han dejado verla.

Esperaré, pues… - Mira a Stear. – Hola, Stear. Disculpa.

Tranquilo. Estás igual de nervioso que mi hermano.

No es para menos, mi madre dando a luz…

Te comprendo.

Señor Cornwell, pase adelante a ver a su esposa y a su hijo. – Dijo una enfermera.

Gracias. Ahora voy.

Oye… ¿cómo se llama mi hermano?

Se llama Rafael Baker. Me voy; tengo que entrar.

Ve. Saluda a mi mamá por mí.

Lo haré.

Afuera se quedaron el par de amigos. La relación entre los tres no se parecía a la que tuvieron cuando adolescentes. Se llevaban muy bien. Archie salió a los pocos minutos. Conoció a su hijo y besó a su esposa.

Me mandaron a casa a descansar.

Vámonos todos. Estaremos más descansados mañana si dormimos en nuestras deliciosas camas y no en estas incómodas sillas. – Dijo Stear.

Tienes razón. Mañana volvemos y vemos a mamá. No veo la hora de conocer a mi hermano… mi hermano… suena muy raro. ¿No creen?

Jajajajajaja… Rieron los tres.

En el cuarto de hospital estaban Eleanor, Archie y Terry. Esperaban la llegada del pequeño Rafael.

¿No lo has visto, hijo?

No. Anoche solo dejaron entrar a Archie.

Gracias por los regalos que nos trajiste. ¿Por qué todo amarillo?

La señorita que me vendió las cosas me dijo que como no sabía el sexo del bebé comprara en amarillo.

Jajajajajaja… - Se carcajearon.

¿Te das cuenta que faltas tú en el club de padres?

¿Yo? Todavía no, mamá. Recuerda lo que sucedió con…

Vas muy lento. – No permitió terminar la oración. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Victoria?

¿Victoria James? – Preguntó curioso Archie.

Perdón. Se me salió.

No te preocupes, mamá. Era hora que se enterara. – Se dirige a Archie. – No le puedes decir a nadie lo que estas escuchando. No quiero que todos mis planes se arruinen por un comentario inapropiado.

No te preocupes. Siendo mi hijastro y hermano mayor de mi hijo, te guardaré el secreto.

Hijastro… jajajajaja…

Bueno… respóndeme.

Van bien. No vernos seguido ha causado ciertos obstáculos, pero nada que no he logrado superar. Además, recuerda que están Edward y Harry. Todavía están pequeños.

Ya deben tener como trece años, ¿no, Terry?

Correcto. Aunque no es lo único. También tengo varios compromisos de trabajo. Tengo las próximas dos obras en mi calendario. Eso es año y medio, fácil; si no dos.

La primera obra fue un éxito, como era la costumbre de una obra con el gran actor Terry Grandchester. La gira por Europa comenzó y terminó en Londres como lo exigía el actor. Esa se convirtió en la costumbre. Era la excusa perfecta para pasar unos días con Victoria. En esos días, ella organizaba la oficina para ausentarse. Disfrutaban el momento de soledad y el momento familiar. Unos días solos, unos días con los, ahora, jóvenes adolescentes. Por supuesto, ellos contaban con las mejores localidades cuando Terry actuaba. Siempre iban a verlo. Si el estreno lo llevaban a cabo entre semana, los hijos de Victoria no iban al colegio. A la última presentación, solo Victoria iba. Era su noche. Nunca iban a la fiesta para no dar de qué hablar.

La segunda obra estaba en la etapa de ensayos. Llegó el momento de estrenarla en Nueva York. Su madre y Archie fueron a la presentación. La disfrutaron muchísimo. La gira por Europa empieza tres meses después. Por lo tanto, comenzó la planificación de la visita con Victoria. Le escribió informándole de su llegada. Victoria se emocionó. Se ponía nerviosa antes de que llegara y triste después de que se fuera.

El estreno en Londres fue un éxito. Fue viernes por la noche. La familia James se encontraba en el teatro; en ese palco especial apartado para ellos. Esta vez, fueron a la fiesta de la compañía de teatro. Edward y Harry bailaron con su mamá. Ella les enseñó a bailar para cortejar a las chicas del colegio o, por lo menos, para no hacer el ridículo en los bailes escolares.

Regresaron a su casa. Como siempre, Terry tenía su propia habitación.

Es tarde, mis corazones. A dormir.

Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, Tío Terry. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lo viven haciendo. Ha de ser una cosa de gemelos.

Vamos a la sala un rato ¿quieres?

Vamos.

Entraron a la sala. Se sentaron en el sillón para ver el jardín. Ella se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies encima de la mesa como era su costumbre.

No has cambiado nada. – Se inclina hacia ella en busca de sus labios. Se besaron.

En esas estaban sin percatarse de los dos pares de ojos que los miraban desde afuera. Los dos subieron las gradas en silencio, pero no se fueron a dormir. En vez de eso, entraron al cuarto de Edward.

Tío Terry…

… y mamá…

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – Decía Edward. – Con razón mamá no le ha hecho caso a nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán en esas?

No lo sé, ni me importa. ¿Cómo le hace eso a mamá? - Harry se dirige a la puerta. – Iré a darle su merecido. Tendrá que respetarla. Ella es una dama respetable y educada.

¿Para qué? Mamá es una mujer. Ella no tiene que dar explicaciones de lo que hace.

¿Te parece poco que se esté besuqueando con Tío Terry? ¿Será que lo hará con otros?

Parece que no conocieras a mamá. Ella no es de esas. Si está haciendo… lo que está haciendo con Tío Terry es porque lo ama.

¿Crees eso?

Lo afirmo. Mamá tiene como 8 años sola. Desde que papá murió no la hemos visto con alguien.

Para eso nos tiene a nosotros. Tío Terry es un traidor.

No lo es. Y nosotros no estamos para eso. ¿Cómo es posible que estés celoso?

No lo sé. Solo lo siento así.

Pues mira, yo no le puedo dar lo que Tío Terry le está dando. ¿Tú?

No, no puedo.

¿Mamá te puede dar lo que te da… - Sube las cejas. - …en el colegio?

¡Lo sabes! ¿Cómo?

Eso no importa. Contéstame. ¿Puede mi madre darte lo mismo?

¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

¿Ves lo que digo? Ahora tendremos que ver que hacemos para convencerlo de que se quede con mamá.

¿Crees que es feliz?

Si no, no lo haría.

Está bien. Pensemos. Tenemos la gira. Regresará en tres meses aquí para la última presentación. Planeemos algo.

Shhh… Ahí vienen. – Se pararon detrás de la puerta con la intención de escuchar la conversación.

Victoria, buenas noches. Te veré mañana.

Siempre tan caballero. Hasta la puerta.

Eres una dama y a las damas se les escolta hasta la puerta. Gracias por esta noche.

Gracias a ti. Siempre la pasamos bien en tus estrenos.

Adentro de la habitación de Edward, los dos escucharon la conversación y los pasos de Terry yendo hacia su cuarto.

¡No se quedó con ella!

¿Ves que es un caballero y mi mamá es una dama?

El lunes por la mañana, los dos hijos de Victoria se fueron al colegio. Terry y ella estarían unos días solos. Él tomó lunes y martes libre para estar con ella. Ella hizo lo mismo. Hacía muchos años de esa promesa, pero la continuaban. En esta ocasión, él planificó un pequeño viaje a un lugar cercano. Nunca pudieron ir muy lejos. El tiempo no les permitía irse muy lejos. Sin embargo, siempre eran lugares bellos y discretos. La fama de Terry podía ser abrumadora para Victoria. Por eso, buscaba lugares desolados en los cuales tuvieran pocos empleados, mejor si era el dueño, una cabaña lejos del complejo principal y senderos y lugarcitos donde podían esconderse.

Alquiló una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque. Se fueron en el automóvil a las seis de la mañana con rumbo desconocido para ella. Él sabía a dónde iba perfectamente. Manejó durante dos horas. Al fondo, se podía divisar una cabaña de madera. La había alquilado para pasar unos días con ella lejos de la bulla de la ciudad. Un verdadero descanso para los dos. Nada de trabajo ni de familia.

Entraron la cabaña. Dejaron las maletas en el suelo de la entrada. Dieron una vuelta. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Lo único que tenían que hacer era su comida. La alacena contaba con suficiente comida para dos o tres días. Salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Caminaron durante mucho tiempo. Se besaban de vez en cuando.

Arribaron a la cabaña en la tarde; se sentaron en la escalera que había afuera sin decir nada. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. La respuesta del caballero fue rodear su brazo por detrás colocando la mano en la cintura. Los bellos cabellos de ella quedaron a la par del pecho del hombre quien respiraba el dulce perfume impregnado en ella. Movió poco a poco el otro brazo para acariciarla. La tomó por el mentón; le elevó el rostro, la vio a los ojos con ternura y volvió a besarla. Otro beso y no era un impulso. Era meditado… era deseado… venía de él. Su intención era mostrarle el amor infinito que sentía por ella. Era curiosa la forma en la que se sentían. A pesar de no ser la primera vez harían el amor; estaban tan nerviosos como si lo fuera. De alguna manera, el ambiente, la situación, ellos mismos percibían sutiles cambios en su alrededor. Una expectativa adolescente los envolvió en el encuentro.

Se hincó frente a ella sin dejar de acariciar sus labios. La tomó en sus brazos. La puso de pie. Comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse entre esas cuatro paredes. La presionó contra una pared que no vieron. Ella quedó entre la pared y el cuerpo de él. Ella se dio vuelta y cambió la posición dejándolo a él contra la pared. Comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco que llevaba puesto. Así le quitó la camisa hasta dejarlo descubierto. Le besaba el pecho fuerte y firme. Respondió quitándole el vestido. La dejó en ropa íntima de encajes rosados mientras acariciaba el cuello con la lengua. Los dos gemían de placer. Pero eso no era todo.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, la recostó en una cama suave. Terminaron de quitarse la ropa con la ayuda del otro. Las manos y los labios acariciaban cinturas, caderas, pecho, senos… Todo despacio, tomando cada sorbo de placer. Con sus piernas separó las de ella quedando en medio de ella. Se miraban apasionadamente. Bajó su mano a la deliciosa feminidad para acariciarla. Quería que ella emanara su elixir para poder poseerla sin causarle dolor. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Ella se había relajado ante su masaje. Fue entonces que decidió penetrarla. Respiraron fuertemente en ese minuto indiscutiblemente erótico cuando él entraba en ella. Los movimientos eran suaves y rítmicos porque no quería lastimarla. Encima de ella, la embestía con pasión y dulzura. Victoria, en un arranque de pasión y sin dejar que él se saliera de su cuerpo, se volteo quedando encima de su pareja. Adelante… atrás… adelante… atrás… Terry estaba conmocionado lleno de placer. Podía ver los pechos moviéndose al ritmo del movimiento. Podía alcanzar y pellizcar los dulces pezones traviesamente. Tomó nuevamente el control dejándola debajo de él. La invadía una vez más. Acercó su boca hacia la de ella. Se besaban sin descansar. Así continuaron hasta terminar. Se quedaron dormidos enredados. La dama de lado, el caballero atrás de ella.

En un momento de la noche, Terry se despertó. Le quitó el pelo del cuello a ella y la beso. Con ese gesto, ella despertó. Luego, se acercó a él. La espalda estaba recostada en él. Fue una linda provocación que el galán no pudo evitar. Sintió el deseo de estar con ella. La tomó por la cintura. De nuevo, le abrió las piernas con la intención de dejar entrar su erección en ella. Ella terminó acostada sobre su estómago y él atrás. Comenzó con a acariciar el cuerpo de la dama para provocar su autorización de entrada. Al lograrlo, entró en ella. La penetró apaciblemente. Esta forma de retozarla tocaba el interior de ella rozando el punto exacto de placer. Un alarido de deleite salió de la boca de ella. Incitó en él la provocación de tomarla salvajemente. El goce que los dos sintieron los llevaba al éxtasis. Pero ahora, con un ritmo más arduo, ella suspiraba de delectación a cada movimiento. Lo apresuraba cada vez más hasta llegar otra vez al clímax. Deliciosa leche que salía de ambos que permitió ese encuentro. Esto sucedió en medio de declaraciones de amor, palabras dulces y gestos colmados de pasión.

Al día siguiente, pasaban las horas rápidamente. Hablaban de una y otra cosa; de todo y de nada a la vez. Se reían.


	12. Eventos inesperados

Capítulo 12

Eventos inesperados

Señor Grandchester, lo buscan afuera dos jóvenes.

Usted sabe que nunca estoy para nadie.

Lo sé. Pero los he visto antes. Creo que los he visto en Londres. Si no me equivoco, son sus invitados regulares.

¿Dos jóvenes dice?

Sí. Son altos, rubios y de ojos azules. Yo diría que son hermanos gemelos; se parecen mucho.

Edward y Harry… - Dijo en voz baja. - ¿Qué estarán haciendo en París? Déjelos entrar. Gracias por avisarme.

Al camerino, entraron los dos hijos de Victoria. Habían llegado a París con sus compañeros de colegio. Hicieron una excursión a París para visitar museos. Les tomó mucho poder de convencimiento para logar el permiso de su madre. Ella no estaba convencida de permitirles ir, pero en vista de lo ocurrido, pensó que era mejor dejarlos ir. Por un lado, los gemelos estaban felices por visitar una nueva ciudad y por el otro, podrían hablar con Terry sobre su madre. Tenían dos temas importantes sobre su madre.

¡Edward! ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacen en París? ¿Victoria sabe que están aquí?

Sí, ella lo sabe. Nos dio permiso para venir. – Dijo Edward.

Aunque, no precisamente a buscarte. – Dijo Harry.

En realidad, vinimos con el colegio a ver museos.

Ahora, estamos escapados del hotel.

¿Cómo se les ocurre? Si los cachan se meterán en problemas. – Dijo Terry estando consciente de su propia conducta a esa edad y la hipocresía de su comentario.

Lo sabemos, pero nos urge hablar contigo. Tú conoces a mamá mejor que nadie. – Edward expresó.

Estamos preocupados por ella y estamos enojados con ella.

¿Qué tiene?

Mira, su salud no está…

… muy buena. Y pensamos que tiene que ver con lo que nos contó.

¿Qué les contó?

Te pedimos discreción con lo que te contaremos. No sé si mi madre te ha dicho algo al respecto… - Comenzó Edward. - … de nuestro verdadero padre.

Sigan.

¿Estabas enterado, verdad? – Preguntó Harry.

Sé algo al respecto, pero es muy poco.

Edward y yo le preguntamos cómo se llama nuestro verdadero padre. Le pedimos que hablara de él. Fue tan seria… tan calmada…

Parecía que no sentía rencor por él. ¿No entiendo porqué no mostró ni una grisma de enojo o de decepción?

Tú conoces a tu madre. Ella es una mujer maravillosa. Tiene un corazón enorme.

Lo sabemos. Ella se enfoca en lo bueno en su vida, no en lo malo. – Dijo bajando la cabeza Edward. – Eso no es lo malo. Lo malo es que le gritamos y le dijimos cosas horribles.

Cosas de lo que ahora nos arrepentimos. Te lo juro, Tío Terry.

¿Le han ofrecido una disculpa? Estoy seguro que los perdonará.

Harry fue primero y después fui yo… entramos los dos juntos… Ella estaba mal. La cara se le puso pálida…

… transparente. Se mareó…

… hasta se desmayó. Desde ese día, no ha estado bien. Sigue…

… pálida y vive mareada. No soporta comer…

… nada. Tampoco duerme. Su dama de compañía nos dijo que…

… se rehúsa ir a un médico. Te juro, Tío Terry, que no queremos que le pase nada malo.

Le dijimos que no le volveríamos a hablar del tema. Ella nos dijo que no era por eso. Pero no sé…

… estamos preocupados. ¿Qué hacemos?

Continuaron la historia. Sus palabras estaban llenas de remordimiento. Nunca se imaginaron la reacción en su madre. La habían lastimado hasta el extremo de enfermarla. Ella, quien había sido una madre ejemplar, pasaba por momentos difíciles. Conocían su historia. El abandono del padre verdadero y la muerte de Arthur James afectaron su vida, pero no permitió efectos negativos o sentimientos tristes o de enojo influyeran en la vida de sus hijos. Siempre atenta, dulce, sabia, feliz, optimista... todo sola hasta que apareció Terry. Últimamente, ha vivido momentos agradables con el actor inglés. Él escuchaba cómo le contaban la historia. Fue admirable la franqueza y verdad en las palabras con las que se dirigió a sus hijos para hablarles de ese hombre que la abandonó. El pasar del tiempo le permitió llegar a un estadio de paz y tranquilidad al respecto. Les explicó lo mejor posible. Los hijos reaccionaron como era natural. El rechazo hacia ese hombre era de esperarse. Les tendría que dar tiempo para analizar la situación actual. El imprevisto más influyente fue el deterioro de ella. Su salud estaba frágil. Al verla así, pensaron en buscar la ayuda del Tío Terry. Él era quien podía influenciar en ella. Llevarla al médico, escucharla, contemplarla… consolarla. Por esa razón, insistieron en el permiso.

Los ayudaré. Ahora, tienen que regresar al hotel. Yo los llevaré. Mañana nos veremos.

¿Cómo? Las monjas no nos dejan solos en ningún momento.

Están aquí, ¿no?

Algo se me ocurrirá. Ya verán. Vamos.

Llegaron al hotel. Ellos se fueron a su habitación sin ser vistos. Terry se quedó en el lobby. Se sentó a esperar a alguna de las chaperonas. Finalmente, bajó una de ellas. El caballero se dirigió a ella. Le planteó una excursión al teatro y ver uno de los ensayos generales de la función. Sería una experiencia nueva para los estudiantes. Le costó convencerla. Lo logró de todos modos. Era un actor famoso y utilizó todas las herramientas posibles. La condición estipulada por él fue la posibilidad de llevarse a Edward y a Harry desde la mañana para pasar tiempo con ellos. Ella accedió.

Terry llegó temprano al hotel a recoger a los gemelos. Se reunieron en el camerino. Ahí hablaron con tranquilidad y confianza. Los consoló. Ella los perdonaría. También, les dijo que la convencería de ir al médico. Faltaba una semana para regresar a Londres. De repente, los adolescentes se quedaron en silencio. Había otro tema en mente. Abordarlo sería un reto.

Tío Terry…

Sí…

Hay algo más.

Sí.

Ehhh… - Edward empezó. – Te haré una pregunta y rápidamente. Es mejor así.

Bueno…

¿Tú amas a nuestra madre?

Saben la respuesta. Ustedes son mi familia.

No. – Dijo Harry con un tono altanero. – No te hagas… por favor. ¿La amas como un hombre a una mujer?

… - Impresionado sin responder estaba Terry. – Ehhh…

¿La amas? – Preguntaron los dos.

Sí, la amo; así como un hombre ama a una mujer… - Decidió decir la verdad.

Lo sabía. – Dijo Harry con un tono alegre.

¿Ves? Te lo dije, Harry. Tío Terry ama a mamá.

¿Ustedes cómo lo saben?

Los vimos… - Edward mostrando vergüenza. - ¡No los espiamos! Bajamos a buscar unos vasos de agua la noche del estreno. Escuchamos voces en la sala. Nos asomamos por la puerta. Ahí estaban ustedes dos besándose.

Espero que solo eso, Tío Terry. – Intervino Harry. – Porque mi madre es una mujer decente y honorable.

Deja a Tío Terry. No le hagas caso. No tienes por qué responder eso.

Gracias por eso. De todos modos, de ninguna manera discutiré la relación entre ella y yo.

Ahh… no. Eso no. Tendrás que hablar y suficiente. – Dijo Harry.

No te escaparás de hablar con nosotros. Aquí no están nuestros abuelos; así que nosotros estamos aquí para defenderla.

¿Qué pasa? – Se puso a la defensiva.

No te pongas así, Tío Terry. Harry está exagerando.

No tanto. Yo quiero saber hacia dónde va la relación. Si se aman ¿por qué no se han casado? – Miraba a Terry con un poco de enojo y desconfianza.

No lo hemos hecho porque yo vivo en América y ella en Londres.

Eso tiene una solución muy fácil. O mi mamá se va contigo o tu te vienes con ella.

No es así de fácil, Edward. Ella no se moverá de Londres mientras ustedes sigan estudiando. Y yo no puedo venir por mi trabajo.

No los entiendo. Si fuera yo, no soportaría estar lejos de la mujer que amo. Querría estar con ella siempre, abrazarla, besarla… ¿Estás seguro que quieres todo eso con mamá?

Jajajajaja… - La carcajada llenó todo el cuarto. – Claro que la quiero para todo eso y más si es posible. Jajajajaja…

No entiendo.

Tú la ves como una madre, yo la veo como una mujer. Ella es una mujer excepcional. Es mi amiga, mi confidente, mi defensora, mi apoyo, mi ilusión, mi sueño, mi familia, mi futuro…

¿Futuro? Sí quieres casarte con ella. – Edward emocionado habló inesperadamente.

Quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella. Llegar a casa, darle un beso, cenar con ella, hablar con ella…

Eres un romántico. No lo sabía. De haber sabido, te pediría consejo.

Lo puedes hacer.

¿Qué pasa con esas mujeres que te acechan? Tú sabes, tus admiradoras. – Harry siempre desconfiado.

Ellas no son nada. Ellas pueden querer todo lo que quieran conmigo, pero yo solo quiero a Victoria.

La conversación siguió su rumbo. A Terry no le costó convencer a los dos hermanos de su amor por Victoria. Al momento de regresar a Londres hablaría con ella. Hizo arreglos para tener tiempo para llevarla al médico; componer la situación entre ella y sus hijos. La otra cosa era proponerle matrimonio. Precisamente, el día anterior encontró un anillo de compromiso precioso en una joyería al este de la ciudad. Deseaba desde el fondo de su alma una respuesta positiva a su interrogante. Estaba nervioso, al mismo tiempo, preocupado. ¿Qué le estará pasando a Victoria? Sobre la proposición, no les dijo nada. Se despidieron. Ellos se fueron con sus compañeros. Volvieron al colegio.

Terry llegó en la mañana de la presentación. Se dirigió directamente al teatro. Recibió una noticia de Victoria. Esta vez, no iría a la presentación. No se sentía bien. Se le dificultaba levantarse. Procuraba ir a la oficina lo más posible. Sin embargo, a veces las noches eran buenas y otras malas. La preocupación aumentó. Terminó la función. Se trasladó inmediatamente a la casa. Subió a buscar a la dama. Estaba dormida. Se inclinó a besarla cuando ella despertó.

¿Terry?

Sí, mi amor. Acá estoy.

Discúlpame. No pude ir.

Tranquila. – Le acaricia el cabello. – Mañana iremos al médico. Todo está arreglado. Después hablaremos de lo demás.

Terry. – Susurraba. – Terry…

Me acostaré a tu lado. Si necesitas algo, avísame. – Recostado, la abrazó. Se durmieron.

Durante la madrugada, llegó la dama de compañía de Victoria. Despertó a Terry. Le dio un mensaje que acababa de llegar. Se levantó de un salto. Le dio instrucciones de no dejarla sola y la cita con el médico. Se fue.

La noticia era inesperada. La muerte del Duque de Grandchester iba a hacerse pública en el transcurso del día y significaba más para Terry que para cualquiera. Su estilo de vida cambiaría radicalmente al convertirse el Duque de Grandchester. Los planes de regresar a América cambiaron. Era hora de manejar el patrimonio familiar. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Llegó la hora. Organizar el funeral y entierro de su padre fue lo primero que hizo como el nuevo Duque.

Victoria se despertó. Encontró a Terry despierto sentado en una silla frente a ella. Se apreciaba el estado cansado y triste.

Mi amor… - Se sentó en la cama para ponerle atención.

Tengo una noticia… - Esperó unos segundos. - Mi padre murió anoche.

Lo siento. Ven aquí conmigo.

Él caballero se sentó a la par de ella. Se recostó en el regazo. Lloró en privado. El consuelo comenzó con una caricia y terminó en un abrazo. El cambio venidero era inevitable.

Las cosas se dieron tal cual el protocolo marcaba. Acostumbrarse a su nueva vida le costaba. Por un lado, estaba enojado por llevar una vida lejos del teatro. Por el otro, estaba triste por la pérdida de su padre. Iba a la oficina a aprender el trabajo de empresario. Entre citas, almuerzos, papeles, negocios y su cama vivía. Entraba a un restaurante con otros empresarios cuando dos jóvenes aparecieron. Escuchó la voz de Harry James gritándole y reclamándole.

¡Eres un desgraciado! Un inmenso hipócrita… Espero te pudras en el infierno por lo que hiciste.

Cinco días llevamos esperándote. Nunca viniste. Se nota que la personalidad se hereda con el título.

Un momento… ¿de qué hablan? – Dijo Terry aturdido.

Mamá esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital y tú… aquí tan sereno. Eres peor que ese Andley…

¿Qué? – Confundido.

Mandarle esta carta a mamá… - Le dio un sobre abierto. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? ¡Qué poco hombre eres!

¿Sabes? – Intervino Edward. – Tienes razón. Mi madre es una mujer excepcional. Si nosotros logramos crecer sin nuestro padre; seguramente, nuestro hermano o hermana logrará crecer sin ti. Vamos, Harry. Él no vale la pena. No tiene nada qué decir.

Estoy pendiente de tu madre. Le he mandado cartas, noticias. Ella es quien no ha respondido. Se los juro…

Mentira. Lo que dices es mentira. La única carta que ha recibido es esa que te dimos. Eres un infame con lo que le hiciste. – Respondió Harry.

Vamos. Vamos. Déjalo… - Repitió Edward.

Los gemelos se fueron. Sucedió tan rápido. Sostenía el sobre en las manos. La miraba. Ofreció una disculpa por retirarse. Regresó a la oficina a calmarse un poco. Deseaba, más que nada, deshacer el enredo localizado en su cabeza. Se sentó frente a su escritorio. Sacó la carta. La leyó. La letra no era la misma, pero era su firma. Incredulidad se reflejaba en sus ojos. El mensaje era cruel, malicioso. Él no había dictado nunca una carta así. Se levantó. Fue al escritorio de la secretaria dueña de la letra. Buscó por todos lados el mensaje que los hermanos James mencionaron. Lo encontró. Estaba abierto. Le informaba que Victoria estaba en el hospital.

Hacía años, no se le miraba tan enojado. La secretaria regresó a su puesto de trabajo. Terry la llamó a su oficina. La explicación dada por la secretaria no lo satisfizo. No solo eso, sino también había desobedecido una orden, la orden más importante para él: cualquier cosa relacionada con la familia James era de carácter urgente; siempre estaría para ellos. Se vio obligado a despedirla. Eso evitaría más problemas y los empleados sabrían que con él no se juega.

Candy lloraba sin razón aparente. La tristeza sobre la noticia sobre la muerte del padre de Terry le estrujó el corazón. La dimensión del dolor superó sus expectativas. Ellos llevaban años sin verse y sin estar enamorados. Aquella vez en el hotel, hablaron sobre el rumbo de sus vidas.

_¿Qué hacía Albert en tu habitación?_

_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. _

_Tienes razón. Lo siento. Sé que no tengo derecho…_

_Exactamente. _

_Hoy te mirabas guapísima con ese vestido. – La miraba con ojos dulces. _

_¿Qué? ¿No cinismo? _

_Bueno, la verdad. Se te miraban más pecas. Las tienes por todos lados._

_Ese es el Terry que conozco..._

_Candy… - Le habla bajito al acercarse a ella. – Te amo… te deseo… - Posó sus labios sobre los de ella._

_Ella recordaba esa boca. En vez de golpearlo, le respondió. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Si iba a reconquistar su corazón, debía respetar el ritmo de ella. La tentación de tenerla tan cerca fue irresistible. El resultado fue el beso. Poco a poco, se volvió en un beso apasionado. La recostó en la cama. Se colocó a un lado, no quería asustarla. Según él, ella era inexperta en prácticas del amor. El instinto saltó a la vista. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Habló._

_Susana… - Murmuró Candy._

_No pienses en ella._

_No puedo evitarlo. De eso no hemos platicado. Cuéntame._

_No hay mucho que contar. Meses después de despedirme de ti, nos casamos. Fue horrible. Un matrimonio sin amor es una tortura. Lo que ella sentía por mí no era amor. Si así hubiese sido, no me hubieran chantajeado a dejarte y a vivir eso. Exigirme a lo que me obligaron hacer es tortura. No hubo día en que no te soñara a la par mía. Miraba tu rostro en todos lados. Detrás del velo, era tu cara la que me miraba. Cuando la tocaba, era tu piel la que tocaba. Cuando le hacía el amor, a ti te estaba haciendo el amor. Te amo. Siempre te he amado. _

_No sigas con eso. Por favor, Terry. Las cosas han cambiado._

_Entonces pasó otro infortunio. – Regresó a su historia. – Quedó embarazada. _

_¡Felicidades, Terry!_

_No tanto._

_¿Por qué?_

_Hace una semana y media tuvo complicaciones. La llevé al hospital en la madrugada. En la emergencia, los médicos trabajaron en ella durante horas. – Se escuchó una respiración fuerte e indecisión. – Ella murió. La enterramos la semana pasada._

_Por eso vistes así. – Dijo ella derramando unas lágrimas. - ¡Eres viudo! – Se levantó para verlo de frente._

_Sí. – Dijo quedándose acostado. _

_Lo siento mucho._

_Lo sientes más tú que yo. A mí me liberó. Si ella estuviera viva me sería imposible sincerarme contigo. Puedo decirte que te amo. Te amo, Candy. Te necesito. Eres con quien deseo pasar mi vida. – Se acercó a ella. La abrazó. – Imaginarte en mis brazos, tus besos en mí y dormir contigo, me consolaban. Sentir tu cuerpo atrapado por el mío. Así como ahora. Escuchaba tu voz cada vez que tocaba mi harmónica. La toco todos los días. – Sumergió su rostro en el cabello de la dama. – Este aroma… lo recuerdo… - Respiraba profundamente. Besó los oídos, las mejillas y llegó a los labios. _

Conversaron como él dijo, sinceramente. Esa noche se dijeron adiós. Ella nunca le habló de Albert. Eso no quería decir que no le afectara si él estaba mal. En aquella ocasión, sintió tristeza por la pérdida de su esposa y su bebe no nacido. Ahora, por la pérdida del padre. El golpe fue inesperado y fuerte para ella. Lloró durante horas. Tampoco le dijo a Albert sobre la visita de Terry, el beso y la conversación.

Albert llegó de la oficina. Vio a su esposa con los ojos llorosos y la carita roja. La abrazó. Comprendía que le afectaría.

Pasó el día siguiente llorando. El impacto causado por la tragedia de Terry fue abrumante. Albert regresó a la mansión después de trabajar. La encontró con la cara hinchada.

¿Sigues llorando por Terry?

Sí. No puedo dejar de llorar.

Aunque entiendo que es una pérdida, no has estado en contacto con él desde hace muchos años. Cualquiera diría que no… - dejó su idea a la mitad. ¿Será posible que ella, en el fondo, siguiera enamorada de Terry? La duda invadió al rubio. Su mirada se endureció.

¿Qué te pasa?

¡No puedo creer que lo sigas amando! No has olvidado a Terry.

¡No es así!

Deja de mentirte a ti misma. No estarías llorando todavía la muerte de su padre. – Comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto. – No puedo creerlo. No es posible. Mi Candy, mi esposa, amando a otro. Todo este tiempo lleno de mentiras.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Tú eres mi esposo. Te amo a ti.

Nunca has llorado así por mí.

Tú nunca me has visto llorar así por ti. Eso es distinto.

¿Cuándo has llorado así por mí?

El día que pensé que me dejabas.

¡Nunca he pensado en dejarte! Desde que me di cuenta en que te amaba, no he querido dejarte nunca. ¡Nunca! Me oyes.

Te oigo. ¿Me oyes tú a mí? Te amo. Eres mi esposo.

¿Cuándo creíste que te dejaba?

Cuando fuiste a Nueva York después del nacimiento de Megan. Siempre tuve la sensación de que te ibas por otras razones.

Fui a resolver un problema.

Lo sé. Pero no fuiste sólo por eso.

… - La miraba extrañado para que no descubriera la verdad. Aunque sus sospechas eran válidas. Él lo sabía. – Era un problema grande. Te conté lo que sucedió. Regresé antes de lo previsto. ¿Recuerdas?

Me acuerdo. El punto es que el día que te fuiste lloré como una tonta. Esos fueron días muy amargos. No sabía qué esperar. Cada día era una tortura. No verte, la posibilidad de perderte rebozaba mi alma. Lo siento, mi amor. Era la sensación que tenía en ese momento. La idea me rodeaba la cabeza. No sé por qué lo sentí. Te lo juro, no lo sé. Las niñeras cuidaron a las niña. No comí, no salí de la habitación. No quise ni levantarme de la cama hasta que llegaron a decirme sobre tu llegada.

Lo siento, nadie me contó.

No te lo iban a decir. Les pedí que no te dijeran nada. Además, regresaste antes de lo planificado. Fue el comienzo de mi tranquilidad. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Bajé corriendo a llegar a saludarte. Me diste un beso delicioso y un abrazo. Ese abrazo que me diste al bajar del carro me calmó mis dudas. ¿Recuerdas que lloré acurrucada en tu pecho? Me preguntaste lo que me pasaba. Te respondí que era porque estaba feliz. Me dijiste que tú también estabas feliz. Y… ¿recuerdas la noche…?

Me acuerdo, me acuerdo. – Dijo él con tristeza. Se acerca para abrazarla. – Te amo.

No volví a sentirme así. Tú y las niñas son mi familia. Son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Puede que no siempre estemos bien, pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte. – Sonrió con picardía. – Albert, ve a la cocina por una botella de vino.

El esposo hizo lo que le indicaron hacer. Bajó a la cocina a buscar una botella de vino. Encontró la más fría; la sacó de la refrigeradora. Fue a traer dos copas. Vio por la ventana. Se le ocurrió una idea. Fue por las llaves de la puerta. Abrió una gaveta de donde sacó unas tijeras. Salió al patio y recogió unas flores. Las arregló en un florero lo más bonito que pudo. Colocó todo en un azafate. Subió. Llegó a la habitación. Abrió la puerta. Entró por ella y la cerró apresuradamente.

Ella lo esperaba con un conjunto de encaje blanco que dejaba ver pero no todo…


	13. Los años pasan

Gracias por leer la historia. Ha sido un gusto poder compartir esto con ustedes. Dentro de poco llegaremos al final.

Espero sus comentarios o reviews.

TC GAN

* * *

Capítulo 13

Los años pasan

El despido causó gran conmoción entre los empleados. No esperaban un problema así. La secretaria se pasó. Ellos lo sabían, pero no pensaron que la reacción de Terry llegaría hasta el despido y un anuncio público de su poca tolerancia ante la llevada a cabo de sus instrucciones. Analizó la situación. Resumió el incidente en tres aspectos. Uno y dos, la secretaria de su padre inestabilizó la empresa y también su relación con Victoria. Y tres, ¡Victoria está embarazada! Le tomó unas horas llegar a esa conclusión. La atención inicial la acaparó el reclamo con el sobre. Se tardó en recordar otros comentarios. Entonces recordó.

_Eres peor que ese Andley…_

_Si nosotros logramos crecer sin nuestro padre; seguramente, nuestro hermano o hermana logrará crecer sin ti. _

Con rapidez, se levantó de su silla. Se dirigió hacia el hospital. Le debía una explicación a esos gemelos y a Victoria. Sabía que al llegar al hospital tendría que enfrentarse al rechazo y a los comentarios crueles, amargos de los dos hijos. Estaba nervioso. Pero iría a enfrentarlos, escucharlos, explicarles y convencerlos de la verdad de lo sucedido. Se detuvo frente al hospital unos minutos, tomó aíre y entró. Pidió direcciones para llegar a la sala de intensivos. Subió las escaleras, llegó al final del corredor hasta llegar a la salita de estar.

¡Qué haces aquí, desgraciado! – Exclamó Harry al verlo.

Escúchenme, por favor. – Imploró Terry.

¡Lárgate o te saco de aquí!. – Harry se acercaba de forma amenazadora.

Mi secretaria me hizo una mala jugada. Ella no me entregó su mensaje; ella escribió la carta.

Mira, Terry. – Dijo Edward. Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba tío, cosa que le dolió hasta el fondo del corazón al inglés. – Era tu firma, la reconocimos.

Eso no lo negaré. Firmo muchos papeles al día. Algunos no los he leído…

Me parece raro escuchar eso de ti cuando siempre nos has dicho que seamos cuidadosos con documentos.

Me ha costado acostumbrarme a tantas cosas. Yo soy actor, no empresario. Además, ¿quién me iba a decir que ella se iba a enamorar de mí hasta el punto de obsesión? ¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría a perjudicar así? No me lo imaginaba. Les aseguro que nunca dejaría a su madre. La amo. Despedí a la mujer que hizo esto. Solo quiero resolver la situación con ustedes y su madre. Ustedes son mi familia desde hace muchos años. ¿Cómo pueden creer que los perjudicaría así?

Lo siento mucho, Terry. – Eduardo le expresó. – De ahora en adelante, tendrás que tener más cuidado con las personas de tu confianza.

¿Lo perdonarás así como así?

Explicó lo que sucedió. Lo más importante es mi madre y su salud en este momento. Ella lo necesita. Lo demás me da igual.

Te entiendo, Edward. Pero no puedo ser como tú. – Se voltea en dirección de Terry. - ¿Quién me asegura que no sucederá otra vez? No quiero ver a mi mamá pasando por esto. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Acepto que no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso con ustedes. Te aseguro que nunca he dejado de pensar en ustedes y tenerlos en cuenta en mis planes. Estaba triste porque pensaba que no me querían y por ello, no se comunicaban conmigo.

Eres… eres nuestro padre desde que papá murió. – Edward descubrió sus sentimientos.

Ustedes son mi familia. Se los he dicho varias veces y se los diré hasta el cansancio.

Lo sabemos. – Dijo Harry arrepentido. Los tres se dieron un abrazo.

¿Ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros, muchachos?

Sí.

Háblenme de Victoria. Me costó darme cuenta de algo que me gritaron.

¿Qué? – Edward.

Victoria… - Habló entrecortado. - …está embarazada…

Con tu hijo, Tío Terry. – Edward respondió.

Pensé que no habías hecho el amor con mi madre. – Harry dijo. – Por lo menos, eso es lo que te entendí.

Les dije que no discutiría nuestra relación con ustedes. ¿Qué sucede?

El doctor dice que está mal emocionalmente. Cuanto te fuimos ha buscar, ella estaba mal. No dejó de estar mal…

Tú regresaste a Londres, tu padre murió…

… hace unas semanas. Recibió tu carta y empeoró. Tanto así que lleva cinco días en el hospital.

Los doctores no saben que hacer. Entra a verla.

Terry entró a verla en la primera oportunidad de hacerlo. La vio desmejorada, delgada, cansada… pero con un bulto en su vientre. Se agachó; se acercó al oído. Le habló de sus sentimientos. Explicó lo que sucedió con detalle. Le aseguró no abandonarla nunca. Ella escuchó sus palabras. Él pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa. Acarició ese bulto. Saludó a su bebé.

Comenzó a mejorar. La sacaron del intensivo. En las habitaciones normales, estaban los tres hombres con la mujer de su familia. Hablaban de muchas cosas; el nombre del nuevo miembro de la familia, de la mejoría de ella, los negocios de Terry… El último se convirtió en un motivador muy potente para los James. Esta vez, ellos eran los expertos y lo podían aconsejar. Es más, se llegaron a involucrar en todos los aspectos. Un tema no tocaban: hasta dónde llegaría la relación entre Terry y Victoria.

Hola, Victoria. Te ves mejor hoy.

Me siento mejor. El doctor me dijo que me daba de alta mañana o pasado mañana.

Tenemos que hablar. Hagámoslo ahora, los dos solos.

Hablemos.

Victoria… - Se acercó a la cama, se sentó a la par de ella. - …mi amor… - Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo. - ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Serías mi esposa?

Sí… - La besó.

Planificaron, organizaron y llevaron a cabo la boda. Viajaron Archie, Eleanor y Rafael. Los demás invitados no podían asistir por cualquier razón; para los demás, participaciones se mandaron por correo. Así se enteraron Albert y Candy.

Archie estaba en Nueva York. Esto hacía el trabajo de Albert más fácil. No viajaba mucho. Llegaba a casa a las seis de la tarde todos los días. Los fines de semana los pasaba con su esposa y sus hijas. La vida era tranquila. El contratiempo intranquilizante era la hora de poner a dormir a sus hijas. Generalmente, cuando ellos querían estar juntos, las niñas hacían berrinche para ir a dormir.

Candy llevaba varios días organizando el cumpleaños de Albert. La lista de invitados era larga. Muchos de ellos, para no decir la mayoría, eran personajes dentro del ambiente de los negocios Andley. Desde la muerte de Elroy, no se había llevado una actividad de esa magnitud. La familia Cornwell Baker y Stear llegarían desde Nueva York. Una invitación llegó hasta Londres para la familia del Duque de Grandchester. Albert, secretamente, deseaba la presencia de su amiga y sus hijos.

Llegó el día de la fiesta. Por la mañana, Albert recibió su regalo por parte de Candy y sus hijas. Era un bellísimo retrato de la familia pintado al óleo; que se colgaría en la galería familiar en los próximos días. Pero no fue el mejor regalo. El mejor fueron los abrazos y besos que recibió de sus hijas. Pensaba en cómo sería su onomástico si recibiera el abrazo por parte de sus hijos mayores que tendrían unos 17 años ya. Tenía 10 años de saber sobre esos descendientes y la misma cantidad de años de intentar a cada cierto tiempo de comunicarse con Victoria. Desde la confesión de Candy al tener el miedo de que la dejaría, no volvió a buscar a sus hijos. Pensó que era lo mejor. Sin embargo, la esperanza de verlos en su casa era enorme.

En la noche llegaban los invitados. Empezó la fiesta. La música fue exquisita, la comida grandiosa y un ambiente como no se vivía desde hacía mucho tiempo. El salón y el comedor estaban rebozando de risas y carcajadas. El ambiente ameno se vivió en cada rincón. Los niños hicieron sus travesuras mientras los adultos platicaban, comían y bailaban. Albert buscaba esos dos pares de ojos iguales a los de él por todos lados. Para poder ver por todos lados, tomó a su esposa por la cintura, le tomó otra mano y dieron vueltas por el salón completo. Ella pareciera que brillaba más que las estrellas de la felicidad. Él la miraba con amor. Llegó la hora del brindis.

Gracias a todos por venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi esposo. Esperamos que estén disfrutando de esta velada en honor a él. Ahora, brindemos por William Albert Andley; empresario, padre y esposo. ¡Salud!

Todos subieron su copa de champán en pro de la felicidad del celebrado. Continuó el agasajo. Las horas pasaron. Archie y Eleanor se despidieron de Albert. Stear decidió irse con ellos de vuelta al hotel. Albert se separó de Candy con la excusa de acompañar a sus sobrinos a la puerta. En el momento en que Eleanor los dejó solos, tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar por Victoria y Terry.

Ellos no pudieron viajar. – Respondió Stear.

Supongo que ahora estarán en Londres.

No lo sé. Terry viaja mucho por los negocios… - Vio el carro enfrente. – Me despido. Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado este día maravilloso. – Le dio un abrazo y se fue antes de que la conversación continuara.

Sí, Albert. Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo Archie seguido de un abrazo.

Espera. ¿Qué sabes de Terry y Victoria?

Sé que están muy contentos por la venida de sus gemelos.

¡Gemelos! ¡Victoria! ¡Otra vez!

No lo sabías.

No. Me ha sorprendido la noticia. No supe siquiera que estaba embarazada. Quiere decir que tiene dos pares de gemelos. – Su actitud incrédula frente a la noticia. Son cuatro hijos los que tenía su amiga de la adolescencia.

Exactamente. – Dijo cuando Eleanor regresó. - Adiós, Albert.

Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo Eleanor. Se despidieron y se fueron.

Archie se quedó con la duda. Siempre que Albert quería hablar de Terry y Victoria, Stear lo evadía. Por eso, Archie también lo hacía a pesar de conocer la situación del hijo mayor de su esposa a la perfección y la petición de Terry hacía años sobre su situación con Victoria. Al llegar al hotel, dejó a su esposa en su habitación y buscó a Stear para hablar de ello.

Stear, ¿puedes decirme lo que sucede?

No sé de qué hablas.

Hablo de la forma en la que evades a Albert cuando él pregunta por Terry y Victoria.

La verdad no sé cuál es el problema. Solo sigo las instrucciones que ella me dio cuando empecé a trabajar. Pero no soy solo yo. ¿Tú porqué lo haces?

Cuando nació mi hijo, Terry me pidió discreción.

¡Le hiciste caso!

Es el hijo de mi esposa. No puedo fallarle. De igual modo, no sé bien la historia. Tiene que ser importante para que sigan así después de tantos años.

Supongo que sí.

Pero no sabía que él no sabía sobre los pequeños gemelos. Se me salió.

¿Albert no sabía nada?

Nada. Se sorprendió muchísimo. No creo que supiera nada de eso. Me dijo que no sabía que ella estuvo embarazada; mucho menos que habían nacido.

Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe.

Eso es de este momento y… ¿del pasado?

Ni idea, hermano.

No llegaron a nada. Solo pensaban en los mismo: quizá los hijos mayores de Victoria tenían que ver. Stear cada vez que los miraba al viajar a Londres, se sorprendía por las similitudes entre Albert y esos dos jóvenes. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Pretendieron quedarse con la duda los dos.

Días después, Albert seguía pensando en esos dos hijos. Quería verlos. Al aumentar el deseo de verlos, aumentaba el cargo de conciencia. No quería lastimar a Candy y a sus hijas; mucho menos perderlas. Estos pensamientos acaparaban la mente del rubio.

Mi amor… mi amor… - Llamaba Candy a su esposo.

Dime. – Dijo al regresar al presente.

¿Te pasa algo?

No, nada. Sabes que siempre tengo cosas en mi mente.

Ya lo sé. Siempre así. He estado pensando.

¿En qué?

En que no hemos tomado unas vacaciones en familia desde hace mucho.

Es cierto. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Se me antoja viajar un rato. Así descansas del trabajo. Disfrutaremos de nosotros.

¿A dónde quieres ir?

No lo sé. Sorpréndeme como lo hacías antes.

Bien. Déjame pensar. – Dijo sentado en su silla frente al escritorio. - Ven acá.

A dónde.

Acá. Ven. – Le señaló que diera la vuelta y pararse frente a él.

Candy lo hizo. Cuando llegó, sintió cómo la jalaba hacia su regazo. La tomó con dulzura y le dio un beso largo, largo.

Las vacaciones siempre eran bienvenidas por la pareja y sus hijas. Se fueron a Florida para disfrutar de la playa en vez de ir a Lakewood. Las pequeñas gozaron el tiempo que pasaban con su papá. Hicieron castillos de arena, nadaron en el mar, hacían parrilladas en la playa, se asoleaban juntos. Se convirtió en una tradición anual salir de Chicago a alguna otra ciudad de América. Él no se atrevía a sugerir ir más allá del continente. No quería tentarse a ir a Londres. Ella era feliz de estar con su familia.

¡Tengo una linda familia! Mi esposo y mis hijas son lo más maravilloso! No puedo imaginar mi vida de otra manera. – Recordó aquella primera conversación que tuvieron una noche de curiosidad. Mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Y esa sorna! – Le dijo Albert al entrar. - ¿En qué piensas?

Recordaba aquellas preguntas que te hice a la media noche. ¿Las recuerdas?

La verdad no. Nunca hablamos de ello.

Te refrescaré la memoria.

¿Refrescar? Al fin me contarás a detalle esa conversación. – Le pide a él que se siente a la par de ella. Al sentarse, ella se acomoda sobre su pecho. - Te hice tres preguntas. ¿Qué se sentía hacer el amor?

¡Ahh!

Con cuántas mujeres habías estado.

Y…

¿Cómo te gustaba la lencería?

¿Cómo te atreviste a preguntarme eso?

Por eso lo hice a la media noche. Medio dormido… ni te acuerdas. Jajajajajaja

¿Te respondí?

Lo hiciste.

¿Recuerdas las respuestas?

Recuerdo esa conversación como si fuera ayer.

¿Qué te contesté?

A la primera pregunta me dijiste lo maravilloso que se siente. ¿Sabes? Tenías razón. Cuando lo hicimos me demostraste lo increíble y delicioso que es hacerlo.

¿Te gustó, verdad?

Me encanta estar contigo.

Mmmm…

La respuesta a la segunda era tres.

Mmmm…

La tercera, me dijiste que te gustaba que mostrara algo, pero no todo.

¡Ahh…! Con razón estabas vestida así aquella vez. ¿Cuándo la compraste? Eso no lo sabía. No me llegó la factura. Me hubiera dado cuenta una factura de una tienda de esa especialidad.

No te iba a llegar. Te pedí efectivo. – Se muerde los labios al admitir su diablura.

Mmmm… Y… ¿todavía tienes alguno de esos trajes?

Mmmm… Sí, ¿por qué?

Enséñamelo…

Ahora te lo traigo…

En ti… Llegaré enseguida a verte.

Te espero. – Se levantó y se fue.

George atendía las empresas con Albert. Dos años pasaron. Cuando el negocio con James Inc. tenía algún problema, Archie resolvía el problema con Stear. Tener un representante Andley en Nueva York fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomaron. Pero era hora de renegociar.

Albert, es momento de renegociar el contrato con James Inc.

No sé si quiero hacerlo.

Entiendo porqué no lo quieres hacer, pero tenemos que admitir que es un excelente negocio.

Lo sé. Lo sé.

Decide. Porque tienes que decidir quien hará las negociaciones. ¿Quieres que sea Archie?

Por el lado de James Inc., ¿quién está a cargo de las negociaciones?

Tengo entendido que es la Señora James…

¿No querrás decir Grandchester?

Perdón. Tienes razón.

Ella… - Se voltea a ver por la ventana. – Victoria.

¿Entonces? – Preguntó por falta de respuesta inmediata.

Lo haré yo.

¿Estás seguro? Creo que sería mejor que Archie lo hiciera.

¿Por qué?

Porque tú quieres hablar con ella sobre otros temas que pueden afectar, no solo a las empresas, sino también a tu vida familiar. ¿Te imaginas si las cosas se salen de cauce? Le harás daño a mucha gente. Esos jóvenes ya tendrán unos 19 o 20 años. Son mayores de edad. Tienen su vida hecha y ¿para qué?

Son mis hijos… - Gritó. – Son mis hijos…

Piénsalo bien. Todavía tenemos unos meses para meditarlo. – Se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se volteó. – Se me olvidaba. Archie me dijo que en James Inc. habrán cambios radicales. No sé de qué se tratan. En el momento que sepa más, te contaré.

Está bien.

En Londres se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para pasar la batuta del manejo de James Inc. a los dos hijos de Victoria. Ellos eran jóvenes, pero en los últimos años, comenzaron a estudiar en la universidad, les faltaba un año más para terminar, y trabajaron a la par de su madre y Terry. Uno de los gemelos se quedaría terminar de estudiar y trabajar en Londres y el otro, quería lo mismo pero en Nueva York. Así se separarían los gemelos. No se quedarían solos, trabajarían con la ayuda de Victoria y Stear. Esto ponía nerviosa a Victoria. Ella no desearía separar a sus hijos. Ellos ya eran unos hombres capaces de decidir por sí solos. Así se llegó a la solución, el aspecto positivo es que había oficina de James Inc. en ambas ciudades. Pasar la batuta de la generación anterior a la nueva preocupaba a la Duquesa porque de esa manera estarían vulnerables a cualquier persona, una en especial, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Ellos se enteraron de la verdad de su padre hacía tiempo. A raíz de las sinceras conversaciones que compartieron con su madre, no sentían resentimientos grandes. Estaban enojados todavía. No era resentimiento. Eran muchachos de bien, con buenos corazones.

Arreglaron todo en Londres para presentar a los hermanos James como nuevos representantes de James Inc. en Europa para después hacerlo en Nueva York. La familia viajaría para presentar a los dos juntos. Harry manejará las cosas en Londres con la ayuda de Victoria y Edward, Nueva York con la colaboración de Stear.

Se llegó al arreglo por decisión de los hermanos. Harry tenía una novia con quien tenía la intención de casarse. En cambio, Edward ansiaba por regresar a América. Victoria estaba contenta, no solo porque Harry era feliz en su relación, sino también porque Edward es más calmado y podrá manejar mejor los negocios con los Andley. Ella estaba contenta con la finalización del contrato con esa compañía, el cual coincide con la llegada de ellos a América. Ella, personalmente, le dará fin al contrato con Archie. Tratará de evitar el contacto entre Albert y sus hijos mayores.

Frente a todos los miembros directivos de las oficinas en Londres, se hizo la presentación de Harry como el nuevo presidente; posición que ejercerá dos meses más tarde al regresar de la presentación del otro lado del Atlántico.

Era la hora de tomar el barco hacia el nuevo continente. Iban Terry y Victoria, Harry con su novia, Edward y los dos pequeños.

Me sigue pareciendo una coincidencia muy grande que mis hijos sean dos pares de gemelos. – Dijo la dama recostada en el pecho de su esposo.

También a mí. Cuando lleguemos, mi madre me hará un gran papelón.

¿Por qué?

Porque hemos tomado mucho tiempo para llevarle a sus nietos. Se muere por conocerlos. Es cierto que al principio tendrás que asistir a unas sesiones, pero después nos daremos unas vacaciones.

Cuando estemos de vuelta, nos tocará duro…

No hables de eso. Ya llegará el momento. Disfrutemos de este momento de silencio… así… juntos… - La abraza, los dos viendo hacia la familia en el balcón de la suite.

Los hermanos y la novia estaban jugando con los pequeñitos. Era de las últimas oportunidades de estar con ellos. La separación se dará en pocas semanas. Edward, quien adoraba a esos niños, los extrañará mucho.


	14. El encuentro inevitable

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ya mero... ya mero...

* * *

Capítulo 14

El Encuentro Inevitable

Albert se enteró un detalle sobre la negociación con James Inc. Stear no sería quien haría la negociación. A falta de saber con certeza la participación de Victoria, no había otra opción más que ella para hacerlo. Haber optado por ir personalmente fue la mejor decisión. Esta vez, ella tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad. Muchas dudas surgieron. Tenía que balancear la verdad con su matrimonio. Comenzó a dudar sobre otra decisión que tomó cuando se enteró sobre los ahora jóvenes. No le contó nada a Candy. Esto le preocupaba ahora. ¿Qué pasaría si no comprende la situación? ¿Cómo explicarle que sabía de esto desde hace años? Buscó el consejo de su siempre leal amigo y empleado, lo más cercano a padre que tiene.

George…

Dime Albert. – Subió la vista de unos documentos que estaba leyendo.

¿Qué hago ahora? Si voy a enfrentar a Victoria sobre mis hijos, ¿cómo enfrento la situación con Candy?

No lo sé. Eso es complicado. - Invitó a Albert a sentarse. – Mira, William. Eso es difícil. Llevas años de conocer esta noticia y no se la has comunicado.

Cada día que pasa se ha vuelto más difícil.

Exacto. Me encantaría decirte algo, pero no puedo.

Si le digo, ¿cómo reaccionará?

No lo sé.

¿Será posible que me deje?

No lo sé.

Se enojará muchísimo y con razón.

Lo más probable.

¿Qué hago?

No lo sé.

¡Deja de decir eso!

¡Es que no se qué decirte! No puedo ayudarte esta vez.

Lo sé… esto me está carcomiendo…

Lo que sea que vas a hacer, hazlo rápido porque tienes que viajar dentro de dos días.

Albert se quedó pensando en esto. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Candy que tenía dos hijos con Victoria, que lo sabía desde hace mucho y que tendría que negociar con ella? La noticia segura es el viaje a Nueva York. Durante el trayecto de la oficina a la casa, meditaba sobre lo que haría. Antes de entrar por la puerta decidió.

El viaje en barco iba muy bien. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia se dedicaba a llevar a cabo las actividades que les gustan, pero siempre desayunan y cenan juntos. La segunda tarde fue tortuosa para Harry. Su novia se enojó con él. Esto hizo que el joven fuera a buscar a su Tío Terry para un consejo. No lo encontró. Encontró a su mamá sentada en el balcón vigilando el juego de los pequeñines.

¿Qué tienes, Harry?

Mi novia se enojó conmigo.

¿Por qué?

Me dijo que era muy posesivo; que no le dejo tiempo para ella. Además, que no la escucho y solo me interesa resolverle todos sus problemas.

¿Crees que haces eso?

Un poco, creo que lo hago. – Baja la mirada.

Hijo, todas las mujeres necesitamos nuestro espacio. Nos gusta estar con nuestras parejas, pero hay momentos en que preferimos estar solas y resolver nuestros problemas. Así lo hice yo.

Exactamente, yo no quiero ser como ese hombre.

¿Te refieres a tu padre?

¡No le digas así! Arthur era mi padre.

El te crió, es cierto; pero no sabemos lado de la historia de…

No hables de él… No te atrevas a defenderlo.

No lo hago, pero entiendo lo que sucede.

¿Qué hago mamá?

¿Me pides un consejo?

Sí, lo hago.

Dale tiempo para que se calme. Lo que tienes que tomar en cuenta algo muy importante. Tú no eres él. Tú eres tú. Tienes que encontrarte a ti mismo. ¿A caso has llevado tu vida de la misma manera?

No.

¿Has hecho lo mismo?

No.

¿Eres él?

No.

¿Ves? Tú eres tú. Lleva tu relación en base a cómo eres tú. Permítele ser ella misma y que resuelva sus problemas. Ella es una joven inteligente y capaz. Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando comenzaste a salir con ella.

Sí. Cierto…

¿Me dejarías hablar con ella?

Claro.

Quédate con los niños. Iré a buscarla. – Se levanta de su silla en busca de la puerta. Se voltea antes de cerrar. – Dile a Terry que ahora vuelvo.

Se fue en busca de la novia. Toca a la puerta de su camarote.

¡No quiero hablar contigo! – Gritó desde adentro.

Perdóname. Te buscaré mañana. – Dispuesta a irse.

No… no… no… - Abre pronto y la deja entrar. – Pase adelante, siéntese.

Vengo a hablar contigo como mujeres que somos.

Harry le contó.

No me dio detalles. Solo sé que mi hijo es una persona muy especial.

Sí. Es muy especial. Pero no me deja resolver mis problemas. Siempre quiere resolverlos. A veces solo quiero desahogarme e inmediatamente me quiere resolver todo, se involucra y me dice qué hará…

Lo sé. Es mi hijo, ¿quién mejor que yo para conocerle sus cosas?

No entiendo por qué es eso.

Para eso, tendré que contarte una historia que empieza antes que naciera él. Esto es algo sumamente personal. Te pido discreción con lo que te voy a contar. Si decidí contártelo es porque serás de la familia dentro de poco. ¿Me escucharías?

La escucho.

Victoria le contó su historia con algunos detalles. Omitió algunos nombres. Eso explicaba la actitud de Harry. Tomaron un aperitivo al tiempo de tener una conversación sincera sobre la familia y cada uno de sus miembros.

Yo hablé con él. Le hice ver por qué actúa así. Lo pensó y analizó. Él sabe que no es así. Como esposa, a uno le toca ayudar a nuestros esposos a buscarse a sí mismos y ser mejores. Nos toca tener mucha paciencia.

¿Solo yo haré el trabajo?

Ahora me vas a decir que tú no tienes algún defecto por ahí.

Sí los tengo.

Bueno… con eso te puede ayudar él. Es muy importante la comunicación abierta y de confianza. Sin ello, todo será muy difícil.

¿Puedo preguntarle otra cosa?

Por supuesto.

A él le gusta expresar sus sentimientos… - Se sonrojaba y se trababa en decirlo. - … usted sabe… físicamente… en… enfrente de ustedes.

De eso tenemos la culpa Terry y yo. Nosotros nos besamos y abrazamos frente a ellos. Ya te conté; nos costó mucho encontrar la felicidad que nos da la estabilidad familiar. Eso es lo único que hacemos frente a nuestra familia. ¿Ha intentado algo más al estar a solas contigo?

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre ha sido un caballero. Dice que no hará nada para perjudicarme.

¿Le has comentado que te incomodan esos abrazos?

No.

Bueno, ahí hay un lugar para empezar. Sin embargo, por nosotros no te preocupes. Sabes las dificultades para lograr formar una familia amorosa; por eso lo hacemos. Aprovechamos cada segundo para decirnos lo que sentimos.

Eso me gusta. El cariño y respeto con el que ustedes se tratan.

¿Ves? No somos tan malos. No quiere decir que no tengamos nuestros defectos. Jajajajaja…

jajajajaja… Una última cosa…

Dime.

¿Nunca se pelea con Tío Terry?

Lo hacemos. Se pueden poner las cosas muy feas. Pero nos damos nuestro espacio, analizamos las cosas y hablamos. Todo se va resolviendo. A veces es más difícil que otras. En esas ocasiones pienso en la vez que le conté esta historia a él y cómo reaccionó. ¿Qué más puedo decirte?

Es muy sincera. Es sorprendente darme cuenta lo parecido que es Harry con usted. En algunas cosas. – Ambas se rieron ante el último comentario hecho por la novia del joven.

Me voy. Harry ha de estar muy nervioso ya. Habla con él. Veras que las cosas se componen.

Gracias, Victoria. Gracias por contarme todo esto y, sobretodo, pensar en mí como un miembro más de la familia.

Si vas a entrar a convivir con nosotros, tenías que saberlo. – Se levantó de la silla y se fue.

A miles de kilómetros, se encontraba un rubio hablando con su rubia esposa. Sentados a la par del escritorio donde guardaba las cartas de Victoria con tanta aprehensión.

Candy, tengo que viajar a Nueva York. Hay un negocio con James Inc. que tengo que atender.

¿No lo puede hacer Archie?

No. Este negocio lo hice yo hace años y nos toca renegociar. Tengo que ir yo. Me iré en un par de días. Esto es algo que no puedo evitar.

Está bien. Te extrañaré. – Lo abraza.

No te quiero hablar solo de eso. Tengo algo que contarte y no sé como reaccionarás.

Me das miedo, Albert. ¿Qué sucede?

Siéntate y escúchame de principio a fin. Te pido no me interrumpas. Al final, discutiremos todo lo necesario.

Me asustas.

No es de asustarse, pero es delicado. - Diciendo eso, sacó las cartas. Se las dio a Candy. – Antes de que las leas, te contaré algo.

Son tuyas, no tengo por qué leerlas.

Son mías y yo decidí mostrártelas. Ahora, escúchame.

Bien. Soy toda oídos.

Tú sabes que después de que terminé de estudiar me dediqué a buscarme a mí mismo y me convertí en Albert. Para ti siempre fui Albert; pero para otras personas soy William Andley, heredero y cabeza de la familia. Esto incluye a mis compañeros de colegio.

Sí…

Por favor, esto es difícil. – Se hincó a la par de ella viéndola a los ojos. – Después del colegio huí de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia y la posición que me tocaba asumir. Esto quiero que lo tomes en cuenta cuando leas estas cartas. Léelas.

Candy sacó las cartas una a una. Las leyó despacio. A cada nueva carta, la expresión cambiaba mostrando los sentimientos y pensamientos que surgían. Al finalizar de leerlas, bajó la cara y el brazo con las cartas. Estaba descubriendo el pasado de su esposo y aquella mujer con quien perdió la virginidad. Se dio cuenta que esa relación fue importante y que tuvo consecuencias que no quiso afrontar en su momento por escapar de su destino. Derramó unas lágrimas. Se levantó y se fue. Iba a poner un pie afuera cuando Albert la llamó.

¡Candy!

… - Se detuvo sin voltearse.

¡Candy, por favor! Quédate. Hablemos. – Rogó sin que fuera escuchado.

Candy se retiró a su habitación. No sabía que pensar ni sentir. A pesar de haber sucedido en el pasado de Albert, no pudo sino sentirse traicionada. Lágrimas no cesaban. Necesitaba tiempo para organizar sus ideas y sentimientos lejos de Albert. Después de horas de meditar, se durmió. No salió de su habitación durante dos días. No recibió a nadie. Cuando su esposo tocó a la puerta, no recibió respuesta; le dio vuelta al picaporte, estaba cerrado con llave. Se preocupó por la falta de repuesta por parte de ella. El momento de partir se acercaba. Antes de la hora de irse a la estación, se acercó a la puerta.

¡Candy! Por favor. Abre la puerta. Quiero despedirme. Te amo.

No recibió respuesta. Bajó el graderío principal, caminó por el salón de entrada, salió y se subió al automóvil que lo llevaría. Antes de subir, volteó a ver. Candy estaba parada en la baranda del segundo piso. Se vieron durante un buen rato hasta que George llamó la atención de Albert porque se hacía tarde. Ella no podía soportar la idea de que fuera padre de dos hijos con Victoria, que lo sabía hacía tiempo, que se lo había ocultado y que salía de viaje en vez de quedarse con ella. Por un lado quería que se quedara; por otro lado, no quería hablarle.

En el tren hacia Nueva York, dos empresarios hablaban sobre lo sucedido.

Te debiste quedar con ella.

No podía. Sabes que este negocio nos conviene.

Tanto como para poner en peligro tu matrimonio.

Se tenía que enterar en algún momento. Cualquiera que hubiera sido, siempre peligraba mi matrimonio.

¿Ella sabe que el negocio es con la Señora James?

Lo sabe.

¿Qué crees que sucederá?

No lo sé. Lo que sé es que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con ella y hablar de mis hijos.

¡Eres necio!

Como digas. Tengo que hablar con ella. Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas…

Tú la abandonaste en un momento crucial…

No lo hice…

Así lo ve ella. Además, cuando los visitaste en Londres, no dijiste nada.

¡No vi nada! ¿Cómo me lo iba a imaginar?

La viste cuando firmaron el negocio y tampoco dijiste nada.

¡No sabía!

Puede ser, pero no es como ella lo ve.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Por la resignación con la que escribió su última carta y cómo te trató en las dos ocasiones que viste a los niños. Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Tú me has contado que Stear, Archie y Terry la protegen.

La alcahuetean dirás.

¿Ellos sabrán algo?

Creo que Terry sí. Es su esposo, es muy seguro que lo sepa. Qué tanto saben mis sobrinos, no sé.

Bueno… bueno… hablemos del negocio. Enfoquémonos en ello.

Dos días más tarde, Candy se subía a otro tren con destino a Nueva York. Estaba convencida de hablar con Albert antes de la sesión en James Inc.

Albert estaba sentado en la oficina de Archie finalizando los detalles; quería estar preparado. En otra dirección de la ciudad, Victoria se acomodaba en su casa con su esposo y cuatro hijos. Ella había resuelto terminar con esa transacción con el objetivo de que Edward no negociara con Albert.

Amaneció temprano. Todos los involucrados iban al hotel donde se llevará a cabo la sesión. Albert iba con George y Archie y Victoria iba con Stear. Lo que ninguno sabía es que Edward y Harry también estaban en camino. Una gran mesa redonda los esperaba.

En el lobby, del lado norte, se encontraban Victoria y Stear. Vieron entrar a los dos jóvenes.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó la madre.

Venimos al negocio con Andley. – Dijo Harry.

¿Para qué? Yo me encargaré de esto.

No mamá. Conocemos tu plan. No lo harás. Hablaremos los tres y Stear. – Dijo Edward. – Este negocio nos conviene mantenerlo. No te preocupes por nada, todo está bajo control. ¿Verdad, Stear?

¿Stear? – Se voltea a verlo muy sorprendida.

Ellos tienen razón. El negocio nos conviene.

¿Les contaste todo?

Ellos preguntaron. Me dijiste que les hablara con confianza y tranquilidad.

Sí, mamá. Él nos habló de la misma manera que tú lo haces. – Edward intervino. – Aunque hubiese preferido que nos lo dijeras tú.

Lo sé. Lo hubiera hecho. Sólo quiero protegerlos de cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.

No tienes que protegernos, mamá. Somos grandes y podemos defendernos. – Harry calmó a su mamá.

Déjenme un momento con Stear por favor.

Claro. Vamos, Harry.

Stear. – Ya solos. – Tengo algo que contarte.

No creo que sea ahora, hablemos después. Llegó la hora. ¡Harry! ¡Edward! Entremos.

Entraron todos al mismo tiempo. Victoria lo hizo por el lado norte y Albert por el lado sur. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Albert estaba entre George y Archie y Victoria entre sus dos hijos; a la par de Harry, Stear. No se quitaban la mirada. George comenzó la negociación. Hablaron claramente, calmadamente sobre las nuevas estipulaciones y especificaciones del nuevo contrato. Después de dos horas, todo estaba resuelto. Los abogados entraron a finiquitar el documento; firmaron todos y salieron.

La tensión era percibida por los hermanos Cornwell, no sabían bien lo que acontecía. Lo percibido por ellos fue la similitud física de esos jóvenes con Albert. Las sospechas eran una posibilidad muy acertada. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Albert miraba a sus hijos con desconcierto y a Victoria con curiosidad mezclada con enojo. Lo mismo hacían los jóvenes al ver a Albert. Es increíble el parecido entre ellos. En el instante en que Albert iba a dirigirse a Victoria, entró el almuerzo. Comieron en silencio.

La comida era muy sencilla y elegante. El vino era blanco, muy frío. Stear y Archie tomaron las decisiones concernientes a esta sesión. El haber terminado el proceso rápidamente les permitió comer tranquilamente. Inmediatamente a continuación del postre, Victoria se levantaba para retirarse. Escuchó una voz varonil, madura llamándola.

¡Victoria! Tenemos que hablar. – Albert le dijo desesperado. Ella se detuvo y se volteó.

Dime, Willy.

¿Cómo pudiste?

No sé de qué me hablas.

Lo sabes. Dime, ¿cómo pudiste?

Tendrás que ser claro. – Decidió enfrentar lo inevitable. Lo iba a hacer frente a los demás, especialmente, frente a sus hijos. - ¿De qué hablas?

Sobre ellos. – Señala a los miembros más jóvenes de la mesa. - ¿Saben ellos de mí? ¿Saben?

Lo sabemos. – Contestó Edward sin permitirle a su madre contestar. Se levantó y paró casi frente a ella en señal de protección.

Estoy hablando con Victoria.

Y yo estoy hablando contigo, infeliz. – Dijo Harry parándose del otro lado de su madre. – No te dirijas a ella.

¿Qué les has dicho de mí?

Todo. – Edward intervino nuevamente. – Sabemos quien eres tú.

Les hablaste mal de mí, ¿cierto?

¡No lo hice! – Se defendió Victoria quien derramaba lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Ella nos contó su lado de la historia. Nos contó que la dejaste antes de irte…

…¿no estabas seguro de quererla? ¡Eres caradura! La dejas…

…años más tarde, ¿le reclamas?

Ella te escribió varias cartas… nunca recibió respuesta…

¿Te puedes imaginar la desesperación de una quinceañera embarazada y el padre no aparece?

Entiendo que estén enojados, pero esta conversación es entre su madre y yo.

Ya no lo es…

…es nuestra.

Victoria, entiendo que no me quieras, inclusive que me odies…

¿Odiarte? Mi madre no te odia. Hasta hace unos días, ella te defendió ante mi resentimiento hacia ti. Como verás, mi mamá no te odia.

Ella nunca nos ha dicho nada negativo tuyo. Nos ha dicho la verdad y con mucha calma y amor.

Pregunta si nosotros te odiamos. ¡Pregúntanos, infeliz!

…- Albert solo miraba a Victoria llorar y detenerse de los brazos de sus hijos.

Nosotros no te odiamos tampoco. Mi madre es una mujer muy noble y buena, a pesar de la maldad de tus acciones.

Mi madre nos contó la historia de amor con tanta ternura…

…dulzura…

…respeto…

…dignidad…

…paciencia…

… a pesar de lo que hiciste. Ella nunca dijo una palabra de reproche de ti.

Ella es la razón por la que no te odiamos. Te tenemos rencor, pero no odio.

Ella nunca te reclamó.

Pero yo te preguntaré esto ¿te puedes imaginar la angustia que vivió durante todo este tiempo? Ella quedó embarazada, sola, sin apoyo.

¿Conoces el alcance de la bondad de nuestro papá, Arthur James? El la tomó así, la respetó así, la quiso así… la amó… no la abandonó.

¿Te imaginas cómo se sintió cuando quedó sola al morir mi papá? Se quedó con nosotros pequeños. Sin conocer bien los negocios. ¡Cualquier persona se pudo haber aprovechado de ella!

Ella es mucha mujer para cualquiera. No permitió que nadie lo hiciera. Solo tú lo hiciste una vez. Nunca más se han aprovechado de ella.

No mis amores. – Victoria les habló con voz suave. – Willy no se aprovechó de mí. Lo saben.

Ella te amó, desgraciado. ¿Cómo le pagaste?

La plática se dio entre ellos cuatro. Nadie se atrevió ni a levantarse de sus asientos. Se limitaron a verse entre ellos.

* * *

Galaxylam84: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Lo que quise hacer es jugar un poquito con los personajes y contar un cuento. Lee esta historia "La nueva adquisición de Albert". Puede que te guste. Espero tus comentarios.

themis78, monapecosa: Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.


	15. Una noticia buena y una mala

Capítulo 15

Una noticia buena y una mala

Cada segundo que pasaba, la conversación aumentaba en reclamos y gritos entre Albert y sus hijos. A los gemelos no les pareció el reclamo dirigido a su madre. La defendieron con ahínco en contra de cualquier reproche. Le aseguraron que ella es una mujer fenomenal con maravillosos sentimientos; incapaz de aprovecharse de una situación o hablar mal de nadie. Victoria no dejaba de llorar. Sus lágrimas detuvieron la ira de los jóvenes a un principio. Enfatizaron el hecho que ellos ya no eran niños necesitados de un padre; cada vez que hablaban de su padre, se referían a Arthur James. Lo cual le dolía a Albert.

Los otros presentes mudos de la impresión no quisieron interferir en ningún momento. Los hermanos Cornwell se vieron a los ojos con sorpresa y se dieron cuenta la veracidad de sus sospechas. Los hijos de Victoria eran hijos de Albert. Pero ¿cuándo estuvieron juntos? ¿Cómo se enteraría Albert? ¿Se lo habrá dicho Victoria? Tenían muchas preguntas. Al contrario de George quien parecía conocer la situación a fondo; se quedó sentado, calmado esperando a la finalización de este episodio tan desafortunado. Estaba conciente que sucedería e algún momento; llegó la hora de enfrentarlo. Por justicia, no defendía a nadie; más bien, entendía a ambos. Los dos tenían sus razones que no eran cuestión de él juzgar.

Se convirtió en una discusión. Victoria ya no podía más. No podía permitir que sus hijos hablaran con tanto enojo en su tono. Esto la entristecía más que cualquier otra cosa. Tomó aire, se calmó e intervino.

¡Edward! ¡Harry! Se acabó. – Usando un tono de voz severo. – Ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo para expresarse. Ahora es mi turno.

¡Mamá! – Dijeron los dos al momento de voltear a verla. Ella estaba serena. Llegó a un momento de calma y tranquilidad.

¡Suficiente! - Los vio a los ojos con decepción. – Yo no los eduqué de esta manera. Entiendo su enojo, pero no es para reaccionar así. Si queremos resolver este asunto, él tendrá que explicarnos su punto de vista. Solo así llegaremos a un acuerdo justo para todos. Cada uno de todos nosotros tenemos derecho a contar nuestro lado y ser escuchados. A ustedes ya los escuchamos. Es su turno. Habla, Willy, si quieres resolver esto. – Vio a George, Stear y Archie. – Discúlpennos. No queremos interrumpir su día más de lo que hemos hecho ya.

Los tres caballeros se levantaron para retirarse. Dejaron a la familia adentro del lugar. Una vez afuera, se fueron al bar a conversar sobre lo que había pasado. Intercambiaron puntos de vista y experiencias. George, como siempre, permaneció callado; como si no supiera nada. El tiempo pasaba lento. La espera iba a ser difícil. Decidieron quedarse en el hotel, cerca del salón por si acaso se necesitara algo. Les inquietaba la palidez de la dama durante la discusión entre sus hijos y el padre que los engendró.

Adentro del salón, se sentaron a la mesa. Victoria estaba flanqueada por sus hijos. Albert estaba sentado frente a ella.

Willy, has escuchado a mis hijos. Ahora es tu turno de hablar.

Cuando estaba en el colegio te amé. Me di cuenta de ello al regresar a América. También, a mi regreso, mi familia esperaba que tomara las riendas de la familia. Yo no estaba preparado. Decidí escapar. La única persona que sabía dónde estaba era George.

Te mande varias cartas, Willy. ¿No las recibiste?

Quise huir; más bien huí. Durante ese tiempo, no acepté nada que tuviera que ver con la vida que me esperaba. Le di instrucciones de no informarme y de no entregarme nada. Estaba negado a enterarme de nada en relación a la vida a la que me confinaron por las tradiciones. Verte en Londres fue una bella casualidad. Me invitaste a tu casa. Por un instante, me imaginé estar contigo, vivir contigo, tener una familia contigo. Sentí como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Seguías siendo bella, noble, de gran corazón… - Detuvo su descripción al ver la mirada dura de los dos hijos. – Al llegar a tu casa, me di cuenta de tu matrimonio con Arthur. Eso me destrozó el corazón. Todas esas ilusiones que había imaginado se fueron al suelo. Fue más duro ver a los dos niños corriendo por toda la casa y Arthur se miraba feliz y orgulloso con su familia.

Recuerdo cuando llegaste a casa. – Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar una sola.

¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Porque…

Arthur te hizo prometer que no dirías nada.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Permíteme seguir contándote lo que sucedió. Después de verlos, seguí viajando. Me fui muy triste porque ya tenías una familia. Pensé que si tú habías superado lo nuestro, yo también lo haría. Me costó mucho. Después, tuve que regresar a América. En mi viaje de vuelta, tuve un accidente… Simplemente diré que fueron varios incidentes los que me detuvieron durante un buen tiempo. Eventualmente, tomé el mando de la familia. Me enamoré de Candy en algún momento sin darme cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, Arthur me contactó para hacer el negocio. No pensé que hubiera algún problema hasta que murió y me tocó hablar contigo. Si no hubiera comenzado una relación con Candy, te hubiera cortejado cuando llegaste a mi casa en Chicago para finiquitar detalles.

Fue cuando conocí a Candy. Me di cuenta del amor que sentía por ti y el que tú sentías por ella. ¿Sabes? Me dolió verte tan enamorado.

A mí me dolió verte con Arthur. – Intercambiaron miradas dulces, de complicidad y de resignación.

Pero yo no estaba enamorada de él como tú de ella.

No lo sabía. Lo supe después.

¿Cómo?

Ya llego a eso. Vinimos a firmar el contrato a Nueva York. Llevaste a Candy de compras. Nos invitaste a todos a almorzar a tu casa. Unos días después, recogí el contrato firmado en tu oficina. Era un caos. Todos estaban nerviosos por tu accidente de automóvil.

Cuando regresaba con Terry del hotel de Carry.

Exacto. Tu secretaria me dio dos sobres. Uno era el contrato, otro lo encontró en una de tus gavetas. Como leyó mi nombre, me lo dio. Regresé a Chicago. George me pidió el contrato para archivarlo. Me devolvió ese segundo sobre. En mi oficina, lo abrí. Me sorprendió ver que era una carta de Arthur para mí. En ella me contaba lo de tu embarazo, los niños, tus cartas, la razón para su matrimonio y la promesa.

Eso era parte de su testamento. Pero todavía tenía que esperar unos meses más.

Ya veo por qué no me lo habías dado.

Con razón no la encontré antes de irme. Te la iba mandar en ese momento.

Le pedí a George todo lo que tenía de mi. Encontré tus cartas. Las leí. Decidí buscarte, vine a Nueva York, pero ya no estabas. Nadie me dio razón de ti. Siempre con evasivas. ¿Por qué me evadiste durante tanto tiempo?

Nunca me respondiste. Para mí, eso quiso decir que no me amabas más y que no te importaba lo que sucedía. Tenía razón.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Tú mismo lo dijiste. Huiste de tus deberes… de tu vida. Yo era parte de esa vida.

Pudimos hablar de ello después.

Ya era tarde. Mis hijos ya estaban grandes y tú estabas con ella.

¿Cuándo les hablaste de mí?

Siempre les hablé de ti. Respondí todas las preguntas y les conté toda mi historia.

Mamá nos contó de ti. – Se atrevió Edward. – Siempre fue clara y sincera. Nos hablaba con calma y nos respondió todas las dudas que teníamos. Todas sus palabras eran cariñosas y respetuosas. Nunca nos permitió hablar mal de ti… mucho menos odiarte.

Ella siempre te amó. Nos dolió saber que no amó igual a Arthur. Pero la entendemos. Ella no se hubiera entregado a ti sin amarte de verdad. –Albert no dejaba de ver a Victoria. Ella sonreía.

Arthur se limitó a amarla como ella necesitaba ser amada. La apoyó cuando ella lo necesitó. Después murió papá. Apareció Tío Terry. Se enamoraron…

Sí, chicos. Conozco esa parte de la historia.

No nos atrevimos a preguntarle tu nombre hasta hace poco.

¿No pensaron en buscarme?

¿Para qué? – Preguntó Harry. – Nuestra familia es mi madre, mis hermanos y Terry. Tú tienes la tuya con tu esposa y tus hijas.

¿Saben de ellas? – Albert preguntó.

Sí, lo sabemos. – Edward aseguró. – Eres un pariente de Archie, él siempre nos contó de ustedes.

¿Les gustaría conocer a sus hermanas?

¿Ellas saben de esto? – Victoria inquirió.

La plática continuó. Aclararon muchas cosas. Albert les contó lo sucedido con Candy. Querían ayudarlo sin saber cómo y sin saber que Candy acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Tomó un taxi con destino a la oficina de Archie. No sabía a dónde ir. Estaba desesperada. Durante el trayecto, pensaba en lo que le diría a Albert al verlo. Primero, estaba confundida. Después, los celos la invadieron. No es como si no supiera de la existencia de Victoria y lo que representaba en la vida de su esposo. Fue antes de su relación. De repente, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo cuando se enteró sobre su embarazo. A pesar de estar segura del amor y apoyo de Albert, se sintió desamparada ante la idea de sufrir un abandono por parte de él; cosa experimentada por Victoria en cuerpo y alma. La diferencia es que ella sintió alivio cuando Albert no evadió su responsabilidad; la madre de los gemelos no tuvo ese alivio. Eso la ayudó a entender un poco más la situación. Sus dudas se iban disipando poco a poco. Llegó a la oficina. Se presentó ante la secretaria para preguntar por Archie y por su esposo. Le indicaron la ausencia de ellos en la oficina. Le dieron la dirección del hotel. Le consiguieron un carro y chofer para llevarla.

Pasaron varias horas. Se levantaron de la mesa. Salieron del salón. Los esperaban afuera. La dama se retiró con sus hijos y Stear. Se subieron al automóvil. El hermano Cornwell se abstenía de comentar lo presenciado. El silencio lo rompió ella. Le contó la situación. Él le aseguró que no era necesario. De todos modos, lo hizo frente a los gemelos. Dejaron a Stear en la oficina. Victoria decidió regresar a su casa a contar los últimos acontecimientos a su esposo.

Los caballeros caminando en el lobby. Parados en la puerta, esperaban su automóvil. Albert subió la mirada. Se enfrentó ante la mirada de Candy. George se llevó a Archie por el brazo para subirse y marcharse. Albert quedó frío al verla. Cuando llegó el otro automóvil, Albert y Candy se subieron. Se dirigieron al apartamento de Archie. La plática se llevó a cabo en este lugar, privado, lejos de los oídos y ojos de otros.

Entonces, ¿no sabías?

No, lo supe mucho tiempo después.

Básicamente, la abandonaste.

Sí. – Bajó la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

No te imagino abandonando a nadie.

En ese momento, lo único en mi mente era huir. Tú sabes que esta vida no es lo que quería para mí. Me fui dejando todo atrás.

¿Cuándo supiste?

Cuando leí la carta de Arthur.

¿Cuándo?

Cuando regresamos de nuestro primer viaje a Nueva York.

¡Qué! ¿Desde ese entonces lo sabes?

Sí.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

No sabía como contártelo. Además no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Tenías la carta de Arthur y las cartas de Victoria. ¿Eso no fue suficiente para ti?

No sé. No sé cómo explicarlo. Además, cuando los volví a ver, ellos estaban casados y con los dos niños. Ellos tenían dos años. Fue cuando estaba en Inglaterra. ¿Recuerdas que nos juntábamos en el zoológico?

Lo recuerdo.

Los visité en su casa. Eran una familia feliz.

¿No viste el parecido o sentiste algo por ellos?

No. Me simpatizaron nada más.

¿Cómo te enteraste?

¿Recuerdas el accidente que ella tuvo con Terry?

Lo recuerdo.

Me enteré porque fui a James Inc. a traer el contrato firmado. La secretaria aturdida me entregó un sobre que no me debió entregar. Era la carta de Arthur. Le pedí a George lo que recopiló durante mi ausencia. Leí las cartas de Victoria.

¿Nunca hablaste con ella directamente?

No pude. Cada vez que la buscaba, no me permitieron verla.

¿Quiénes?

Ella se fue de América, Stear me dijo que me informaría en cuanto viniera. Para la boda de Archie con Eleanor, Terry la protegió.

¿Crees que él sabe?

Es su esposo. Lo debe saber.

¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

Siempre.

No supe que decirte. Me sentí traicionada. No porque tuvieras hijos antes de nosotros, sino porque no me dijiste nada…

Ella explicó sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin interrupciones. Él deseaba escucharla con paciencia. Hablaron sobre el abandono sentido por Victoria. La angustia de verse embarazada sin el apoyo del padre. Esto fue uno de los reproches principales. El otro fue el silencio durante tantos años. Entre gritos y paciencia se reencontraron. Albert le advirtió una noticia más. Ella se puso nerviosa. Le contó sobre el encuentro con Victoria y sus hijos.

¿Quieres conocerlos? - Preguntó el esposo.

No sé todavía si quiero verlos.

Entre nosotros hemos resuelto algunas cosas. Nos estamos llevando muy cordialmente.

¿Ella no te hizo reclamos?

No lo hizo. Al contrario, los gemelos los hicieron. Ella los detuvo. No les permitió ninguna falta al respeto.

Ella te quiere.

… - La vio confundido.

Ella te quiere. Puede que esté casada con Terry, pero ella te quiere.

Supongo que sí, pero solo como padre de sus hijos. Aunque me perdonó el abandono, no quiere decir que haya otra cosa que no sea cariño y respeto humano. Ella es increíble. Tiene un corazón enorme y una gran capacidad de perdón. – Se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla. – En eso, ustedes se parecen mucho. Te amo, Candy. – Baja su rostro y la besa. Ella acepta el regalo y lo corresponde.

Terry se impactó al enterarse por boca de su esposa y los gemelos de los acontecimientos. El negocio con Andley continuó por intervención de los hijos de Victoria. La segunda noticia fue el diálogo después de la negociación. Todos juntos en la sala, disfrutaban de un momento familiar.

Mi amor, me da mucho gusto que todo esté bien entre ustedes. – Terry.

Gracias. – Victoria.

Mamá nos dejó anonadados por su grandeza de corazón. – Edward.

Gracias. – Victoria.

Eres una mujer preciosa y extraordinaria, mi amor. – Terry se acercó a abrazarla.

¡Ahhh! – Gritó ella y se agachó poniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen.

¡Victoria! ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Mamá!

¡Ahhh! Me duele… - Lloraba. – Me duele.

Lleven a su madre a la puerta. Traeré el carro.

Se fueron al hospital. Se afligieron. Una enfermera salió de la emergencia. Preguntó por Terry. Lo llevó a la par de su esposa y el médico. La pareja fue informada de la situación delicada de la Señora Grandchester por diversas razones. La razón principal resultó ser un nuevo embarazo para la pareja y el dolor se debió a una posibilidad de aborto. Todas las emociones de la mañana tuvieron efecto. Estaban sorprendidos. De ninguna manera se imaginaron otro embarazo. Por un lado, se sentían felices por la noticia y, por el otro, preocupados por la posibilidad de perder el bebé. Los dos compartían un pensamiento; compartían la esperanza de no ser gemelos. Los próximos días fueron cansados. Mientras ella estaba en el hospital, Terry se quedaba con ella y sus gemelos mayores, en lugar de tomar sus puestos, cuidaban a los pequeños. Stear se encargó te todo lo relacionado con la ceremonia de presentación de Edward como el próximo representante legal de James Inc. en América.

Todas las noches, Terry regresaba a la casa para jugar con sus hijos. Estaba cansado de ir al hospital todos los días. Tantas aflicciones que ha tenido que sufrir que incluían hospitales. Victoria no se quedaba atrás. Una semana pasó. Llegó el día en el cual la familia sería unida nuevamente en su hogar. Prepararon lo necesario para hacer más cómoda la estadía. La espera prometía ser muy larga. A las seis de la tarde, recibieron una llamada. Era Albert. Stear le informó que no se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia por problemas familiares. Para este momento, quiso confirmar la relación en un aire positivo.

Grandchester. – Respondió Terry.

¿Terry?

Sí. ¿Con quien hablo?

Con Albert.

¡Albert, amigo! ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Sigues en Nueva York?

Sigo acá. Conmigo las cosas van, pero no llamo por una platica social.

¿Entonces, en qué te puedo servir?

Llamo para preguntar qué sucede. No se celebró la ceremonia de presentación de Edward y Harry.

No se pudo. Ellos no han querido entrar a las empresas todavía. Quieren hacerlo después… cuando esté en mejores condiciones.

¿Mejores condiciones? ¿Qué sucedió?

¡No sabes!

¿Qué?

Victoria ha pasado una semana en el hospital. Volverá mañana a casa. Tendrá que guardar cama durante unos meses.

¿Está enferma?

No… no… para nada.

¿Entonces?

Está embarazada y tuvo una amenaza… - No pudo terminar.

¡Embarazada!

Sí.

¡Enhorabuena!

Pues no tanto. Como te digo; tuvo una amenaza de aborto.

Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

Estoy abrumado. El impacto de la noticia casi me deja en el suelo. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que estaría embarazada nuevamente?

No lo sabías.

¡No! Fue una sorpresa. Más que eso… Es una mezcla de todo. Estoy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy preocupado. Me encantaría ser aquel joven cínico y no importarme.

Pero ya no lo eres.

No. – Dijo con un tono abatido.

Albert escuchaba la preocupación de Terry. Hablaron durante un rato más. Quedaron en una visita a Victoria durante el fin de semana. Así estarían más calmados. La noticia también impactó a Candy. Dijo estar dispuesta a visitarla; a pesar de tener la duda de ser o no una imprudencia ante la situación entre Albert, los gemelos, Terry, ella… Era un lío. Quien visitaba todos los días con su hijo, Rafael, era Eleanor. Para mientras su hijo jugaba con sus nietos, ella atendía a su nuera con mucho cuidado. Igual que los demás, estaba impresionada, sorprendida y preocupada por la fragilidad y delicadeza del estado de Victoria. No solamente podía perder el bebé, sino también morir en proceso. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por la pareja y su familia cercana a excepción de los gemelos menores.

El fin de semana, estaba la familia James y Grandchester acompañados de los Cornwell Baker. Se encontraban en la sala porque la lluvia caía fuertemente. Los únicos sonidos llenando el espacio eran los gritos y risas de los niños jugando. Los adultos casi no cruzaban palabras. Las miradas hablaban por ellos. Terry no dejaba de ver a sus gemelitos con lágrimas en los ojos. Imposible pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su esposa. Eleanor se sentó a la par de su hijo. Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Se convirtió en un niño buscando consuelo. Los segundos eran minutos largos. Respiró fuertemente y se irguió. Eleanor se levantó; fue a ver a Victoria quien dormía. Archie se dirigió al bar. Sirvió dos whiskeys. Le dio uno a Terry. Tomaron un trago. Se convirtieron en amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esa animosidad que existió de jóvenes se convirtió en una gran amistad.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Eran Stear, Albert y Candy. Arribaron al día y la hora convenida. No se esperaban un ambiente cargado de tristeza. Entraron a la sala; los niños jugaban sobre la alfombra. Para Candy fue obvio quienes eran los hijos de Terry. Sintió cómo su corazón dio un salto. El anfitrión les ofreció una bebida y asiento. Albert, Stear y Archie tomaron un whiskey. Candy le pidió un té; le sugirió tomar uno él también. Asintió dándole la razón. Salió de la sala. Buscó la puerta de la cocina. Candy lo vio desde la sala; volteó a ver a Albert quien también seguía a Terry con la vista. Sin emitir palabra, Candy le dijo que ella iría tras él para ayudarlo a hacer el té. Albert estuvo de acuerdo. En el estado en el que encontraba el dueño de la casa, podría tener un accidente.

En la cocina, Terry buscaba un olla para hacer el té. Candy llegó; le tomó las manos temblorosas. Así lo llevó a una silla. Lo sentó para ella prepararlo. Las doncellas de la casa estaban ocupadas atendiendo a Victoria. Las instrucciones del médico eran específicas. Él ya no podía más. Estaba cansado. Necesitaba ayuda para llevar todo a cabo. La salud de su esposa e hijo dependían de la tranquilidad y seguir las indicaciones del médico a cabalidad. Platicaron de este y otros temas. Ella terminó de hacer el té. Las ojeras estaban presentes. La falta de sueño, la preocupación, la tristeza y otros factores emocionales le retiraron el apetito. Casi no se alimentaba. No tenía hambre. Él se levantó con desgana. Casi se cae. Ella lo detuvo. Sus rostros se toparon; se vieron a los ojos; él buscó la boca de ella. La besó. La dama recibió el beso.

Arriba, Victoria se despertaba. Eleanor la miraba.

¿He dormido mucho?

Has dormido bastante. Eso es bueno. El descanso te hará bien. – Dijo sentándose a la par de su nuera. – Tienes visita.

¿Quién?

Albert y Candy.

¿Ellos que hacen aquí?

Están pendientes de ti. Llamaron antes que volvieras del hospital. Pidieron venir a verte. Es más, creo que decidieron quedarse en Nueva York para visitarte.

… - Su rostro mostró nervios.

¿Quieres atenderlos?

No sé…

* * *

Mis queridos amigos y amigas, lectores y lectoras: gracias por su atención. Ya llegaremos al final.

Espero sus comentarios. TC GAN


	16. Otra boda

Capítulo 16

Una boda más

Ella se separó de él negando con su cabeza completa en desaprobación. Ofreció una disculpa con una voz ronca. No se dieron cuenta que en la puerta de la cocina, Archie vio la escena completa y se retiró sin ser visto. Tomaron la bandeja con el té. Regresaron a la sala.

Victoria y Eleanor seguían platicando. No estaba segura de recibir a su visita. Le pidió tiempo para decidir. Se sentía mejor; con más energía. Hacía todo lo posible para mejorarse.

Edward, Harry y su novia llegaron. Traían una serie de cosas necesarias para el cuidado de su madre. Ver a Albert sentado a la par de Terry era algo que no esperaban. Una mujer rubia estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Candy vio a los dos jóvenes. Eran iguales a su esposo. Se puede decir que hubo más de una sorpresa en esa sala. No había vuelta atrás. Se presentaron muy cortésmente. Eleanor entró; pidió a Candy subir con ella. Los caballeros se quedaron quietos ante el pedido. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Por qué ella primero? ¿Por qué a solas? Terry se puso más nervioso. Albert lo hizo también. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Cómo le afectará a las dos?

No quiero que Victoria pierda a nuestro bebé.

No pasará nada. – Dijo Albert.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

No pasará nada, Terry. Ya verás. Sus esposas son unas mujeres de temple. – Dijo Archie.

En la habitación, las damas se sentaron a platicar.

Discúlpame, Candy. – Dijo Victoria.

No hay nada que disculpar. – Dijo Candy.

Las cosas se complicaron mucho. No me puedo imaginar lo que piensas o sientes.

Te he de admitir que estuve confundida. Pero no es por ti. Es por Albert. No me contó nada. Lo sabía y no me contó nada.

Es difícil confesar que tienes dos hijos con una novia del colegio.

Creo que lo es.

Además, cuando ustedes comenzaron su relación, él no sabía nada.

Solo porque nunca leyó tus cartas. Se negó… te abandonó… Lo siento.

¿Tú? Tú no hiciste nada.

Cuando quedé embarazada, tuve mucho miedo de que Albert me dejara.

Él no es ese tipo de hombre. Siempre fue responsable. No te dejaría. Te ama.

Cierto. Pero eso no impidió que me sintiera así. No puedo imaginar que me abandonaran embarazada; como te pasó a ti.

Fue duro. Arthur me ayudó mucho en ese sentido. En él encontré apoyo. La situación mejoró y así sucedieron las cosas.

No pensemos en el pasado. Yo seguiré un poco enojada con Albert.

No lo hagas.

Tiene sus ventajas estarlo.

¡Cómo!

Está muy dulce y me mima.

Las tres rieron. Cada una tenía sus razones para hacer las cosas. El hecho que las tres conocían bien a sus esposos, les permitían encontrar un lugar común sobre la cual entablar una relación. Victoria se sintió mejor. Tener otras mujeres con quienes compartir su tiempo era maravilloso. Siempre estaba alrededor de caballeros: su esposo y sus dos pares de gemelos. Se los hizo saber a las damas. Eleanor respondió con una sugerencia. Le pidió a Candy quedarse unos días más para visitar. Candy no estaba muy convencida; deseaba ver a sus hijas. Victoria le propuso traerlas a Nueva York unos días. Podrían conocerse con sus hermanos mayores y convivir con otros niños.

Terry subió al darse cuenta que pasaron dos horas y no salían de la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta; antes de abrirla, escuchó las carcajadas de las mujeres. Tocó suavemente. No recibió respuesta. Tocó más fuerte. Le dieron paso. Se relajó al ver que Victoria estaba sonriendo. Se sentía mejor. Le explicaron el horario de los próximos días; desde la llegada de las hijas de Candy hasta las reuniones familiares. Se reunirían en esa habitación porque Victoria no puede bajar. Mientras ellas platicarían arriba; abajo, Terry y Albert tendrían que cuidar a los niños. De esa forma, ellas tendrían tiempo de mujeres. Terry preguntó por el trabajo.

Edward y Harry se encargarán de la oficina y lo que sea necesario. Dijiste que tendríamos unas vacaciones, Terry.

Lo sé, pero ¿esto?

Sí esto. Así que baja por Albert. Le tenemos que decir a él también. – Dijo Candy.

Llama a Archie también, hijo.

Ya vuelvo.

Bajó a buscarlos; entraron al cuarto. Las damas explicaron a los caballeros el plan. No tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar. En realidad no era una propuesta, era una orden. Terry aceptó porque Victoria estaba delicada de salud y verla con el ánimo alto le pareció. Albert estuvo de acuerdo porque tenía que quedar bien con Candy. Y Archie sabía que Eleanor iba a estar todo el tiempo posible al cuidado de su nuera y nieto en camino. Todo estaba arreglado. Albert y Terry tomarían días libres para cuidar a todos los niños. Archie, Edward y Harry estarían trabajando, mientras Victoria, Eleanor, Candy y la novia de Harry estarían platicando. Serían las últimas semanas en compañía de todos los miembros de la familia noble. Harry regresaría a Londres con su novia para hacerse cargo de la oficina.

Jajajaja… - Archie reía mientras los esposos bajaban las gradas.

¿De qué te ríes, Cornwell?

De ustedes dos.

¿De nosotros dos? Archie, sobrino, no te rías tanto. Tu esposa también estará acá.

Sí, con mi hijo que ustedes cuidarán mientras voy a trabajar. Jajajaja…

¿Tú no estarás con nosotros? – Preguntó Albert.

No. Yo estaré en la oficina. No puedo dejar los intereses de la familia. Mi jefe no me lo perdonaría… ¿o sí? – Viendo a su tío.

Es cierto… George está en Chicago y tú aquí. Será excelente tener un descanso con mi esposa.

Ya te veré al segundo día de cuidar niños… Jajaja…

Esa noche regresaron Albert y Candy al apartamento de Archie. Tomaron la cena con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, una conversación se llevó a cabo unos minutos después.

Candy.

Dime.

¿De qué hablaron?

Hablamos de todo un poco. Tienes razón. Es una persona muy buena.

¿Me contarás?

No. – Le guiña. – No insistas.

Pero… todo bien…

Todo bien. – Caminaba hacia la habitación. – Voy a cambiarme. Estoy algo cansada. ¿Vienes?

Sí. Llego dentro de unos minutos. – Levantó el teléfono para pedir que trajeran a sus hijas en el tren del siguiente día.

Albert entró al cuarto. Encontró a Candy acostada en la cama. Sus rizos se apoyaban en la almohada. Aparentaba dormida. Él se quitó su ropa, se puso su pijama. Levantó las sábanas para acostarse. Dio vuelta para acercarse a su esposa. Acercó su mano a la espalda de ella. Le gustó darse cuenta que ella lo esperaba. Antes de continuar la caricia, se quitó su pijama rápidamente. Se volteó hacia ella otra vez; acurrucó su cuerpo contra el de ella. La rubia gimió. El rubio le besó la nuca con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo que la hacía suya una vez más.

En la casa de los Cornwell, Eleanor se despidió de su hijo. Regresó a su alcoba. Archie estaba acostado leyendo un libro. Ella entró al baño a prepararse. Salió lista. Juntó sus labios y silbó para llamar la atención de su esposo. Él volteó a verla. La actriz estaba parada bajo el dosel de la puerta con una bata muy sugestiva. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y la luz del baño encendida permitía ver el contorno de una mujer apasionada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. Archie, siempre correcto y respetuoso, no pudo más que observarla con detenimiento. Sabía lo que harían esa noche… toda la noche…

Terry se sentó a la par de Victoria. La abrazó rodeando los hombros con su brazo. Por primera vez en semanas, ambos tranquilos. El miedo se disipaba; se alejaba de sus corazones. Sonrieron viéndose a la cara. Los labios varoniles buscaron a los femeninos en un beso arrasador. Se abrazaron. Durmieron toda la noche.

Pasó la semana. Todos se conocieron. La relación entre Albert y sus gemelos mejoraba. Presentar a Candy y a sus hijas, les ayudó a hacerlo más rápido. Las visitas diarias lograron armonizar el ambiente. La precaria situación de Victoria promovió todo esto. La preocupación por parte de todos hizo que olvidaran nimiedades que en otro momento serían causantes de grandes discusiones y alegatos. Victoria comenzó a mejorar. El apoyo de todos fue valioso y jugó un papel muy importante. Brindó la serenidad que necesitaba.

Harry y su novia hablaban bajito. Solo se percibían los gestos de aprobación y complicidad que existe entre la pareja. Pidieron una audiencia con los padres del gemelo. Expresaron el deseo de casarse antes de volver a Londres.

Mi corazón, ¿dime qué pasa? – Preguntó Victoria recordando la pelea que tuvo su hijo con su novia en el barco.

Nada, mamá.

¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Terry.

Te aseguro que no es por la misma razón que ustedes…

Nosotros nos casamos por amor, Harry. – Expresó con picardía el esposo.

Yo también me casaré por amor, pero no materializado…

Jajajaja… ¡Qué lindo mi hijo! La forma en la que lo dices… Jajajaja… tan diplomático.

No te rías, mamá. Esto es serio.

Nunca dije que no lo era. El matrimonio es serio.

¿Por qué quieres casarte tan precipitadamente? – Preguntó Terry.

… - Harry bajó el rostro.

Verán. – Lo interrumpió su novia. – Seré tan sincera con ustedes como ustedes han sido conmigo. Victoria, Harry tiene miedo.

¿Miedo?

Miedo de perderla. Tiene miedo de que no esté con nosotros el día de nuestra boda. – Comenzaron las lágrimas a derramarse en el rostro de todos. – A raíz de lo que le sucedió… de verla tan delicada… pensamos que podía suceder…

Harry, ven acá. Dame un abrazo, mi amor. – Pidió Victoria y así lo hizo su hijo. – Mi corazón, no tengas miedo a la muerte.

Mamá…

La muerte es parte de la vida. Así son las cosas.

Es que…

Te entiendo. Pero no tomes decisiones precipitadas por eso.

No es precipitada. Esto lo hablamos antes de venir a América. Pero tu embarazo provocó adelantar los planes. Mamá, te adoro. Quiero que estés con nosotros el día en que nos casemos.

Y ¿tus padres?

Los llamamos para que vinieran. Atracan esta noche.

La boda será mañana aquí.

¡Aquí!

Si te parece, claro.

No hay nada preparado.

No será grande. Seremos la familia y los padres de ella.

¿Están seguros?

Sí.

Entonces háblale a todos para que arreglen la sala y que vayan a comprar lo necesario para una pequeña recepción.

La recepción será en la sala, pero la boda será aquí… en tu cuarto.

¡Estás loco!

No, mamá. Te quiero a mi lado y tú no puedes moverte. Será aquí.

Tantas cosas que hacer.

No te preocupes por nada, amor. – Dijo Terry. – Lo arreglaremos. Promete que seguirás las instrucciones del médico sin importar lo que suceda alrededor tuyo.

La casa estaba arreglada. Al medio día, en punto de las doce, Harry besaba a su ahora esposa frente a los invitados. Los padres de ella les regalaron una mansión en las afueras de Londres. Como regalo de bodas, Victoria y Terry les regalaron un crucero de luna de miel. Además, Terry les ofreció su casa de Nueva York para que convivieran mientras se iban de luna de miel y de vuelta a Londres. El padrino de la boda fue Edward y la madrina fue Victoria. El día fue de alegría para todos. Durante la pequeña recepción, la única persona no presente era la madre del novio por instrucciones del médico. Disfrutaron de un champagne delicioso, unos platillos exquisitos y una conversación agradable.

Albert no había podido hablar con Victoria desde el hotel. Durante la visita aquel fin de semana, le fue imposible. Pidió a Terry permiso para subir a verla. Él accedió. El rubio subió las gradas; buscó la puerta de la habitación. Tocó suavemente. Le dieron el pase para entrar.

Victoria.

Willy…

No hemos podido hablar, no desde el hotel.

Cierto.

¿Podríamos hacerlo ahora? ¿Te sientes bien?

Estoy bien. Estos días con la compañía que tuve, me siento mejor.

Perdóname. No quise… no sabía…

No tengo nada que perdonar. Es conversación se tenía que dar un día.

Pero no quería incomodarte tanto como para poner en riesgo tu salud.

No sabía sobre mi embarazo. De haberlo sabido, no hubiera ido.

¿Me hubieras evadido nuevamente?

Si era por mi salud, claro que sí… - Se ríen. – Pero me encanta que ya haya pasado todo y que estemos bien. ¿Estás bien?

Lo estoy. Pero te confieso que me da tristeza no poder compartir más con ellos.

Lo harás. Ellos podrán visitarte en Chicago y tú en Nueva York.

Harry se irá a Londres.

¡Qué mejor excusa que tengas un hijo a quien visitar!

Claro…

Me alegra la mejora en tu situación con Candy.

Su reacción es extraña. Por un lado, a veces no me habla. En otras, es muy dulce.

Creo que todavía falta un poco para que las cosas sean como antes.

Nuestros hijos… ¡qué raro suena eso! ¿Quién lo imaginaría?

Yo lo sabía.

Nuestros hijos han sido muy buenos con Candy y con mis hijas.

Ellos siempre quisieron muchos hermanos y hermanas. ¿Te das cuenta que en total son seis?

¿Seis?

Edward, Harry, tus hijas y mis gemelitos…

Y el otro que viene en camino.

Dentro de un par de días regresarán a Chicago, ¿verdad?

Lo haremos. Tengo que regresar a trabajar y mis niñas a estudiar.

Gracias por quedarte a la boda de Harry. Significa mucho para nosotros que nos acompañaran.

Al contrario, Victoria. Me gusta que nos hayan incluido. Esto lo lograste tú.

¿Yo?

Sí…

No fui yo. Fue Harry.

Educaste a dos grandes hombres.

Gracias.

Siguieron platicando. Albert le preguntaba por sus hijos; la vida de niños. Fue una conversación llena de experiencias tristes y alegres. Carcajadas salían del cuarto. El primer paso, el primer diente, el primer corte de pelo, el primer susto, la primera pelea, la primera muerte en sus vidas, cuando cumplieron diez años… Hablaron de todo. Otro toque en la puerta se escuchó. Los novios entraron a despedirse. Harry vio a Albert sentado en la silla al lado de la cama. Anteriormente, lo hubiera enojado; pero no ahora. Se sentaron sobre la cama. Las anécdotas seguían surgiendo. Edward subió a buscar a la pareja. Entró y se sentó a hablar también. Terry y Candy llegaron minutos después. Luego, Stear, Eleanor y Archie los acompañaron. Esa habitación se convirtió en un agujero negro. Quien entraba, no salía. Una hora después, todos estaban acompañando a Victoria. Las dos personas indicadas iban saliendo del cuarto poco a poco. Finalmente, nadie se percató de la ausencia de la pareja. La embarazada comenzó a desvanecerse. Con una sonrisa quedó dormida pasando desapercibida. Eventualmente, Edward se dio cuenta del sueño profundo de su madre. Pidió a todos silencio y salir por la puerta. Los invitados se fueron. Terry se despidió. Regresó a la par de su esposa.

Cada uno regresó a su vida. Candy y Albert viven en Chicago con sus dos hijas. Archie y Eleanor con su hijo Rafael, en Nueva York. Stear y Edward trabajan en las oficinas de James Inc. en América. Harry lo hacía en las oficinas de Londres. Terry y Victoria regresaron a vivir a Londres. Sus cuatro hijos vivían con ellos. Un pacto se resolvió entre las familias. Las celebraciones navideñas se celebrarían en rotación entre Chicago, Nueva York y Londres. Ninguno faltó a ese pacto.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos amigos y amigas, hemos llegado al final de nuestra historia. Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Les aseguro que han sido muy bien recibidos y he aprendido algo de ellos. Aplicaré lo aprendido en la siguiente.

TC GAN


	17. El Diario de Albert

El diario de Albert

…

Hoy estoy muy triste. Me mandan a estudiar lejos de mi casa. No solo perdí a mis padres y hermana, ahora tengo que alejarme de todo lo que conozco. Ayer, me despedí de todo. Me encontré con una niña rubia. Se burló de mi kilt. Le dijo falda…

…

Durante el baile, vi cuando una bella dama entró al salón. Llegó tarde. Es muy bella. Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude llegar a bailar con ella. Eso quería…

….

… Victoria. Le pedí a las monjas ponerme en el mismo grupo con ella. Esta es la mejor oportunidad de conocerla…

….

…no podía imaginar que sucedería hoy. Sabía que sería un día, pero no esperaba… La he deseado desde que la vi. ¡Qué delicia haber estado con ella! Maravilloso…

…

…esa llamada. George… No puedo creerlo. Quieren que me presente dentro de poco. No he salido del colegio y ya no tengo vida. Eso no es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero dejar ir a algún lugar lejos… Hablaré con George para ver si intercede por mí ante la tía…

…

Mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mi novia. Cierto… él no lo sabe, pero me pongo celoso aunque Victoria me dijo que solo me amaba a mí…

…

Es hora de irme. No sé que pasará conmigo. No puedo dejar a Victoria ilusionada. Esto se acabó.

…

Recibí carta de mis sobrinos. Quieren que adopte a la niña que está en casa de los Leagan. Creo que es aquella rubia del bote… diré a George que lo arregle todo para que viva bajo mi protección en Lakewood.

…

Como murió Anthony, Candy está muy triste. La mandaré al colegio con sus primos. Espero que su experiencia en Londres sea tan buena como la mía.

…

Tengo pensado irme a Africa. Una última aventura antes de presentarme ante todos como cabeza de la familia. La verdad es que no quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Me iré tranquilo porque Candy está contenta. Creo que se está enamorando del rebelde de Terry. Se ve que él la quiere también. Victoria hizo su vida también. Se casó con James. Tienen dos hijos preciosos. No sé si quisiera ser yo… podría haber sido yo…

…

¡Qué! ¡Candy se fue del colegio! ¿Qué sucedió? George tendrá que ver que sucedió. En caso de que no la encuentre, tendré que regresar.

….

Ha llegado la hora de regresar. Mañana comienza mi viaje de vuelta… ahhhh…

….

Tengo mucho tiempo de no escribir. Si no me hubiera pasado a mí, no lo creería. Durante el viaje de vuelta, tuve un accidente, perdí la memoria. Cómo llegué a Chicago, no sé. Cómo terminé viviendo con Candy, no lo sé. Tengo un problema. Desde que vivimos juntos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Ella está sola… Dejó a Terry.

…

¡Ni loco la dejo casarse con Niel! Me tengo que presentar ante todos ahora. Si no lo hago, será un desastre.

…

Traje a Candy de vuelta a casa después de mucho tiempo. Me encanta tenerla aquí. Su cercanía me hace pensar que es posible que ella se enamore de mí. No, no lo creo. Solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones.

…

…boquiabierto. Así me dejó ella. Subí a buscarla. Quería hablarle. Abrí la puerta sin avisar. No pude emitir palabra. Solo cerré la puerta con llave. Me acerqué a ella. La lencería blanca que llevaba puesta… no pude resistir… la besé… la toqué… le hice el amor… ella me lo permitió… me dijo que me amaba… yo la amo…

…

¡Son mis hijos! Victoria quedó embarazada. ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo se lo digo a Candy? La amo. ¿Qué pasará?

….

Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de hablar con Victoria sobre nuestros hijos. Tengo que hablar con ella antes de hablar con Candy. Me estoy desesperando. No quiero perderla, la amo. Es mi esposa… la sigo deseando…

…

Archie me dejó impresionado. Logró su meta; enamorar a Eleanor. Y Stear buscó su vida. Estoy orgulloso de ellos.

…

Tuve que decirle a Candy la verdad… al fin. Estoy preocupado. No estoy seguro de lo que pasará…

….

La discusión entre Victoria, mis hijos y yo fue intensa. Creo que todo se va a resolver. Solo falta que Candy conozca a mis hijos. Espero que eventualmente los acepte. Sé que no viviremos juntos, pero sí que nuestra relación sea cercana.

….

Han pasado varios años. Me parece que somos una familia feliz. Candy y yo seguimos juntos. La sigo amando. Espero que esta noche se ponga su conjunto… Hoy salió de compras. ¿Habrá comprado alguno nuevo? Dejo de escribir ahora. Iré corriendo a verla…

…..

FIN


End file.
